Stuck In Love, Trapped in Love
by Cookie-chan91
Summary: Amu's life takes an unexpected turn when she is pursued by Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a dark, sexy senior she has never met. She doesn't know what his plan is, but she will soon learn when she finds out they'll be living under the same roof. AMUTO & others
1. Being pursued

**Stuck in Love (Trapped in Love)**

**Ch.1 Being Pursued**

Hinamori Amu, that's me; standing at about 5 ft 5 in and with medium length hair that is the color of strawberry bubble gum and I have honey golden eyes. I'm in my second semester of my junior year at Seiyo High School. To everyone at my school I am cool, outgoing, and stylish, however I am really shy and I don't have the courage to be myself. I am nowhere close to the definition of 'cool.' I have two best friends, a dad, and a sister.

But I will get back to more about me later 'cause right now I am waiting around a corner trying to build up the courage to hand my crush a letter confessing my feelings. And to be honest I am nervous out of my mind. I look up and see my two friends Yaya and Rima waving at me and encouraging me that everything will be just fine.

You probably want to know who my crush is don't you? Well he is Souma Kukai, junior at Seiyo High School. He's a totally awesome athlete and super nice. I don't know much about him but he's in three of my classes and he played my knight in shining armor when I dropped all my books on my way up to the stairs. He's totally cool.

I press my letter close to my chest and look at Yaya as she starts pointing, signaling that Kukai was coming up which meant I had to hand him my letter, which I had no idea how I was going to do. Should I try to keep my cool character? Or should I go all out and girly?

I look up at Yaya one more time and she's waving her arms in the air like crazy and I knew I only had a few seconds. Yaya and Rima duck under the rail so they wouldn't be in view if Kukai just happens to look, and I take a deep breath.

I extend my arms out and bow my head and say, "Souma Kukai-kun, I've liked you a really long time and would like you to have this…!" I look up and notice Kukai walking straight on by me. I blink two times trying to realize what had happened. Did he just blow me off or did he simply not hear me?

I bite my lip and face forward where my letter is still waiting to be taken. My eyes widened and I gasp as I realize that there was some attractive boy with shaggy dark blue hair and sapphire eyes standing there smirking at me. I stand completely straight and turn red. How did I get the wrong person?

"I-I…" I remember that I need to keep my cool character because I have no idea who this guy is, "this wasn't meant for you, so stop smirking!" I shout as I turn around frantically grabbing my backpack that was on the ground.

'_I have to get out of here,' _I shout to myself. I throw my backpack onto my shoulders and I rush up the stairs not bothering to look at the boy I left behind. I hoped that I would never see him again as I hurry back to where Yaya and Rima stood with their mouths wide open in shock. I grab each one of them by an arm and we hustle down the hallway to leave that blue-haired boy behind.

"What the heck happened?" Rima screeches in my ear as I continue to pull my two friends to somewhere far away.

"I-I don't know," I state, "I turned around after noticing Kukai-kun passed me and there that boy was, how did I miss him?"

"Where did that guy even come from?" Yaya asks as she looks back trying to see if we were being followed.

"Hell if I know," I answer. "I've never seen that guy before." I open a doorway to a stairway and pull them inside so that we could finally stop rushing. I lean against the wall and grab my face. "What did I just do?"

"You just made a fool of yourself," Rima answers bluntly, "and probably missed a great opportunity to confess to Kukai, he's probably at practice by now. So do you wait another day or wait till practice is over to tell him?"

Yaya itches her chin and nods as she looks at Rima. "That's right. That was a great opportunity," she states and then she looks at me. "You still have the letter right?"

I nod my head, "of course," I answer as we all look at my two empty hands. My eyes go wide. "No, no, no! I have it!" I throw my backpack off of my shoulders and unzip it so that I can tear into my books, notebooks, and binders, that's when I realized my letter was nowhere to be found.

I could feel the sweat pouring down my face as I become sick to my stomach. What if that guy has it and is going to give it to Kukai or what if someone else finds it and will post it all over school? I could tell by the way Rima and Yaya were looking at me that my skin had turned pale white.

"Great," I mumble as I collapse on my knees. My reputation was ruined and I would probably become the laughing stock of the whole entire school. "What am I going to do?"

Rima shrugs and answers in a sarcastic voice, "you could always move to Canada."

Yaya nudges Rima in the ribcage with her elbow. "That's not helping Amu-chii, she's really worried right now."

"She shouldn't have messed up," Rima states sticking out her tongue at Yaya.

"You're being extremely too blunt right now Rima-chan," Yaya says narrowing her eyes at our friend as they stood and I sat in the middle of an empty stairway.

That's when silence fell upon us and I start to think how I can find my letter and how I confess to Kukai the right way. I placed my chin in the palm of my hands and sigh.

"Wait a minute…" Rima mumbles and Yaya and I look up at her with wondering faces.

"I think I know who that guy was," she finishes as she looks down at me. I gave her a look to continue and she did so. "I believe that was senior Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Who?" I ask more confused than ever. I had never heard of that name before but then again I didn't stay in tune with gossip. So I always missed out on things or who people were.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Rima repeats, "Hoshina-sensei's grandson."

"Hoshina-sensei? As in our principal, Hoshina-sensei?" Yaya asks as the same question pops into my head.

Rima nods and she continues on, "You've heard of him right? People say he's super bad and a major heart breaker. He doesn't listen to teachers and does whatever he wants. Girls all over are so madly obsessed with him that they would do anything just to get his attention. So he's majorly popular and as we all saw he's crazy good looking. People say all he has to do is look into a girl's eyes and she will do whatever he wants like a little puppet. Freaking crazy, right? Talk about major ego problems right there."

I tug on my hair and sigh dramatically. "Why did I have to mess up around such a guy?"

Yaya shrugged and looked at the watch around her wrist. "Well it's about time for me to pick up my baby brother from daycare, so I'll see you two later. Ja-ne!" She opens the door and turns to look at me, "Everything will be okay, Amu-chii. You worry too much." She winks at me and then leaves.

I look up and Rima who had her arms crossed and I could tell she had something on her mind. She notices that I was looking at her and she smiles. "She's right, if that guy chooses to mess with you, I'll kick his ass."

I smile at her. "True," I sigh as I stand up, brushing off my skirt.

"So you better go looking for your letter, I have meeting," she claims as she hands me my backpack.

I nod and we both leave the stairway. "Thanks Rima, you and Yaya are great," I say smiling.

"We know," she says cockily and then she waves and heads off to her meeting with the yearbook committee.

I head down the stairs to look at the place I must have dropped my letter. And when I get there I see nothing. I feel the breeze pick up and hit my face. _'The wind! It probably blew my letter away!'_ I look to the direction the wind was heading and look toward the soccer field and courtyard. _'That way!'_

I look carefully as I walk on the grass, hoping my letter will just pop up. And it seemed I wasn't going to end up lucky.

"What are you looking for?"

"A let…" I stop and look up to see Kukai standing behind me with a questionable look on his face. "Oh hi!" I say straightening up. "I was just looking for my letter...that my grandma…sent me…" I lie straight through my teeth, smiling.

"Hhhmmm," he looks at me and then his eyes wander the courtyard. "Well if it was here it isn't anymore, the wind really picked up. Do you need help looking for it?"

"No…no…thanks. I can handle this," I say as I start to rush off, but my feet stop and I turn around to face him. "I'm.."

"Hinamori Amu," he says smiling, "I know."

I smile and bow my head. "Ja-ne," and with that I sprinted off and while I was leaving I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched and it didn't feel like it was coming in the direction of Kukai.

**0000000000**

I walk into the apartment that I live in with my dad and sister and throw my backpack, causing it to slide across the floor and stop right by the couch. I smile to myself. _'He knows my name!'_ I kept repeating to myself. I couldn't be happier. I plop down on the sofa and turn on the TV hoping something good is on.

"Amu-chan!" I hear my younger, eight-year-old sister, Ami, shout.

"Yes Ami." I say not moving an inch because I knew in a second she would appear before me with a huge smile on her little innocent face.

"Papa and I are going to go to the park and take pictures! Wanna come?" she asks as she shows off what I am guessing is a new pink dress.

"Not really," I answer solemnly. "You know I'm not a fan of taking pictures, Ami."

Ami pouts and crosses her little arms over her chest. Little Ami has the same color of eyes as I do, but her hair color is a soft brown. And she's way too cute and very outgoing. We are already different, and not because of our age difference.

"Amu-chan! Are you home?" I hear my father shout, probably from his office.

"Hai!" I shout back. I pat Ami on the head, "go have fun with papa. You two will have a blast."

My father, Hinamori Tsumugu, steps out of his office and walks into the living room where we were. This is probably a good time to talk about my family. It's just my dad, little Ami, and I. My mother, Midori, passed away from cancer five years ago. The three of us just don't have the heart to leave this apartment with the memories of our lost loved one. My mom was a great woman and we loved her very much. My father and mother had been together since college and they were completely happily in love. Dad would never try to replace Mom, but I believe he is dating someone. And I believe he's worried about Ami and me. I wish I could tell him not to be, but to be honest the thought does make me nervous.

"Amu-chan?"

I snap out of my thoughts and look up at my father. "Hm?"

"Are you available this Saturday evening?" he asks with hopeful eyes.

I blink. This Saturday? "I don't work…so yeah, I'm free, why?" I ask looking at my dad with wonder across my brows. "Are we going to be doing something? Got something planned?"

He smiles. "Just a lovely father having dinner with his beautiful daughters!" he beams.

This has me worried, but I just nod. _'Hopefully Dad will open up and tell us what he's been hiding. I know something has been bothering him.'_

**6:00 that night**

I'm at my job, which is a little burger joint just three blocks from where I live. I'm busy taking someone's order when I notice a flash of blue in the corner of my eye. I look at one guest to the other that was at my table and asked what they would like to order. They tell me and I write it down.

Behind me another employee whispers to me, "You have another table."

I nod and turn around so that I can greet my new table. My eyes widened as I recognized that smirk. _'HIM?' _I scream to myself. Well he wasn't alone; he was actually with two other boys, one with long purple hair and the other with medium length green hair. And they were all staring at me.

I take a deep breath and approach the table. The plan was to act like today didn't happen and that they were just like my other normal guests. "Hi, I'm Amu, what would you like to drink? Want any appetizers?"

"I'll have iced tea," the one with long hair answers. I give him another look and I realize he is actually very feminine looking. I felt a little jealous how 'pretty' he was. And his voice was really gentle.

I nod and look at the one with green hair, who also wore glasses. "Mountain Dew." He too was another 'pretty' boy. How come I have never seen any of them before? I nod again.

And finally I face the man I encountered today, who apparently is our principal's grandson. "And for you?" I ask, smiling, which of course was forced.

His smirk widens and my knees shake. I don't have a great feeling about this. "I'll have water, some cheese sticks, hhhmm chili fries, and you," he says so coolly that I almost didn't catch his 'joke.'

I frown. "Cheese sticks and chili fries, with one water, one iced tea, and one Mountain Dew?" I repeat what they wanted, ignoring the 'me' part completely. I look at my notepad and write it down.

"And you."

I look back at the boy known as 'Ikuto' and scowl. "Look bud, I'm not on the menu." At that point I wasn't afraid of getting in trouble with my manager for being 'rude to a costumer'.

"I can read, and I know that very well," he states and at this point I am staring into his eyes and I can see why most girls fall for his little games, luckily I'm not like most girls, however I still couldn't help but notice the beauty of his deep blue eyes.

"Stop playing around then," I say as I start to turn around, and as I'm about to leave I feel something grab onto my wrist preventing me from leaving that spot. I turn back around and look at him, seeing he is, of course, the one holding my wrist.

"I wasn't playing around, kid," he states standing up.

'_Wow. He's tall.' _I think to myself as I gulp, hiding that from him. I force my cool, collective attitude on him. "Who are you calling kid? And let me go." We stare hard in each other's eyes, except it's more like I am glaring.

"Listen here, Aaaammmuuu," he says my name all extra slow and continues, "I get what I want, and what I want is you."

That's it. That pissed me off. "No you listen here, I'm not going to play your little game, and you're not going to get any amusement from messing with me because I will award you no such thing!" I declare and then, finally, I yank my wrist out of his grasp and I storm off. I explain to my manager how I cannot wait on their table and my manager understands and assigns a new waitress to take care of them. Even though I wasn't serving them anymore, he watched me, for the whole entire time that they were there.

I'm wiping down a table when I feel a presence behind me. Two hands sit on my shoulders and I feel someone's warm breath against my neck. I flinch and bite down on my lip as I wait for _him _to speak because I was sure that I knew who it was.

"You'll be mine Amu." His words were soft and if I didn't know any better I would have melt and totally would have been under his spell. He sounded so seductive; his words sent chills up my spine. I had to suck in a deep breath. This boy is good, I give him that much, but like I said I am no fool.

Shortly after he spoke the heat of his body behind mine disappears and I turn around to see him walking through the door.

"As if!" I shout loud enough for him to hear before the door closes behind him. I huff and I know my face is as red as a tomato. I had a feeling that this wasn't the last time I would be seeing him or having to put up with his-cocky-self. There is no way that boy was going to toy around with me any longer.

**000000000**

When I walk in the front door at home I see my dad sitting on the couch, he turns around and greets me with a smile. "How was work, Amu-chan?"

"Fine…"I mumble kicking off my shoes as I walk. I sit next to him on the couch and I see his worried expression. "Just a few costumers made my night a little difficult." I look at him and he nods and I realize here is my alone time with dad without Ami around. I need to confirm if he's been dating.

"Dad…"

"Amu…"

We both pause as we stare at each other.

"You go first," I state smiling at him, hoping that he will answer the question without having me to ask.

He nods and smiles at me. "You know, don't you? You are a smart girl after all…" he starts; he takes a deep breath and continues on. "Amu. I have been dating this wonderful woman for the past three months…" he looks up at me.

My eyes widened. I didn't know that he had been doing something that long without me knowing. I was thinking it had been a couple of weeks.

His eyes go wide and he starts to mumble "I'm not trying to replace Mama…"

"Dad stop," I say shaking my head. "I know you're not." I smile at him and ask, "Are you happy?"

He nods and smiles again. "Yes, actually, Saturday night I want you and Ami to meet her, we're both thinking of going to the…um next step…" he says sounding confused on how he should have said the last part.

"Marriage?" I question knowing it probably wasn't going to be as easy for him to say it to me.

"Yes, marriage. Do you disapprove?" he asks me with a serious face.

I scratch my chin. "Hm…I can't say. I have to meet her first in order to tell you that one papa." And with that I give him a big smile. "If you are happy, and if Ami is happy, that's all that matters to me. "

"Amu-chan!" he beams as he pulls me into a hug. "I know you'll just love her! She's so excited to meet you girls!"

I hug him back and mumble, "Ok Dad, that's enough." I pat him on the back and pull away. "I'm going to bed. " And with that I go to my room. I shut my door behind me and lean against it. What kind of week is this? First I mess up my confession, then that stupid Ikuto jerk started harassing me, and now my father is telling me he wants to get married to a woman I'm going to meet this Saturday, seriously, what is the deal?

I decide that texting Rima might make me feel better, and that she might be able to help me out. Which I am hoping that she can, but who would have known that my life was about to do a complete 180.

**000000END OF CHAPTER0000**

**Well this is my new Shugo Chara fic! I hope you readers enjoyed it. I think it will turn out really good. I have faith in this story and of course my readers. I hope the summary is good enough but I really don't know. If you liked this then you should go read my other story, Strawberry Witch.**

**This story was inspired by The Devil Beside Me.**

**Here's some info:**

**This starts taking place late January.**

**CHANGED THE AGES OF AMU, RIMA, YAYA, NAGIHIKO, and KAIRI**

**CHANGED THE GRADE YEARS OF AMU, RIMA, YAYA, and NAGIHIKO**

**Amu:** 17 (Junior)

**Ikuto:** 19 (Senior)

**Kukai:** 17 (Junior)

**Ami:** 8 (3rd grade)

**Rima:** 16 (Junior)

**Yaya:** 16 (Junior)

**Nagihiko:** 18 (Senior)

**Kairi:** 17 (Junior)

**More characters to be introduced in later chapters! Promise! **

**Please R&R! **

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	2. I'm not your slave

**Stuck in Love (Trapped in Love)**

**Ch.2 I'm not your Slave**

**The Next Morning**

Rima, Yaya, and I are walking to our first period which we had together. I was explaining them my whole night; Rima had an idea of how bad it was because I did text her last night. I explain to them the scene at my work and then when I got back home what my dad had confessed to me. They too were in disbelief.

"Wow this is all crazy, Amu-chii," Yaya states with a shocked expression. "Not only is your papa thinking of getting re-married, but you're the new target of that attractive playboy that is Hoshina-sensei's grandson. Yaya wouldn't know what to do!"

"What does that Tsukiyomi jerk want with you anyways?" Rima questions out loud, wondering the exact same thing that I am. What does he want with me?

"I don't know, but those two things are not my only problems," I correct. "I lost my letting for Kukai-kun. Who knows what kind of person has it in their possession right now. Also, I have to figure out if I'm going to even bother with confessing to Kukai-kun anymore. I mean I really like the guy and I was finally able to build up all that courage!"

Rima looks at me. "I say go for it."

Yaya nods in agreement. "Yeah, Amu-chii. I really think things will fall in your favor."

I smile at them for helping my confidence. "Thank you, you two are great."

"And again, we know," Rima smirks.

We walk into our English class with our Nikaidou-sensei as our teacher. We watch as he piles up a stack of books just for them to collapse on the floor probably already for the third time this morning.

I take a seat in my desk which is in the middle of the classroom. Yaya takes the desk in front of me and Rima takes the desk to my left next to the window. I set my elbow on my desk and rest my chin in the palm of my hand, looking at Rima. "Should I do it today then, Rima?" I ask, referring to confessing to Kukai.

She looks at me and gently smiles. "Of course. And you know I am never wrong," she states with a wink.

Yaya turns around and looks at us, joining in the conversation. "That's true, Rima-chan is never wrong, Amu-chii. Listen to her."

We all three giggle until we hear the classroom door burst open, hitting the wall with a loud THUD. The whole class, including Nikaidou-sensei, turns their heads to the door where that blue-haired blue stood with his foot in the air.

'_He freaking kicked the door open! What is this guy's problem?'_ I question in thought as I watch him lower his leg and turn his gaze to me. A sick smirk forms on his face and my eyes widen. _'Oh boy…'_

"Um…excuse me….but you can't just…" Nikaidou-sensei starts but is cut off.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," is all was needed to be said for Nikaidou-sensei to close his mouth. Ikuto was looking at our teacher with a glare. "I'm here for one of your students."

"Uh…" Nikaidou-sensei looks around the room and then back at the boy in the doorway. He doesn't even protest; all he does is nod. Does this man have no spine?

Rima and Yaya look at me with wide eyes and we all know what is about to happen and who this jerk came for. I hear whispers from girls all around the room saying 'Tsukiyomi Ikuto-kun is so dreamy' and 'Oh I wish I was the lucky person he came for!' and I roll my eyes.

Ikuto walks into the class room and I see the two boys from yesterday behind him. The one with long purple hair sees me and smiles, waving. Really? What is up with these boys?

"Amu-chii, don't go with him," Yaya whispers, worry on her face.

"Duh," was my reply. I watch as Ikuto walk towards my desk, taking his sweet time. I hear girls gasp as he walks by them, I hear sighs of bliss and I hear them talk about how hot and sexy he is and I seriously feel sick to my stomach.

"Hinamori Amu," he says my name so seductive that all the girls turn pink in their faces, but when they realize the name he spoke, all eyes were on me. His smirk widened and I glare at him waiting for him to continue. "You're coming with me."

I shook my head. "I told you yesterday I wasn't playing this game of yours," I hiss, crossing my arms over my chest.

'Look at the Cool and Spicy Hinamori Amu' I hear many of my fellow students beam with delight. 'This is just like a television drama!' was some more comments people were making.

'_Here they go again. Great, just because of this guy!' _I was starting to get angry as he stared at me, smirk still on his face.

"You don't have a choice," he claims, walking once again, and this time it's a faster pace. A few seconds later he is at my next. "Now, come on."

I'm lifted out of my seat by him grabbing onto my collar and forcing me to stand. "Hey! Let go!" I shout, but he starts dragging me behind him, still holding onto my collar. I try to struggle and fight against it but there was no use, he was too strong and I didn't want my shirt to rip in half.

"Sensei do something!" Rima shouts standing to her feet. "He just can't take her out of class like that!"

"Mashiro-san…" Nikaidou starts before Ikuto once again cuts him off.

"I can do whatever I feel like doing, blondie. So sit back in your seat and I will return your sweet _Amu _later," Ikuto states as Rima starts to puff up with anger in her face. With that I am pulled out of the classroom and the door is shut behind me by one of his 'groupies'.

"Let me go you creep!" I shout, squirming some more trying to get out of his grasp.

He chuckles. "Hold still or I will throw you over my shoulder."

"You wouldn't dare," I hiss wiggling my shoulders so that he would release, but instead I am lifted up like a bag of potatoes and swung over his shoulder. "You baka!"

I try to kick but then realization hit me, my underwear was most likely showing thanks to the position I was in and I freeze. I place my hands on my bottom trying my best to keep my skirt down. "You jerk! This is cruel! Put me down!"

"Not just yet," he says chuckling.

His purple haired friend appears in front of me and waves. "Hi, Amu-chan. I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko, but you can call me Nagi!" he introduces himself, his golden eyes beaming with kindness. He points the green-haired boy behind him. "That's Sanjo Kairi-kun. We're pleased to meet you!"

I look at him with a confused look on my face. I was not happy to be all like 'oh yeah, nice to meet you too! Let's be great friends!'. Jeez what is with these boys? He laughs at my expression and I roll my eyes. "Yeah, nice to meet you too…" is all I say, kind of pouting. My life really sucks right now.

I see people in the hallways stop and look in our direction.

"That's Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hinamori Amu! What are those two doing together?"

Oh great, more rumors. I look at the boy known as Nagihiko. "Where are we going?" I ask, sounding defeated, but of course I am only pretending.

"To class of course," he answers. "You're going to take notes for Ikuto-san. Don't worry Amu-chan, you'll be taken care of too, I promise."

"Hey Nagi," Ikuto starts. "Shut it."

Ikuto walks into a classroom and places me on my feet in front of him, his hands on my shoulders making sure I don't escape. The entire room, students and instructor, have their eyes on me. "She's taking my notes. Got it?"

The teacher scratches his head and sighs. "Welcome to the class Miss…"

I open my mouth but Ikuto puts his hand over it. "Don't worry about her name." I look up at him and he turns his attention to the class. "Everyone understand?"

I look at the class and everyone nods. Wow. He really has this school under his grasp. I can't believe I have never seen this before. Why does everyone listen to this annoying jerk? If everyone stopped listening and stood up to him he wouldn't be able to do anything! And that's exactly what I was going to plan to do, overthrow this punk! Show him what I am made of!

He starts pushing me forward and plops me down in a desk in the back, next to the window. He sits across from me, Nagi sits behind me, and that Kairi kid sits in front of me. I am cornered and because of this I sigh deeply. I don't think I will be getting out of this just yet.

Ikuto leans forward and says in my ear, "Do anything funny and I won't return something that belongs to you."

My eyes travel to him wondering what he was talking about. I see his smirk and my stomach turns. He couldn't mean?

"L.E.T.T.E.R." he spells out ending it with a wink and an evil chuckle.

I feel like the room just got a whole lot smaller and I start having a difficult time controlling my breathing as I become nervous. He has my confession letter for Kukai! I look at him my jaw dropping and look into his evil sapphire eyes. "You wouldn't?"

"Try me," he whispers and then he places his feet on top of MY desk and places his hands behind his head leaning back in his seat.

"Eh, Ikuto, who's the cutie?" I hear a boy with light green-blue spiky hair; he's wearing a white headband and a sporty outfit. Apparently these boys didn't care about uniform which had to mean he was one of Ikuto's followers.

"Daichi this is Amu, Amu this is Daichi," Ikuto introduces us, pointing to the boy then pointing to me; he does this with his eyes close. Is he seriously going to try and take a nap during class?

I nod my head. "Hi."

"Hinamori Amu? Like that spicy chick everyone is always talking about?" this boy named Daichi asks with a huge smile, for some reason he almost reminds me of Kukai.

"Yeah, that would be me," I say rolling my eyes.

"Hey you, stop talking and take out a notebook and take notes," Ikuto orders, apparently he moved positions because he was right in front of me giving me a look that made me want to go hide.

"Why can't you do your own notes?" I hiss at him, pushing him back so that he was closer to his desk. I hear a bunch of gasps.

"Because I have you to do it," he answers and he grabs my hand and places a pen in it. "Now get to work or _else._"

I sigh, and yes I give up, but only because I know this class will only last about fifty more minutes and then I will be free and when I am free I will get away from this creep and his weirdo friends! I open a notebook that was given to me by Nagi, click my pen, and turn to give Ikuto a huge fake smile. I had no idea that hour would drag on and that my hand would start hurting from all the notes. What is a sophomore doing in a senior class when she was clearly not prepared? Well all because this boy-haired playboy has the whole school wrapped around his fingers. Great.

**00000000000000000000**

The bell finally rings and I jump out my seat and dash for the door to escape, but sadly I feel someone grab onto the back of my shirt, stopping me from leaving. I slump and start pouting, this is wonderful. I turn around to see the villain who is preventing me from freedom and I see his eyes staring at me hard as he shakes his head. "Ikuto," I hiss.

"Now Amu, what makes you think you are done?" he questions with me shaking a finger at me as if I was in trouble. "Tisk, tisk."

I glare at him. "I'm done for the day so let me go! I have my own classes to attend you jerk!"

"You're mine now, you can't leave unless I allow you," he states making my stomach hurt. Was he serious? I really am done playing this game.

I smack his hand off myself and then I smack him with all my power on his cheek. "I'm not your slave! I'm a human being and I have feelings, you can't tell me what to do, and prevent me from doing things I want! I have freewill!" I shout and with that I run, and I run with everything I have to get out of that classroom because who knew what he would do to me for hitting him.

I look down at my tingling hand as I still run and I see that it is turning a shade of pink. I still could feel the after effects of that slap; I must have hit him hard. I turn a corner and start running down stairs. I could feel tears building up in my eyes. That jerk was going to expose my letter and I know Kukai would be so embarrassed by it that he will never want to talk to me again. My life freaking sucks!

I can feel peoples' eyes on me as I run, but they are all a blur. I hear whispers but I don't pay attention. I was going to get far away from Tsukiyomi Ikuto and this place.

"Amu-chan!"

"Amu-chii!"

I hear Rima and Yaya's voices but I don't stop I keep running, I run all the way through the courtyard, pass the soccer field, and all the way to a lone tree. I fall to my knees once I reach the tree and wipe my eyes.

I have to make that jerk pay for all the things he has already done! I just have to! But how do I do that? That was the only thing I couldn't think an answer for. "Why me?" I shout, and then I pound the ground with my feet. "Ugh you jerk!" I can seriously say I hate that playboy, and he's the first and only person I have ever hated. He has some serious problems, and he uses people, I mean what kind of person is he?

"You okay there, Hinamori?"

I freeze. I can't breathe, my body becomes numb, and my brain shuts down. I know that voice, but I am too afraid to look. I squeeze my eyes closed and pray and hope that _he_ wasn't there and if he was, he would leave soon.

"Hinamori?"

My eyes open and I see Kukai bending down in front of me, his face not far from mine. I wipe my eyes double checking that my tears were gone, and then I blush. "Kukai-kun…" I grumble, embarrassed.

"Everything okay?" he asks and I can see concern in his eyes. "You looked really upset running through the school like a crazy person."

"You saw?" I ask, really embarrassed.

"I followed," he corrects. "I had to make sure you were okay."

"Thank you," I say bowing my head with gratitude. He was nicer than I thought, and honestly that makes me like him even more now.

He grins. "You don't have to thank me!"

I blush. He was so good looking and having him this close to me was really making me nervous. "Yeah I do."

He blinks at me. "Are you okay, you're a little red?" He places the palm of his hand on my forehead, checking my temperature.

My eyes widen and I know I blush more because I can feel the heat coming from my face. "Are you sick?" he asks, his hand still on my forehead.

"N-no…" I answer, he was too cute right now, and I was losing my focus. "Some jerk is messing with me, is all, and I'm kind of upset about it."

He narrows his eyes and a frown replaces his smile. "Who's messing with you?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," I grumble, frowning as well.

"Aaahhh….that guy," is all Kukai says before he scratches his chin. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

I look at him in complete shock. Was he going to defend me? No way! Ikuto would have him beat up or worse, kicked off the soccer team or something and soccer was Kukai's life. There was no way I was going to let him be ruined by that jerk. I shake my head. "No thanks, I have it under control," I lie, basically whispering.

And then there was silence and then it hit me. This was the perfect time for me to confess. I look at Kukai and he is still looking at me, I can't read the emotion on his face. I become nervous again and I start to blush. I know I have to tell him my feelings because who knows when I will be able to otherwise, especially with Ikuto around.

I open my mouth to speak but he talks before I can say anything.

"You know, you're really pretty," he states, his traditional grin on his face once again.

I know that comment made me turned completely red in the face. "T-thanks," I stutter looking down at my hands. I look back at him. "K-Kukai-kun I…"

His head tilts to the side as he waits for me to finish my sentence. My thoughts freeze, I have no idea where to start or how I should say what I'm about to say, so I decide to 'go with the flow' and hope for the best.

"Yesterday, when I lost that letter," I start, liking where I was heading. "That letter wasn't from my grandma. It was actually a letter I wanted to give to you." I look down and take a deep breath. That little part took a lot out of me. I can feel myself starting to sweat. Curse my nerves!

He looks at me a little confused. "A letter for me?"

I nod. "Y-you s-see," I pause and take another deep breath; I was seriously tired of stuttering. So I sucked in all my courage and went for it. "I wanted to tell you my feelings."

His eyes widened and I believe he finally is on the same page as me.

"Souma Kukai-kun," I say his name with a small smile. "I've liked you for a long time. I hope you accept my feelings."

His eyes widen even more and his cheeks turn pink and I couldn't help but giggle, forgetting my fears about being rejected.

"Wow…I'm in shock," Kukai finally says, running his fingers through his hair still blushing.

"Sorry about that," I exclaim, blushing myself, twirling my hair with my fingers. I am honestly waiting for him to tell me how he might feel or if he's going to accept or reject my feelings.

"Who knew Hinamori Amu, would like _me_?" He says, still sounding in shock and I start to wonder what he meant by that. "This is so unreal."

"Kukai-kun…" I start to say and once again I stop because he starts talking.

"I like you too!" he states, turning red in his face. My heart stops as those words leave his mouth, and my hair moves with the breeze. He pulls me to him and wraps his arms around me into a tight hug. The guy I have a crush on likes me too. This is the moment every girl wishes for.

**0000000000000**

**That is the end of chapter two! Tell me what you think! Yes I know, I am putting KukaiXAmu moments in this, but they won't last that long. –evil smile- But I had to put it in a little bit, because I am a little fan of those two, but I love AMUTO so no worries. **

**Character's Ages:**

**CHANGED THE AGES OF AMU, RIMA, YAYA, NAGIHIKO, and KAIRI**

**CHANGED THE GRADE YEARS OF AMU, RIMA, YAYA, and NAGIHIKO**

**Amu:** 17 (Junior)

**Ikuto:** 19 (Senior)

**Kukai:** 17 (Junior)

**Ami:** 8 (3rd grade)

**Rima:** 16 (Junior)

**Yaya:** 16 (Junior)

**Nagihiko:** 18 (Senior)

**Kairi:** 17 (Junior)

**Daichi: **17 (Junior)

*******If this story gets 20 reviews I will upload the next chapter. –**grins- **That shouldn't be hard since the last chapter got 10. So is everyone in? Ok good. *******

**Please R&R!**

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	3. His Surprise

**Stuck in Love (Trapped in Love)**

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! MY FRIEND HAD HER BABY THURSDAY AND SINCE THEN I HAVE BEEN BUSY! **

**Wow guys! Thanks for the reviews! I am feeling the love! And please, keep the love coming! I am so glad that everyone likes this story! I am trying really hard for you readers! Thank you thank you!**

**Thanks:**

HelloKitty'sTheShit

xXxKittyAmber x PuppyDantexXx

bma925

AMUTOforever305

Pinkette

BrambleAkira101

Vampiress-Hannah-Tsukiyomi

kawaii-amuto-4-life

Akalina Kellinor

Stealthy Ninja

.x

lala805

Nya

MiakaAi

DeadlySilentAnimeLover

XxKukiMonsterxX

DarkChoclat

XxIce-ChildxX

StormySea

kawaii-amuto-4-life

HikariNightDemon

Sexyangel

Anoynomous

Cherry

Kukai Fanatic

**IF I FORGOT ANYONE I AM SO SORRY!**

**Ch. 3. His Surprise**

**10 Minutes later**

Kukai and I ended up walking to a table in the courtyard, sitting across from each other and here we are both staring at one another and it seems like we have been doing it forever before one of us gains the courage to break the silence. It was him who spoke first.

"Ha this is all insane," he chuckles, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't expect this."

"Me either," I say, a smile basically glued onto my face. I was so happy that I couldn't describe the feelings I felt. I just knew I wanted to scream out in joy and run a marathon.

"So what now?" he asks me with a little hesitation.

I bit down on my lip. "Whatever you want," I offer, not really knowing what it is that he wants. I know what I want but that doesn't mean he wants the same thing as I do.

What he does next surprises me, he grabs one of my hands with his. He looks me in the eyes and says my name, "Amu."

I nod waiting on for him to continue. My heart is pounding and the butterflies in my stomach must be on some drugs because they are starting to make me feel sick. I need to gain control of myself before I blow this.

"Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asks me as he blushes once again. I could tell he was embarrassed but the smile he had on his face meant he was happy as well.

I turn red in the face and nod, smiling like a fool I answer, "Yes!"

And once again we're in an awkward silence, but this time it didn't last long because he hops to his feet and shouts 'Woo hoo!' and I giggle at his reaction.

I stand up and we walk to where we are standing in front of one another. "We probably should get to class huh? We do have home economics together," he states.

I watch him offer me his hand to hold and I gladly accept, and with that we walk towards the school and as we walk I feel like we're being watched and a bad chill goes up my spine. I start to look around and I see a figure on top of the roof looking down at us and then I remember. Ikuto.

I turn my attention away from our audience and look back at my 'boyfriend'. "Kukai-kun, you've made me really happy today," I state.

"Same here," he says ruffling my hair and we both start laughing. This might just actually work out.

**0000000000000000000000000**

**At lunch**

"You're what?" Rima and Yaya shout together as we sit at our usual table in the cafeteria. I just told them all about my morning from the horrible hour with Ikuto to my happy twenty minutes with Kukai.

I shush them as my face turns red. "Guys, not so loud!" I hiss covering their mouths with each one of my hands. "You heard right," I whisper finally, a smile on my face.

"Amu-chii, Yaya is so happy!" Yaya squeals.

"I knew you had it in you," Rima states with a smile on her face. "Way to go!"

"Thanks," I grumble embarrassed. I was still in shock that I had the coolest boyfriend around. My life was good and I was totally happy.

"Hey, there's Romeo right now," Rima says pointing knowing both Yaya and I would look. We see Kukai enter the room, looking around. He sees us and a grin appears on his face.

I watch as girls look at him pass by their tables, and I see them smile and whisper; they probably were some of his fans, which didn't bother me because I now had the title of his girlfriend. It seems like everyone is watching him make his way to our table.

We both have a smile on our faces and don't break eye contact. He finally reaches my seat. "Hey," he says starting to blush again.

"Hi," I respond. "About to go practice or are you actually going to eat?"

He grins and rubs the back of his head. "Practice," he answers, I feel like pouting because I wanted us to eat as a couple, but I know how dedicated he is to his sport.

"Have fun," I exclaim, and in the corner of my eyes I see Yaya and Rima grinning like fools and I see everyone else gossiping.

What happens next shocks the whole room, Kukai bends over and kisses me on my cheek. I hear gasps and I know people are drawing conclusions and have probably figured out we are together.

I blush, but I look down letting my hair cover my face so the whole room doesn't see. I was on cloud 9!

"I'll see you later!" he shouts, jogging off so that he wouldn't be late meeting up with the team.

It takes me a minute or two to gather myself and my thoughts, and when I finally I do I look up at Rima and Yaya and they are staring at me with wide eyes. Yaya actually looks scared.

I blink at them. "What's wrong? It's just a kiss you guys," I state with a giggle. "No reason to freak…"

"Amu…" Rima starts, shaking her head making me silent. She nods her head signaling me to look up and I do, my eyes go wide.

_Ikuto._

"Hey, Amu," his cold voice scares me and I am actually afraid.

I scowl covering up my fear. "What do you want?" I ask, trying to sound as rude as possible. This guy was getting on my nerves.

"So there's this rumor going on," he starts, but he stops to pull a chair to him and then he sits down, sitting in the chair the wrong way, still facing me. "That you are dating the soccer captain. That's not true right?" His sapphire eyes seem to go darker and I almost didn't register what he said because I was too busy focusing on what his eyes was trying to tell me. Why he angry?

"And if I was? What does it matter to you?" I question. I dismiss him by coolly picking up my soda and taking a sip from the straw.

I hear people say something like 'she's blowing off the prince!' and like 'is she stupid!' and of course I ignore them because I am tired of people and what they thought.

I hear a loud thud causing me to jump back in my seat. I look over at Ikuto and I realize that he had pounded the table with his fist.

"You're mine," he states standing up. "Don't forget that." It seems like he was about to leave so that was the perfect time for me to speak.

"Like hell I am," I grumble rolling my eyes.

He turns around and smirks. "You still don't get it, do you?" and with that question he grabs onto my wrist and pulls me out of my seat.

My body slams into his, he used so much force with his pull that our bodies collided. "What the hell!" I shout getting angry. "That hurt!"

He presses his nose against mine and stares hard into my honey eyes. "You don't want your little boyfriend to end up getting hurt, right?"

My eyes widen and I try to squirm out of his hold, but once again I am not able to. My life is starting to suck again at this very moment. "You wouldn't," I hiss.

"Try me," he threatens, his expression getting colder by the second.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you can't control people," I state. "Are you really that big of a jerk? Do you enjoy making people miserable? Because that is how you are making me feel, you're ruining my happiness you asshole!" With every word I got louder until I was shouting.

Rima jumps out of her seat. "You need to leave," she demands glaring at him.

He looks at her and looks back at me. Out of nowhere his buddies were surrounding our table. I look around and I see other boys, out of those four I know two, Nagihiko and Kairi. The third one had long purple hair like Nagi and purple eyes, he was wearing a beanie over his head; the forth boy had green hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, and wore glasses like Kairi.

Nagihiko waves at me as he stands by Rima, and my dear friend Rima looks at all these males around us giving them all a death glare, but no one backs down.

"Now come on everyone, we can all be friends here," Nagihiko states with a smile.

"Why would we want to be friends with jerks like you boys?" Rima questions, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now that's not fair," Nagi pouts, "We're not jerks. You don't even know us well enough to judge us like that."

"He's the biggest jerk, I've met," I state glaring at Ikuto.

"You misunderstand how Ikuto works. He doesn't mean any harm," Nagi claims as he rubs the back of his head. "Ikuto's not good with words all the time, but he isn't a bad person."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever," I grumble.

I feel Ikuto's grip loosen and I step away from him. I notice he is staring ahead along with everyone else around us so I decide to look in the direction as well and I see Kukai standing there looking like he was getting mad.

Ikuto and Kukai stare at one another for the longest time, till I take the hint and walk away from Ikuto when I can.

I walk over to Kukai and lightly touch his arm. He turns me around and places his arm around my shoulders and starts to speak, still looking at Ikuto. "Leave Amu alone." And with those words he turns us around and starts walking away, but not before Ikuto got his two sense in.

"Enjoy your sweet time with her. It won't last long, you can count on that. She belongs to me," his words were cold and took my breath away.

I turn pink. Why must he always say stuff like that? I see Rima and Yaya run up to us and the four of us leave.

Once we're out of the cafeteria Kukai wraps his arms around me and places his hand on the back of my head. "I'll protect you Amu. I won't let that jerk get away with bullying you."

I turn red and wrap my arms around him as well. Kukai cares, he really cares.

Cough. Cough.

And we are interrupted.

"Sorry, I had to clear my throat," Rima lies and Yaya giggles. I look over at them and shake my head. Thanks for ruining our moment girls. Jeez.

**0000000000000000000000000**

**After school: Soccer practice**

Yaya, Rima, and I decide to stay after school and watch Kukai and his team practice. So we all three sat on the bleachers watching the soccer ball kicked from one side of the field to the next.

Kukai stops for a second, looks over at us, smiles, and waves before he continues on running. I smile thinking on how great he is and how extremely lucky I got.

"So did you notice the cutie with the glasses?" Yaya questions out of nowhere. Rima and I look at her confused so she goes on. "You know the one with green hair. Was standing like right by me."

"One of Ikuto's groupies?" I question, a sweat drop forming on the side of my head. There was no way Yaya would.

She nods and smiles. "Yeah! He was cute!"

"They all looked like a bunch of pretty boys," Rima states rolling her eyes, but I can't help but notice that there is a tint of pink on her cheeks. What the heck has gotten into my friends?

"Well the guys, besides Ikuto, are actually not that bad, from what I could tell. Some of them talked to me when I was forced to take notes," I exclaim and I swear I see both of their eyes light up.

"What are we talking about?"

My heart stops and I swear I am getting sick of it doing that. My throat becomes dry and my palms start to sweat as I recognize that dark silky voice. The three of us turn our heads and right behind us, leaning in to where he was practically in between Rima and I, was Ikuto, squatting. He smirks.

"What are you doing here?" I ask annoyed by him always popping out of thin air.

"I heard one of the players was hurt today, so I'm here to try out," he answers, his smirk widening and as it does I feel my stomach tighten. "Is that a problem, Amu?"

I don't get to say a word as he jumps up and walks down the bleachers, loudly stepping might I add. Kukai turns his attention to Ikuto and heads towards the bleachers.

"What do you want?" Kukai asks, his tone of his voice actually sounded mean.

"I'm here to play," Ikuto exclaims crossing his arms. "Wasn't one of your players hurt? Kenji was his name wasn't it?"

I see Kukai's eyes go wide and for some reason I get a weird vibe as I hear Ikuto chuckle. Kukai looks at Ikuto and then turns his head to the right. "So why are your friends here?"

I look to the right as well and we all can see his friends walking onto the field.

"You never know when one of your guys might get hurt again," Ikuto states, and for some reason I think it's a warning for chills run up my spine, and it wasn't a good feeling.

I see Nagihiko hopping the bleachers to where the girls and I sat, a pink-haired girl behind him. "Amu-chan!" he beams, he finally reaches us and takes a seat right by Rima who once again has pink cheeks.

"Ah this is Amu! The girl everyone has been talking about!" the girl that followed him states with a huge smile on her face. She looks like a sporty girl seeing as in her hair is in a ponytail high on her head.

"And you are?" I ask, using my spicy attitude.

"I'm Ran! I hang around this group of loser boys!" she states winking, "Glad to meet another girl that isn't obsessed with Ikuto!" She extends her hand out and we shake. "Nice to meet you Amu-chan!"

"Nice…to…meet you too," I say slowly. These kids are strange.

"Whoa look at Ikuto go!" Yaya beams catching my attention. I look on the field and I see Ikuto running, kicking the ball as he went, he was moving so quick that Kukai looked like he wasn't able to keep up, but he sure was trying.

Finally Kukai did and he cut in front of Ikuto kicking the ball the opposite direction and the battle was on, I have never seen two boys play a sport as intense as they were. I noticed how all the other team members backed down; this was a game between Kukai and Ikuto. Who know how long this 'game' of theirs was going to last. Of course I was hoping Kukai would win, but for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of Ikuto, which freaked me out.

Ikuto gets the ball right from under Kukai's feet and he starts towards the goal he didn't to score in. I hear Ikuto's friends call his name and I hear Kukai's team, besides Daichi, Yaya and Rima shout his name.

This was unreal. I see Ikuto kick the ball with all his might and I watch as it makes it in the goal, hitting the net with so much force. We all watch as Ikuto and Kukai are both out of breath. Kukai falls onto the grass and Ikuto grabs hold of his knees, taking in deep breaths.

My mind locked up. What was wrong with me?

All of a sudden the sound of thunder is heard and rain starts pouring down on all of us. I hear female screams and male groans.

My eyes are stuck on Ikuto. He looks over my direction, his hair sticking to his face. He smirks at me and winks and I feel my cheeks get hot.

**00000000000000000000000000**

**The next day**

It was Friday and I was sick. Yes, I caught a cold thanks to yesterday's downpour. So here I am home alone, bored out of my mind. I wish I could be at school, but there was no way I wanted people to see me with my puffy face, snotty nose, and watery eyes. I was a mess.

Tomorrow night was my dad's date with Ami, me, and his new 'girlfriend or fiancée' thing so I had to get to feeling better by then. The plan today was to get as much rest a possible and with me being home I wouldn't have to deal with the stress of school or Ikuto's torture. I was free today.

I snuggle in my covers and my mind starts to wonder. I still didn't have a clue why Ikuto was toying with me? And I just now decided I am going to find out, because there has to be a reason. Why else would a guy like him waste his time with me?

**Beep!**

I look over to the counter next to my bed and I see my cell phone is lit up. I slide the scroll button on my iPhone and see I have a message from Kukai.

_**How are you feeling today?**_

I smile. He's worried about me. I press the screen of my phone and send the message.

_**Feeling better now ;)**_

We are too cute if you ask me. I giggle to myself and press my phone to my chest. I was seriously happy with how this relationship was going. I think it could actually work out. All of a sudden a familiar boy with blue-hair and dark sapphire eyes enters my mind. My eyes widened.

"Why am I thinking about him?" I question out loud, laying my hand on my forehead while I think. "That jerk…"

**Beep!**

My other hand grabs my phone and reads the next text message.

_**Haha. Well I'm glad I can help :)**_

I once again smile. Well I think now it is time for me to try and get a nap in so I can get healthy again. The sooner I get better the sooner I can see my boyfriend.

_**You're so sweet. I'm going to take a nap. Ttyl :)**_

And with that I close my eyes and pass out.

**Saturday:**

Today is Saturday, yes, the day that I am suppose to meet the woman my dad has been seeing for three months behind my back. And right now I am getting ready. It is 5:00 and dinner is at 6:00. We all are going to be eating at a Japanese steakhouse so I know I have to look a little dressed up, also because I want to make an impression on this woman.

I decided I was going to wear part of my hair in a ponytail that sat on the top right side of my head, and then the rest of my hair was down; one of my usually hairstyles.

My dress was a lighter shade of pink; it went to my mid-thigh and at the bottom was layered in two, it also tied around my neck. I wore socks that went almost up to my knees and pink converse that went over my ankles. **(A/N: I am not good with descriptions on clothing. So there is a pic on my profile under this stories definition)**

I looked like my normal self, yet I added more cuteness into the outfit than normal. I knew Ami would be in a bright pink frilly dress and probably had her hair in bows.

It was time to meet this lady and I was prepared to.

"Amu-chan are you ready?" I hear my father ask.

"Hai!" I shout my answer.

And with that the three of us get into the car and leave. It takes up about twenty minutes to get downtown and it takes us about ten more to find a parking spot near the restaurant. We walk into very dim lighted steakhouse and my father says 'Reservation for Hinamori'. The man nods and he takes us to our table with is of course in front of a stone grill.

The man leaves and I look at my father questionably.

"She'll be here soon," he states with a smile, and he wasn't kidding because not even ten seconds later a sweet voice of a woman's was heard behind us.

"These are the beautiful Amu and Ami I've heard so much about!"

I turn around to see a woman with long blond hair and dark blue eyes standing there. She wore a long black dress that was strapless and all I could think about was how beautiful she was. She was like a model…and my dad was dating her?

My dad gets up kisses her cheek and offers a seat right next to him; therefore my dad was in the middle of me and her, and Ami to my left. That's when I noticed that there was still one more plate setting set up and my eyebrow rose in question.

She must notice because she says, "My son will be going us this evening."

That's when I lost thought. Not only will I have a step-mother, but I will have a step-brother, why didn't my father inform me of this?

I look at my dad and he chuckles nervously. "I forgot I didn't mention anything to you Amu-chan."

"He's a little older than you Amu-chan, but he is really excited to meet his new sisters!" she beams with a huge grin on her face.

I laugh nervously. "I can't wait to meet him either…"

"Amu-chan, I'd like to introduce myself," she says reaching over my father and taking my right head. "I'm Hoshina Souko." Her voice is like an angel I almost didn't catch her name, almost.

"I'm sorry, what is your name?" I ask, wanting her to repeat making sure I didn't hear wrong. This lady couldn't possibly be related to…

"Hoshina Souko," I hear someone else other than her answer. It was a dark, silky voice, and I knew it well.

I turn around and I see my worst nightmare standing there, a smirk plastered on his face.

"I-Ikuto…" I stutter my eyes growing wide. No way?

"Ikuto! Honey! You made it just in time!" Souko-san beams with so much delight. "Amu-chan, this is my son Ikuto, Ikuto this is…"

He cuts her off. "Amu-chan, of course, I know."

My whole world goes black and I am at a loss of words. Did he know that our parents were dating and thinking about getting married? Was this part of his sick and twisted game? I was seriously living in hell now.

**Now what did you guys think of this chapter? Was it good? Well I hope so! And yes, here is one of the big surprises in this fic! Haha a little twist and I love it!**

**Character's Ages:**

**CHANGED THE AGES OF AMU, RIMA, YAYA, NAGIHIKO, and KAIRI**

**CHANGED THE GRADE YEARS OF AMU, RIMA, YAYA, and NAGIHIKO**

**Amu:** 17 (Junior)

**Ikuto:** 19 (Senior)

**Kukai:** 17 (Junior)

**Ami:** 8 (3rd grade)

**Rima:** 16 (Junior)

**Yaya:** 16 (Junior)

**Nagihiko:** 18 (Senior)

**Kairi:** 17 (Junior)

**Daichi: **17 (Junior)

**Ran: **17 (Junior)

******Since I got way more reviews than I thought I would. I will update again once I have 45. They keep me motivated! Thank you all so much!******

**Please R & R!**

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	4. He's a thief

**Stuck In Love (Trapped in Love)**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I will post everyone's name every two chapters! Lol**

**Ch.4 He's a thief **

"You and Ikuto are what?" Rima and Yaya shout as I explain everything to them while we sit at our table during lunch on Monday.

"Our parents are getting married, which means Ikuto and I are about to become step-siblings. Oh joy," I grumble, resting my chin in my hands, elbows sitting on top the table.

"You're kidding right?" Rima questions, still in shock, rubbing her temples.

"I wish," I groan, I was seriously about to have a meltdown. I still couldn't believe this weekend happened the way it did. I can't believe my father and Ikuto's mother have been seeing each other and are getting married in a few months! This was all just madness!

"Ok, explain everything that happened that night," Yaya says, almost demanding, "this way Rima-chan and I can get a better understanding of all this. I mean this is bizarre."

"Ok, Ikuto shows up right when his mother was repeating her name, she was repeating her name because I couldn't believe my ears and…." I start the story of our 'family' dinner.

**Flashback**

My eyes are glued to Ikuto as he takes the seat available next to his mother. I felt like I was floating out of my body and watching the scene from a different point of view. My heart was pounding at a very slow pace, but it thudded hard against my chest. My throat was dry and my eyes starting burning, and that's when my headache started.

I rub my forehead and groan. "Why me?"

My dad looks at me concerned. "Are you alright Amu-chan?" he questions, and as he does all eyes are on me, including a pair of dark, sapphire ones.

I feel my cheeks go hot, and I feel embarrassed. I did not want to make this night awkward for my dad nor did I want to ruin this evening with his soon to be fiancée. "U-um, I just have a headache," I answer, which was sort of true.

"Do you need to go home?" my dad questions, I could tell he was very worried and I knew if I said yes to that question, he would most likely be disappointed.

"If you need a ride, Amu-chan, Ikuto would gladly drive you home," Souko states with a sweet smile. How was she his mother?

Ikuto smirks. "I'd be more than happy to."

"No, no, I'm fine," I say, wanting to shoot Ikuto a glare, but instead I put on a smile. "If it gets worse however, I will let you know."

My dad smiles at me. "Alright, then, let's get some food!"

And with those we all ordered. I was in shock, my brain wasn't functioning right, and I was no longer hungry. I'm letting this guy get under my skin, and I have to find a way to end that before things get out of hand and this guy gets whatever it is that he wants.

"Amu-chan, did you know Ikuto-kun goes to the same school as you?" my father questions looking over at me. "He can scare off all the boys for me!"

"I didn't know that dad," I lie, not wanting them to know Ikuto and I know each other, because they would most likely ask questions like 'when did you to meet', 'how do you know each other', 'or are you friends' and I did not want to answer those questions and reveal the truth about this playboy. Ikuto scaring off boys? Ha. More like I need someone to scare off Ikuto.

"Such a big school for you two to have never met," Souko-san states, "My father is the principal so if you need anything that deals with school he would love to help out."

I start to think about the size of our school, and it big, and it makes me wonder if Ikuto discovered me the day I accidently handed him the letter or if he hunted me out and waited for an opportunity. I nod at Souko-san. "Thanks, but I don't think I will need any help."

My father makes a sound that sounds like a squeal and he beams, "Amu-chan's so independent! So cool!"

I roll my eyes at take a sip of my water that was in front of me. Why does he always do that?

Souko-san applauds and I sweat-drop. Please don't tell me she is like my father because that would just be creepy.

"So tonight was the night we decided to have our families come together," my father starts; he and Souko-san grab each other's hands and look at me, Ami, and Ikuto. "Souko and I apologize for not telling you sooner about our relationship, but I think this meeting is going very well."

Souko takes over, "We think that is a good sign. Tsumugu and I actually plan on getting married in a couple of months."

"Yay! Wedding!" Ami squeals, clapping her hands.

My eyes widened. So soon? Wow, this is a surprise. "In a couple months? Are you two sure that you want to so soon?" I question, trying to sound like an adult making sure they were not making a mistake.

"Do you know of a reason we shouldn't marry so soon, Amu-chan?" Dad questions, a frown starting to form on his face.

'_Yeah. Ikuto. That boy sitting right next to that pretty blonde that you want to marry,'_ is what I thought and what I wanted to say. "No, I just don't want you two to rush things." I cross my arms over my chest.

"You don't object then?" Souko-san asks, her eyes were looking at me, begging for approval.

I feel like she is asking me 'do you want me to be unhappy and lonely?' Great. There is no way I want my father unhappy, and she was too sweet for me to turn her down. I don't have a problem with her, it's her son that is the problem with this whole marriage thing! "I-I don't object," I grumble.

"Yay!" Souko-san and dad jump up in the air and hug each other. I sweat drop at the scene they were causing, everyone in the restaurant had their eyes on our table. They eventually sit back down and we receive our dinner.

"Oh also, we forgot to mention that we are looking for a house," Dad claims, causing me to spit out my food.

"W-what?" I say, almost shouting.

"Well we have to move out of our apartment, Amu-chan, it won't suit the five of us, and Souko was living with her father for the time being, we plan on getting our own place, a new home for a new beginning," he explains with a grin on his face. "I know you probably don't want to move out of our home, but it will be easier and…"

"Dad, don't worry about me," I say sighing. "It's fine. I understand." I was just in disbelief that that blue-haired creep and I will be living under the same roof. Fantastic.

I look over at Ikuto, he was looking at me, smirk on his face. His smirk was evil, it was sick and twisted and I started to panic when I started to think of the things he could do to me if we lived in the same house.

**End of flashback**

"Wait whoa, your two families will be moving in together?" Rima asks her jaw dropping.

I nod. "Yeah they started looking today. They want to move in before the wedding, they want all of us to get to know one another better and become like a family," I state, my words sounded like I was completely disappointed, which I was but not because my father was marrying this wonderful woman. "So as soon as they find a place, Tsukiyomi Ikuto and I will be roomies."

"Poor Amu-chii," Yaya sighs, rubbing my back. "But don't worry, Rima-chan, Yaya, and Kukai-kun will help keep you safe!"

I smacked my head realizing that I would have to tell my boyfriend that the boy that has been bullying me, harassing me, and pretty much stalking me is about to become part of my family and that we were about to be moving in together. I could just imagine what kind of reaction I will get from him. He probably won't be happy because he knows Ikuto isn't anywhere close to being the nicest person and Kukai wants to protect me from anything or anyone that could harm me.

"Guess you and Ikuto will be getting close now? I bet you two will even become best friends," Rima jokes, rolling her eyes.

I feel an evil aurora behind me and I look, I don't see anyone, but I feel like someone is looking at me giving me the worst glare ever. Must be my imagination because no one is looking at me, but no matter hard I try to stop thinking about it, I still have that feeling someone is watching me.

"Alright, should we go see if we can catch a peak at the soccer team?" Rima suggests knowing what would put me in a better move.

I smile and answer, "of course." We get up out of our seats and start walking. I pause for a second realizing my backpack was still at the table. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." They walk through the double doors taking them outside and I rush back to the table and get my bag, and finally I start to walk towards the double doors.

As I approach them my stomach starts hurting, I know someone in this room or around this area is giving me an ugly look, there was just no other reason for it. I push the double doors open and I walk into a surprise.

**Splash!**

I am drenched by about three gallons of water that just hit me out of nowhere. I look up and see three girls on the balcony over the entrance of the double doors and see them holding an empty bucket. They were all glaring at me which right away I understood they dumped this water on me.

"What the hell?" I shout glaring right back at them. "What do you think you are doing?" My hair was down by the force of the water, sticking to my face and my clothes felt like they were glued to me.

I see one girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes step in front of them, which meant she had to be in charge of this stupid prank. She glares at me. "Who do you think you are?" she's shouting back at me as if I was in the wrong.

"Amu-chan! Amu-chii!" I hear Rima and Yaya's voice which meant they would soon be right at my side.

"What do you mean who do I think I am? You're the one who poured water on me! You should be explaining who you are!" I hiss, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Stay away from Ikuto, or else! He's not interested in little girls like you," she warns before her and her friends turn around and start to walk off.

"This is about Ikuto! I don't even care about Ikuto! I don't even like him! You've got the wrong idea! If anyone needs to be leaving someone alone, he needs to leave me alone! Got that!" I feel a vein pop out on top of my head as I become angry.

"Amu, are you alright?" Rima asks as she reaches me. "What did they do to you? What was their problem?"

"Ikuto," I hiss, and with that I storm off. I had a good idea I could find out where that bastard was at. It was his fault that those girls just ruined my clothes and that I would now have to find a spare outfit or I wouldn't be able to go back to class. He was about to pay.

"Amu-chii wait up!" I hear Yaya shout and I know her and Rima are following behind me.

I turn the corner and heads towards the part of the school kids smoked at, it was labeled for the 'cool' kids so they would have a place to smoke, slack off, make out, and whatever, and sure enough I see Ikuto laying on top of a picnic table all of his buddies either standing up smoking or sitting down, chilling in the grass. I see all, but Ikuto's, of their eyes look in my direction. All mouths dropped.

Ikuto was oblivious that I was coming and I could see why, he had his iPod headphones in his ears. I stand hovering over him and grab onto my hair. I smirk and ring out the water that was still in my pink locks on top of the playboy.

His eyes jolt open and he sits up cursing, "What the hell do you think you are doing?" and with that he grabs the back of my neck and brings my face two inches from his and he glares at me.

"Some stupid female did this to me and it's your fault!" I hiss glaring back at me. "If you would leave me alone your pathetic fan-girls wouldn't think I have interest in you! This is all dumb and you need to fix it!"

A smirk forms on his face.

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" I hear Nagihiko ask, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, are you okay, sis," Ikuto teases as he starts to chuckle.

My eyes widen and I growl. "This isn't funny! I'm getting harassed thanks to your ass!" I state hatefully.

"And you want me to fix that?" he questions, humor in his voice.

"Yes!" I say almost screaming this time.

"What will do you for me if I fix it?" he asks, letting go so I can back up away from him.

"What?" I ask this time.

"I'm not going to help you for free," he states his smirk widening.

I growl. "I shouldn't have to pay you to the fix the mess that you caused, that's just stupid, and I'm not doing it," I claim, glaring harder at him.

"Ah, come on," he says trying to pout. "Look at what happened to you thanks to some of my 'fan-girls', or whatever you want to call them, you don't want something like this to happen again do you?"

"Forget it," I hiss turning around. "I don't need your help anyways."

"Who did this to you, Amu-chan?" Nagihiko asks appearing in front of me.

I shrug. "A blonde I have never seen before and her two friends," I answer and with that I leave and I swear I heard Ikuto's voice say 'I'll take care of it' or something like that as I walk away.

**00000000000000000000**

I start to walk back towards the school after leaving Ikuto and his group and I start to wonder where Rima and Yaya went but I see them running towards me, a brown-haired boy behind them.

Oh no, they got Kukai. I rub my left arm and stop walking. How embarrassing.

Kukai rushes past them and wraps a jacket around me while pulling me into a hug at the same time. "Are you okay?" he asks in a whisper.

I nod against his shoulder and take in his scent. He smells like Hollister, one of my favorite scents. "Thank you," I mumble against his clothes.

He pulls me back so that he was looking me in the eyes. "You don't have to thank me. I said I was going to protect you," he eyes lowered as he continues. "I'm not doing that great of a job though."

"You're not always going to be with me, I have to be able to defend myself too," I state smiling at him. "I'm just glad you're here now." I blush and he chuckles.

And once again we are interrupted by a cough.

"Once again, clearing my throat," Rima lies; she looks at me serious after speaking and says. "I'll find out who that girl was, and I'll make her pay."

As we stood there I felt like we were being watched, which was very possible we are in the courtyard after all, but I got the feeling from before when I walked through the double doors. I decide to ignore it; I don't care at this point.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Rima takes me home because I was accused from school for 5th period so I could get dry clothes and so I could dry my hair. The last thing I needed was to get sick again. It only took us forty minutes and then we were back in school. We arrived right when passing period was taking place.

And no one could expect what would happen next.

We enter the front door of the school and see all whole bunch of students stopped in the hallway, every single one of them holding a piece of paper in their hands.

Rima and I look at each other confused on what was going on, everyone should be walking around and getting into lockers, not just stopped in the hallway.

"That's Hinamori Amu," I hear someone say.

I look up but no one is looking at me, they were looking at that dang piece of paper still.

"I had no idea she was like this. I thought she was so cool, poor Kukai-kun."

"There's no way. She's too good for Ikuto-kun. This has to be false."

"But look at the pictures, how are can they be fake?"

I'm frozen, what was going on? Everyone is talking about me and it has to do with those papers everyone had.

Rima snatches a piece of paper from a student that was passing by earning a 'Hey!' from the boy.

Rima looks at it and so do I. Both of us gasp and our eyes widen and what we are seeing. It read 'Hinamori Amu is a little slut,' and above the writing was a picture of Ikuto and me earlier when I was soaked, when he had pulled me close to his face. There was also a picture below the writing and it was of me and Kukai when he was holding me today. And underneath that picture were bold letters that said 'BUSTED'.

I feel my cheeks go hot. Who would do such a thing?

I look up from the poster and see a bunch of people looking at me. I'm angry and Rima and I both at the same time start snatching the posters out of people's hands.

"Why would you read such bullshit?" I ask them, with my spicy attitude. "Don't always believe words coming out of someone's mouth who is jealous. This isn't anywhere close to the truth. What idiots."

We continue to gather papers and I see a flash of brown and look over, Kukai was also grabbing papers from people, not saying a word.

Then it hits me. He must be so embarrassed. I'm supposed to be his girlfriend and some horrible person took two pictures of me that gave off the wrong of impression. Kukai was popular because he was the soccer captain and a bunch of people looked up to him; this could ruin his whole image.

I feel sadness overcome me and I don't know what to say. I stand there and watch Kukai and Rima collect posters and tear some that were on the walls and lockers.

"Hey, Hinamori, got room for one more?" I hear a boy ask as he starts laughing and so do some of his buddies around him.

That's when I see a quick flash of blue. The boy who made that remark was pinned up against a locker, lifted out of the air. And the person who was pinning him was no other than Ikuto.

My eyes widen and Ikuto speaks. "You better watch what you say, you got that?" He pulls the guy back and then slams him back into the locker. His warning gave me goosebumps.

He looks at me and I can't tell what emotion is trying to be expressed through his eyes, but I am starting to think he is sorry for today, not like he'd say it to me but who knows.

"Amu, are you okay?" Kukai asks as he approaches me. He was able to stop gathering because Ikuto's friends started to help out as well, and some also Yaya, she came out of nowhere as well.

Rima started walking towards us, Nagihiko behind her; both of them had a huge pile of posters.

"I'm so sorry," I say as I feel ashamed. "You must be embarrassed."

"That's not why I took those papers away from people," he states, looking into my eyes. "I'm not embarrassed. I don't want people getting wrong idea of you; I don't want them to treat you badly. You're not that type of person that someone is trying to make you out to be. I know you're hurt because of what was said on those posters, you shouldn't let them effect you, you know it isn't true."

I wrap my arms around him, not caring people were watching. "Thank you, Kukai-kun." His arms wrap around me.

I look over his shoulder and see Ikuto lowering the boy he had warned. He looks at me and then turns around and walks off, all his friends, but one, following behind.

"Amu-chan, is there anything I can do?" I hear Nagihiko ask, I can hear the concern in his voice.

"Find out who did this," Rima growls. "This is all because of your friend harassing her."

Nagihiko's eyes lowered. "Ikuto isn't like that. Give him a chance, please?"

"Will you find out who did this?" Rima asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I promise to do my best," he exclaims placing a hand over his heart.

"Then we'll consider giving him a chance," Rima says in a harsh tone, not really wanting to say those words.

"I'll give him a chance," I promise, and my words were true. "We are about to be 'family' after all."

Kukai looks down at me with a confused look on his face and I give him a small smile. "My father and his mother are getting married, can you believe that? Just found out Saturday, sorry I didn't tell you till now."

He ruffles my hair. "Stop apologizing," he says grinning.

**0000000000000**

I'm exiting the school with Rima and Yaya heading to soccer practice once again and when we get to the door that girl from before stands there, arms crossed around her chest, glaring at me. We stop and I glare back at her; it feels like it is just us to in that whole school. I don't even know who she is but I seriously dislike her.

"Like my posters?" she asks, a small smirk forming on her lips.

My eyes twitch. It was her that made those? So what is she spying on me? "Yeah, I found them hilarious," I spit out my words. Rima and Yaya remain quiet; they know this is behind me and this blonde.

She chuckles and it is the most irritating sound I have ever heard, like nails scratching a chalk board. "Now the whole school knows what you really are."

I don't even bother talking about that subject; I just get to the point. "Who are you?"

She looks at me and her eyes are like ice when she speaks. "I'm Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto," and I finally know her name.

"Are you obsessed with Ikuto or something? Is that why you are trying to ruin me?" I question, knowing very well she has a thing for Ikuto.

Her eyes hardened. "You don't know anything about Ikuto-kun. A small pathetic person like you shouldn't ever stand next to him or even get to say a word to him."

"Yeah because Ikuto is such a king," I say sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"He's a prince, a true prize, what would you know," she hisses before she leans against the door causing it to open. "You'll never be with a prince like him. Ikuto thinks of you as some kind of new toy, he'll get sick of you soon."

"I hope so," I say sighing, knowing I am pushing her buttons. "I can't wait till he is off my back. He's been annoying me."

She glares at me. "How dare you say such a thing? A plain girl like yourself, you have no idea," she growls, and with that she turns around and leaves.

"Crazy bitch," Rima hisses.

"You can say that again," Yaya agrees and with that we start laughing.

There's no point of letting a girl like that bring us down. She can do whatever she wants to me, but no matter what she does I will always have my friends by my side and my boyfriend. She can't make the people that care about me look at me differently, no matter how hard she tried or how determined she was.

**0000000000000000000000000**

We're at our usual spot at the bleachers. Yaya had to eventually leave because she had to go pick up her baby brother again and Rima seemed distracted because Nagihiko was talking to her. I pretty much was sitting by myself watching Kukai and Ikuto run around the field, kicking the soccer ball back and forth. Ran was leaning over the railing shouting at Daichi, apparently they were dating.

I decide it is my time to get drink for all the boys that were on the field. I stand up and walk over the railing. "Gatorade okay?" I ask, shouting out to the whole field.

I hear a bunch of 'yes's and I decide to head to the cafeteria to get about 16 boys. I like helping out Kukai's team when I can, makes me feel like I have a purpose of coming to practice other than just watching my boyfriend.

Once I get to the cafeteria I pick out two different flavors and get eight of each. I start to put them in my bag realizing it might have been easier if I would have asked Rima to come.

"Need some help?"

I turn around and see Ikuto there extending his hands. I nod and he takes the bag I have in my hands and placing them neatly in the bag; he leaves me to carry three. We walk out of the cafeteria together and there was absolute silence, which was awkward. The silence only lasted about three minutes of the walk.

"Amu."

I look at him curiously and he continues.

"I'm sorry about today," he pretty much grumbles.

I stop walking as he says those words and I have no idea how to respond.

"That female, Lulu, she's one of my old friends, she tends to get very jealous, and I'm sorry. I'm having a talk with her about it," he says staring at me in the eyes wanting me to believe he was truly sorry and was serious.

I nod and then my brain thinks of a question I feel like asking. "Why are you always picking on me anyways? If you didn't do it she wouldn't get jealous."

He smirks. "Are you really asking that question?"

"Yeah, I'm really asking that question," I roll my eyes. Did he think I was trying to be funny? I was dead serious.

"What kind of answer are you wanting, eh, Amu?" he teases, his smirk widening.

"I want the truth," I growl getting annoyed.

"And what is the truth, _Amu,_" he slowly emphasizes my name.

My eyes start to twitch as he continues to toy with me. "Ikuto," I hiss, really annoyed.

"Amu," he responds.

"Stop playing this game and get serious! Why are you always bothering me, teasing me, bullying me, and all that stuff? Why are you always doing this stuff to me? I haven't ever done anything to you and in fact I never knew you until that day I handed you that damn letter! Now answer my question and tell me why because I deserve to know!" I finally explode, dropping the Gatorade and stomping my foot onto the ground. I glare at him and wait for him to respond.

He quickly grabs hold of one of my arms and pulls me to him, his free hand drops the bag he was holding and grabs my chin. The next thing I know he is crushing his lips down on my mine in a soul devouring kiss.

My eyes widen and for some reason I am unable to move and push him off. My whole body is lit on fire and my heart starts pounding and I have no idea what is going on with my body, but I feel like I'm melting.

Then it hits me; Tsukiyomi Ikuto just stole my first kiss.

**00000000000000000000**

**End of that chapter! Haha! I am so evil and yet that was good! This chapter was a little longer than the others so that's good right? I love you readers and I hope you continue reading. And for the people who want more Kukamu moments don't worry there will be some more I decided and also don't worry Kukai is a main character in this fic as well!**

**Character's Ages:**

**CHANGED THE AGES OF AMU, RIMA, YAYA, NAGIHIKO, and KAIRI**

**CHANGED THE GRADE YEARS OF AMU, RIMA, YAYA, and NAGIHIKO**

**Amu:** 17 (Junior)

**Ikuto:** 19 (Senior)

**Kukai:** 17 (Junior)

**Ami:** 8 (3rd grade)

**Rima:** 16 (Junior)

**Yaya:** 16 (Junior)

**Nagihiko:** 18 (Senior)

**Kairi:** 17 (Junior)

**Daichi: **17 (Junior)

**Ran: **17 (Junior)

**Lulu: **18 (Senior)

**Please R&R!**

*******Ok I'm shooting for 60 reviews and if I can't get that then I will still update, just the more the reviews that faster I update. And for someone who had a question, I have the chapter half written, I just wait for you to review so I can finish it, sometimes the chapter is already done. I love you guys!*******

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	5. Forgiveness

**Stuck In Love (Trapped in Love)**

I pull my lips away from his and push him back creating distance between us. I can't believe what just happened. "What do you think you are doing!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I was ready to throw whatever I could at him. "I could kill you!"

I glare at him and I see he has a blank stare on his face, but he isn't staring at me; he was looking past me. That's when I start to panic more. I slowly turn around and when I do I gasp and tears start to form in my eyes. There stood Kukai, looking at the ground.

"Aren't you two going to be siblings?" he questions, clenching his fists and looking up at us. I can see in his face that his feelings are hurt and it's all because of me.

"Kukai-kun…" I start, but I don't know what to say. I know the typical thing people say when they get caught is 'it isn't what it looks like', but this time it was so true. What just happened between Ikuto and I wasn't what it looked like, he forced the kiss upon me, but I knew Kukai probably wouldn't believe it. "I'm so sorry…" I apologize, hoping it will do some good.

I know that a few tears escape and start to fall down my cheeks. This was horrible; I had no idea how I was going to fix this. I clench my fists and turn to look at Ikuto. "This is all your fault! I hate you!" I scream, and with that I turn around and take off running, passing by Kukai as I did so. I couldn't look at him at the moment. I have to get out of here so I can cry and so that I can figure out a way to fix this mess.

I run as fast as my legs will carry me, using so much force so that I will get away from this place quick. I hear people saying my name as I run past the soccer field, I know Yaya and Rima were some of the voices and probably also Nagihiko and Ran, but I can't stop, not now.

I exit school property and follow the sidewalk. I don't care where I am heading I just know it has to be anywhere but school. Today has been hell and I needed a break.

Eventually I am able to find a park for me to rest. I take a seat on a swing and place my face in my hands so that I could cry. I know I wouldn't cry long but I needed to cry, because I couldn't register what just had happened. Why was my life turning out like this?

At some point of time one of my fingers brushed my lips and I instantly think back to the kiss. My first kiss. I couldn't believe how it made me feel which made the kiss even more wrong. And the taste of Ikuto's lips, it was sweet kind of tasted like sugar.

My eyes widen as I realize what I am thinking about. Ikuto's lips sweet? They can't be sweet; Ikuto is nowhere close to being sweet! I shake my head and groan.

I sit there for who knows how long, elbows on my knees, and face in my hands. I'm thinking from Kukai back to Ikuto to what my friends are probably thinking to my family situation. I wonder what Kukai is doing or thinking at this very moment, I wonder why Ikuto did it in the first place, and I wonder how worried Rima and Yaya must be.

I pull my phone out from pocket of the jacket I had been wearing and see that I had nine messages and four missed calls. I sigh and I look at the missed calls first, two from Rima and two from Yaya.

I then go to my messages. Rima had text me three times, one saying _**'what happened!'**_, the next one saying _**'are you okay?'**_, and the last one _**'text me when you're ready to talk'**_.

I had four from Yaya. The first one saying _**'Amu-chii are you okay, what happened!'**_, the next one saying _**'Yaya is here for you Amu-chii please text me back'**_, the third one said _**'I don't know what happened, but please text Yaya when you can,'**_ and the last one read _**'we're all worried about you, Kukai-kun is here wondering where you went.'**_

My eyes widen. Kukai-kun was looking for me?

I look up above Yaya's name in my messages and see Kukai had text me as well. His first message only read my name _**'Amu,'**_ and the last one read _**'Tell me what happened, I'm willing to listen.'**_

My heart pounded against my chest. He was going to listen to me. He knew how Ikuto had been treating me the past week so of course he would listen to me. Maybe he wouldn't blame me either.

I start to type back explaining how I went to the Gatorade and how Ikuto showed up to help me carry most of the bottles. Then I explained we were walking back and he apologized for what happened today because the girl that did it all was a friend of his and then I asked him why he's always bullying me, and then he started teasing me so I told him to get serious. And then I finally explained how Ikuto pulled me to him and forced the kiss onto my lips. I explained that at first I was so shocked but reality kicked in and I shoved him off and that's when I saw him standing there.

The message was of course long seeing in I had to tell the whole story. It was probably going to end up being like six pages when Kukai-kun would receive it on his phone.

I hear a grumble come from the sky and I look up. A dark cloud was heading this way. I stood up and got off the swing; it was going to be raining soon, time for me to head home. I leave the park and start walking down the sidewalk.

I knew that Rima or Yaya probably grabbed my backpack and will drop it off later. I put my phone back in my jacket pocket so that it would be safe just in case it started to rain.

I was hoping Kukai-kun would text me back soon. I wanted to fix this as soon as possible and I honestly believe that we could fix this and it seems like Kukai wants to.

I hear a vroom and see a motorcycle stop about ten feet in front of me and the rider slowly got off and took off their helmet and instantly I am angered all over again.

There stood Ikuto looking at me. "It's going to rain, kid, you could get sick."

I'm not going to talk to him; I look forward and keep walking as if I didn't see him. I start to walk past him when he grabs my arm stopping me.

"Stop pouting and let me give you a ride," he says demanding.

I glare at him and hiss, "Why should I? I'm pissed at you! I rather walk than get on that bike with you!"

He rolls his eyes. "So freaking dramatic," he runs his fingers through his blue locks. "Do you want to get sick all over again?" he asks, looking at me knowing that I really didn't want to.

"I don't have a helmet," I state crossing my arms over my chest. I was mad at this boy and here I was talking to him! What is going on with me?

He lifts the helmet he had on his head before. "Here you go, a helmet," he smirks.

I eye him. "Just a ride?"

"Do you want more than just a ride," he teases and my stomach tightens.

"N-no! You jerk!" I growl balling my fist. "You know you could have ruined things between Kukai-kun and I!"

"So?" he questions looking at me, obviously not caring. "I told you, you're mine. Did your kid brain already forget that?" he chuckles, and I feel my heart stop.

My fingers get fidgety and I start to get nervous. I remember he said that but he couldn't be serious, could he? "I just want a ride home, okay?" my voice is soft and I don't bother to look at him. "And I'm still mad at you, but I don't want to get soaked for the second time today."

"Well then hurry up and get on," he states getting on his motorcycle which happened to be black with a tint of blue. I get on behind me and he hands me the helmet and I put in on. "Wrap your arms around me," he orders.

"W-what?"I stutter my eyes widening.

He looks at me smirking. "Thinking something perverted Amu? Do you like holding onto me?" he goes on with the teasing.

I glare at him. "Stop being an idiot," I grumble, I wrap my arms around his stomach and rest my head against his back.

I hear him chuckle and then he starts the engine. When we take off I almost flew off because I didn't have a good grip on him. I tighten my hold and scream out of trill by how fast we were going. Ikuto was crazy and if I didn't be careful I could possibly get hurt.

I take a deep breath and catch Ikuto's scent. It wasn't Kukai-kun's, Ikuto's scent seemed more 'manly' if that is the right word for it. I didn't know how to describe it, but I knew one day I would be able to. For some reason my anger faded while I was behind him.

I remember how I told Nagihiko I would give Ikuto a chance and I honestly meant that even if he stole my first kiss. It just meant I would have to get back at him some how to be even and as long as Kukai-kun and I didn't break up over this there was no reason for me to kill Ikuto.

The ride wasn't long; in fact Ikuto was stopping probably about ten minutes later. I look up from his back and I see that we are in front of my apartments. I look at him questionably. How did he know where I lived? Then it hit me, his mom probably told him.

I get off the bike and he follows. I hand him his helmet and thank him for the ride. With that I turned around and headed to the entrance of the apartment building, hearing footsteps behind me. I look back and see him following me. "Uh, what do you think you are doing?"

"I was invited over to dinner," he states with a smirk on his face.

My eyes widen. "By?"

"Your little sister and my soon-to-be step-father," he chuckles. "He also asked me to take you home from school now on."

My eyes start to twitch. "Oh…fun…"

He leans close to my face and I glare at him, knowing he wouldn't dare pull the same move twice in one day. "Guess we'll be seeing A LOT of each other, eh, Amu?" he smirks and I feel like he is teasing me again. "It won't be long before you fall for me."

"As if I would!" I shout, turning red in the face, and with that I walk off.

I hear him burst into laughter. "We'll see, won't we?"

**00000000000000000000**

Dinner, surprisingly well, and now here I am washing dishes. My father and Ikuto talked about dad's work which is photography and then they talked about Ikuto's plans after school. Apparently Ikuto plays the violin and he's really good. Ikuto wants to be a professional violinist which I thought was cool, I had no idea Ikuto had a musical talent. I guess I really will get to know Ikuto better and maybe then I will get a better understanding of him.

We probably could become good friends, as long as he stops teasing me and leaves my relationship alone. Then something popped into my head, why does Ikuto always say that I'm his. I don't think he meant it in a related term, so what could he possibly mean?

"Thinking about me, Amu?"

I turn around and look over at Ikuto who was leaning against the counter. "What makes you think that?" I question rolling my eyes.

"You've been cleaning the same plate for about two minutes and you've been staring out in space," he states chuckling.

I turn red in the face. "W-well I wasn't!" I growl, dang he was good at figuring me out already.

He takes a few steps closer to me. "Let me help," he orders taking more steps till he was beside me at the sink.

"You're the guest, Dad won't like that I let you help, so no thank you," I grumble, still blushing, as I look away from him.

"I'm more than a guest, my dear Amu," he claims and with that he picks up a plate and grabs a sponge and helps me.

I look over at him and he is looking at the dishes as he cleaned. There was so much more to Ikuto then him just be a perverted playboy maybe he and I could become closer….wait! What am I thinking? Sure, we're going to be living together soon, but that doesn't mean we need to be close. I need to be focusing on Kukai-kun, Rima, and Yaya, the people I am close to, and also school. I don't need to focus on getting to know Ikuto, but sadly, I wanted to.

"Can't stop thinking about me, eh?" I look at him realizing he was looking at me with his smirk on his face.

"N-no! T-that's not it!" I lie, "I-I was thinking about Kukai-kun."

He grunts and rolls his eyes. "That's a lie. Why would you bother thinking about him anyways? I'm better looking, more talented, and a better kisser…wouldn't you agree?" he's teasing me again, I can tell by how his smirk widens.

"Kukai-kun is my boyfriend, please respect that," I state looking him straight in the eyes, and then I added, "Besides, I don't know what kind of kisser he is."

That obviously threw him off because his eyes widened, but he shook it off quick because his smirk became twisted and he was about to become either a pervert or he was about to seriously tease me. "So you and your boy-toy haven't kissed yet?" he starts to chuckle.

I glare at him. "No! And thanks to you my boyfriend won't be my first kiss!" I hiss in a whisper so my dad doesn't hear. "Which you need to apologize for! You stole it, you dirty thief!"

"I'm sorry," he says taking me by surprise for a second but then he continues. "But you liked it, Amu, so I'm not completely sorry. It would have been a better experience if you would have accepted it however."

I drop the dish I had in my hands in the sink and turn away from him. "I'm done talking to you, I'm going to my room," I state dismissing myself.

"Good night Amu, _sweet dreams_," he claims chuckling at the end implying that he wanted me to dream about him which caused me to turn pink in my cheeks.

"Ugh!" I groan exiting the kitchen and heading to my room. This boy causes headaches and the one I have right is killer. I enter my room, closing the door behind me, and jumping on my bed. I reach over to my nightstand and grab my phone.

Kukai-kun had text me back. My heart started to race like it was a bomb ready to explode. I was so nervous to enter the message and slowly I did.

_**I'm sorry that I didn't chase after you so that I could comfort you. I was just shocked and angry. I needed time to think and cool off. I'm willing to put this behind us since it was his fault, and move on. I really like you. How about Friday night you and I go to the music festival at the park?**_

My eyes widen and I smile big. Kukai-kun was asking me out on a date! Our first date! I was so happy; he really was a sweet guy. Wanting to put today in the past and never look back at it? He was really mature. Stomach in my stomach twisted and I looked down. Could I forget about today? That was a question I needed to figure out, because I too have to move on from it.

I decide not to keep Kukai-kun waiting any longer for my reply and send him a message.

_**It's okay. I needed some time to myself anyways. But yes, I would love to go with you on Friday night! I don't work so I am free!**_

I then remember I need to text Rima and Yaya back so that they could know that I was okay and tell them what happened. I send them both a text saying:

_**Hey. I'm fine. What had happened was Ikuto kissed me and Kukai-kun saw. It was a huge mess, but I think Kukai-kun and I are going to be okay. I don't know what I'm going to do about Ikuto though; I'm really confused for some reason. :( **_

I know I can count on my two best friends to be there for me. I pull out my laptop and log in to my facebook, which I haven't been on in awhile, about a week. When I log in I have three friend requests all from Ikuto's friends, Nagihiko, Ran, and Daichi to be exact.

I start to think. Ikuto's group of friends like me, so maybe we can have a big group of friends because I sure didn't mind Nagihiko, Ran, Daichi, or Kairi, the other two haven't really talked to me so I don't know them yet, but my group of friends might actually end up growing. I don't know when or how but eventually I fall asleep thinking missing when Rima came over and dropped off my backpack, when Ikuto left, and when Kukai-kun text me back. I was just so tired from all of today's events that I just needed to pass out and not awake till the next morning.

**00000000000000**

**Next morning:**

I wake up thirty minutes later then I usually do, putting me way behind schedule. I had to throw my hair in a messy ponytail and throw on my uniform. I put on only a little bit of makeup and didn't bother adding spunk to my uniform by adding my using accessories, today my classmates will probably say I look 'normal'.

I'm running down the sidewalk only a block away from school. I was so close and the bell was about to ring. I didn't want to be late and I knew Yaya and Rima were probably waiting at our usual meeting place.

I turn the corner that put me on the street where my school was located. I notice that there is a girl standing in the middle of the sidewalk, she turns around and looks at me causing me to slow down.

She has long blonde hair in two ponytails; she was also wearing a hat and sunglasses, so I couldn't tell what color her eyes were. She was very slim wearing a purple shirt and blue-jean shorts. I could tell that she wasn't a student and didn't plan on going into the school because she wasn't wearing a uniform.

I start to walk towards, planning on walking past her. I think she is looking at me and possibly waiting for me because she is just standing there staring in my direction. Each time I take a step closer my heart pounds harder against my chest. I try to look past her so I wasn't also staring, but it was so hard. She was so beautiful that she looked like she would be a celebrity or something.

I finally am right beside her, slowly walking passed. I look back as so did she and I blink confused. She was looking at me. She frowns and I swear she has to be giving me a dirty look. She turns on her heels on walks over to a black BMW with extremely dark tinted windows. A man in a suit opens the door and she steps in.

I stop and watch the car leave. Why are weird things happening to me all of a sudden? The school bell goes off and I am disrupted from my thoughts, with that I finally take off running towards the courtyard as I run I convince myself today is going to go according to plan. Kukai and I will make up and everything will be better. I can't wait for my date on Friday with Kukai-kun! It's only two days away!

**00000000000000000**

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. Had to deal with a break-up and I didn't feel so great to be writing a romance, but to make up for it, I will make the next chapter very good! Promise. And I will update ASAP!**

**Thank you all!**

**Please R&R!**

**CHANGED THE AGES OF AMU, RIMA, YAYA, NAGIHIKO, and KAIRI**

**CHANGED THE GRADE YEARS OF AMU, RIMA, YAYA, and NAGIHIKO**

**Amu:** 17 (Junior)

**Ikuto:** 19 (Senior)

**Kukai:** 17 (Junior)

**Ami:** 8 (3rd grade)

**Rima:** 16 (Junior)

**Yaya:** 16 (Junior)

**Nagihiko:** 18 (Senior)

**Kairi:** 17 (Junior)

**Daichi: **17 (Junior)

**Ran: **17 (Junior)

**Lulu: **18 (Senior)

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	6. Our date & My feelings

**Stuck In Love (Trapped in Love)**

**Ch. Our date & My feelings **

**Friday Evening**

The rest of Wednesday was pretty normal, it took awhile for Kukai to come up and talk to me, and at first it was a little awkward, but we got passed it. Ikuto has seemed to have left me alone for the past two days, which gives me a strange feeling, but right now I don't want to think about it because tonight is my date with Kukai-kun.

We're going to this musical festival that's scheduled at seven at the Cedar Glaze Park near the river. I am super excited because this is my first date. I'm wearing a red long-sleeved V-neck shirt and a black skirt that ends right before my knees. My boots are black and go to my knees. My hair is pulled back on one side with a black clip that is in the shape of a bow. I thought I looked pretty 'cute' and 'girly' enough for this date.

Right now I am sitting down resting on the edge of a fountain waiting on my boyfriend to arrive so that we could get a spot to stand in front of the stage. According to the posters that were posted all around the park there was going to be a big selection of music and a new artist trying to make it big will make an appearance, so it should be a good show. I enjoy listening to music after all and I'm really excited to see what kind of artist will perform at the end.

"Amu!"

I hear my name being called and I turn to look to my left, there was Kukai-kun running towards my direction. He had one hand in the air waving; I wave back as I look over to notice how he was dressed. He is wearing dark blue jeans and a white shirt underneath a black jacket. I haven't seen him in this type of attire before but he looks so adorable.

I smile and stand up, butterflies all in my stomach. "Kukai-kun!"

He finally reaches me and when he does he wraps his arms around me, picks me up and swings us around in a circle. "I'm so pumped for tonight," he beams grinning from cheek to cheek.

I giggle as he finally puts me back on the ground and I blush. "Me too," I exclaim, my eyes looking at him and then traveling to the ground. I am so nervous for our first date.

I hear him chuckle which meant he saw me blush and notice that I am looking at the ground. "Shall we go find a spot?" he asks, offering me to take hold of his arm.

I nod, smiling and say, "We shall."

With that we leave to find a spot for us to stand and so far there is not that many people around, which was our plan to come early to get a good place. So we make our way to the front of the stage, kind of in the middle. Our spot is perfect!

"Are you sure you're going to enjoy this? I mean we could go to a movie," Kukai states looking down at me.

I smile. "This is perfect. So stop worrying about it. Besides, a movie is such a typical first date anyways," I state as I nudge him with my elbow.

He chuckles again, "That's right, you're not the typical girl after all," with that he winks at me and I blush embarrassed about my 'character'. He is figuring me out more and more each day, and I am becoming less nervous about it.

"Thank you for inviting me," I say as we stand side by side.

"It was my pleasure, I'm glad you came with me," he states and after he speaks I feel his hand take mine and I feel my cheeks get hot.

"Well, well, look at what we have here."

I squeeze my eyes shut and curse to myself. This is just what we need. I look back noticing Kukai has already acknowledged our interrupter.

There stands Ikuto dressed in black pants and a dark blue tee-shirt that fit his form nicely, if I do say so. He's wearing dark sunglasses so it was hard to make out his expression but I can feel his glare burning my skin.

"What do you want?" Kukai asks, his grip on my hand becomes tighter and I can tell he's tensing up. Ikuto is making things uncomfortable.

"Just saying hi to you 'love birds' is all," Ikuto claims crossing his arms, he cocks his head towards me and asks, "Does your father know that you are out on a little date?"

My eyes narrow at the blue-haired boy in front of me. I had yet to tell my father that Kukai-kun and I are dating; I just told him I was meeting a friend for this concert. And I'm sure Ikuto knows, just by meeting my father that Dad would have flipped out on me about this date.

"That isn't any of your business, Ikuto," I hiss, glaring at him, wanting him to shut up.

"Well I assume it will be soon, after all, he does want me to watch out for you and scare off all little boys," Ikuto claims, humor in his voice as his eyes travel back to Kukai, smirk forming on my face. "So I need to make sure to do my job."

"I'm not going anywhere," Kukai states out of the blue. The look on his face showed that he's very angry with Ikuto's presence; he's glaring at Ikuto harder than I am. His sentence however made me blush and smile at the same time because I understood what he meant, and it made me really happy.

Ikuto starts to chuckle, "That's what you think." His head turns in my direction again and he leans forward a bit. "Enjoy your little date, Amu, I'll be watching," he claims, his smirk forming into something twisted.

My stomach tightens and I forget to breathe for a good few seconds as Ikuto turns around and walks off, putting his hand in the air and waving us a 'good bye' or more like 'I'll see you later'.  
I take a deep breath finally and look at Kukai who is staring after my soon to be step-brother.

"Kukai-kun?" my voice is soft and full of concern.

He looks at me. "Sorry, I'm still not completely over what he did, having him around makes me…a little paranoid."

I rest my head against his arm and look up at him, smiling sweetly. "It's okay, I understand, but please try not to worry about anything, nothing like that will happen again," I try to reassure him, but for some reason my stomach starts making me feel sick and I feel guilty as if I knew that was a lie. I look at the ground and my smile instantly fades.

"There's just something about him…I don't know what it is, I know I don't like it, but at the same time, I can't see him as a bad guy, is that weird? Shouldn't I hate him for what he's done?" he questions, catching me off guard.

I lift up my head and open my mouth to speak and first I don't know what to say, but I know that I feel the same way so I just go with what I keep being told. "According to Nagihiko and all his friends Ikuto apparently isn't what we think he is, we're suppose to give him a chance…and I'm trying to give him a chance. Maybe we can figure out this piece of work of a human being," I say half grumbling.

I hear Kukai chuckle slightly. "A piece of work is right."

"Anyways, tonight is about me and you, so…" I state, knowing that I am probably as red as a tomato. I am a little embarrassed that I came out and said that but I really want to stop talking about Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Kukai looks down at me and I look back up at him, he grins. "How could I forget?" he teases as he nudges me with his shoulder. "We're here to enjoy tonight, so we're going to."

He is so very sweet, I never knew I would ever date someone like him, I feel like I don't deserve him, but he keeps reassuring me that I deserve the best and Kukai is better than the best. He makes me really happy. And once again my stomach starts to feel weird. Why am I getting this weird feeling lately? And what is it?

The area that they had set up around the stage was filled quickly and about fifteen minutes later, around the time that the sun is about to set, the stage lights lit up and a man with a microphone steps out.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight! Tonight is going to be awesome! We have a bunch of talent for all of you, and at the end we have a new performer that is extremely excited to be able to play for you. She'll be here shortly! But for now we have the amazing Nina!"

A young brunette girl in a pretty yellow dress steps out after he leaves the stage. She walks over to the piano that was on stage and sits down at her instrument and starts playing. I never have heard someone so young play something so pretty.

"I think I've heard about her," Kukai whispers me.

"Oh?" I question.

"Yeah," he states, "I believe she's the prodigy everyone has been talking about, that she's gonna be so famous because how talented she is at her age."

"I wouldn't doubt it," I agree with that fact and after that we become quiet and we enjoy listening to her play. Her song calms that feeling in my stomach.

I feel Kukai's hand move with mine, I watch as our fingers intertwined. I smile and blush slightly.

This is the first time I have held hands with a boy that wasn't my father and I can't believe that I am not freaking out like I thought I would. Being around Kukai-kun makes me feel comfortable, I can just relax. I rest my head on his shoulder as we watch the girl play with her keys, and I say play because it looks like she is having fun.

She plays three songs and takes up about a little bit more than ten minutes of the show. She gets up out of her seat and bows at the crowd. We all applaud and a few people make 'You're amazing' shouts. She blushes and turns around to exit the stage, but before she does she shouts a big 'Thank you'.

The man before appears applauding with a huge smile on his face. "Wasn't she great? Nina is amazing! And don't worry everyone that next performer is just as talented and he's even a looker ladies!" he starts to state and the brows on face rose is wonder. "And now we have Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

The lights in the go dim and the curtains move over to let 'Ikuto' walk into everyone's view. My eyes widen, I couldn't believe he would come out and do this kind of thing. That's when I notice it, the violin in his hand. I remove my head from its place on Kukai's shoulder.

My breath is caught in my throat. I get to hear Ikuto play his violin! I never admitted it but I really want to hear him play, and here is my chance.

When Ikuto reaches the microphone the bright lights are on again, instantly on him. He still had on his sunglasses, but you can see that he has his eyes closed.

"Amu, is this okay?" Kukai whispers to me, I had forgotten that he was right beside me. "This doesn't bother you does it?"

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. Let's just enjoy our night, Ikuto can't ruin it." I feel guilty for my mind has been concerned about Ikuto not even bothering to think that Kukai is right beside me watching my reactions. I'm about to say something else but my mouth closes when I start to hear Ikuto's violin.

It was almost like I was in a trance because when he played the first note my head automatically turned back to him and I was staring in awe. I honestly want to pull my eyes away and talk to Kukai as we listen but no matter how much I try, my mind was full of Ikuto and his violin. At first the song that he is playing was soft, but the longer he played the faster he; the song is making my heart feel funny. His song sounds depressing.

I'm staring as he plays and finally when his eyes do open I gasp. He is looking right at me too. Thanks to the light that was on him I could see the direction he was looking in and his eyes were locked with mine. The look he is giving me is intense, taking my breath away and making my heart pound. I feel my hands become clammy and I realize an important fact; Kukai-kun is still holding my left hand.

I know I should look over at Kukai, but I can't because Ikuto's movements have me in a trance and I am becoming lost in his dark blue eyes, which is not like me. I don't know what is going on with me and right now I don't even worry about it. I just want Ikuto to continue playing.

Why is Ikuto playing a song that sounds so depressing? That's when I start to think that there has to be more to Ikuto than what I think I know. I don't understand Ikuto at all and because of this very moment I decide that I am going to make sure that I have to get to know more about him. I want to understand him. I want to know more about Ikuto.

The depressing song ends and Ikuto bows, and shortly after he bows he starts to play a different song. It's soft and happier than the one before, but it wasn't a happy song to say the least it still has a hint of sadness. As I listen to it I conclude that it's a sad love story.

I feel my cheeks get hot and I know I have to be blushing. I see Ikuto smirk and I know he sees my pink cheeks. My heart thuds against my chest and it feels as if it's ready to explode. What is wrong with me! This is not supposed to be happening right now! So many thoughts enter my mind that I don't need to be thinking right now, so I push all thoughts in the back of my head and close my eyes and just to listen to the song.

The notes being played are touching my heart and I honestly didn't want this song to stop. However every song has to end and this one did, and it left my heart pounding. The next song that Ikuto started to play was very dramatic if I must describe it. It started off slow then it sped up and then once again it was slow. I can't help but think that all these songs are how Ikuto feels on the inside.

I feel ashamed for thinking that he was such a monster, I mean he is human too which means he has feelings. I blamed him for that girl Lulu, it's not like he can control what she does. And then I felt a rush inside my body as I thought back to him kissing me. Even though he stole it, it still took my breath away. I feel guilty, the whole reason the kiss was wrong was because I am in a relationship otherwise I probably would have enjoyed it. Oh my gosh, I can't believe I thought of something like that!

Ikuto's songs are making me think things I don't need to be thinking. They are messing with my head and it's all because of him! Why? Why is he making me feel this way or think these thoughts?

I hear everyone applauding and I realize Ikuto had stopped playing. I look at him and he bows one last time before he turns to leave the stage, the announcer stepping out from behind the curtains.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto everyone!" he shouts.

I heard many girls shout things around the lines like 'he's so hot', 'can he be my boyfriend?', and 'he's prefect!'

"Alright everyone, we're going to have a short ten minute break before the next act and then after that we will have our main attraction!" the announcer states and with that people leave to get snacks and drinks.

"I'm going to go get something for us," Kukai states, his is very low and sounds upset that I want to ask him what's wrong, but before I could he was already walking off.

I watch him leave and I wonder what I could have done to upset him. A flash of blue catches my attention and I look to my right, and there is Ikuto walking off as well. The next thing I know I am walking towards the direction Ikuto is heading.

"Hey Ikuto!" I shout, as I speed up.

He stops and turns around to face me, a smirk on his face. "Yes _Amu?_"

I blush slightly from how he had said my name, but shake it off instantly. He was not about to get under my skin. "Where are you heading?" I question, "Are you not going to stay for the whole show?"

A frown forms on his face. "No, I'm not," and once again he turns around and starts to walk off.

Now I thought that was odd, I wasn't about to let him go that easily. "How come? It's supposed to be good."

"I have better things to do," he states rather harshly.

I decide it's time for a subject change. "You played really great," I exclaim with a small smile.

We stop walking and he turns to me and smirks. "You liked it then?" he questions, and once again I have the feeling that he is teasing me.

"I loved it," I correct, "I can honestly say that I want to hear you play again sometime, you have a great talent. You seem normal when you're playing."

"Then maybe I will play for you again, but you're going to have to give me something first," he states inching closer to my face.

I feel my temperature increase and I know that I am red in the face, but I know that I have to try and hide the fact that he is getting under my skin. "W-what are you talking about?" I snap, crossing my arms over my chest and turning my face away from him.

He chuckles. "You know very well what I am talking about my dear, Amu." And with those words he pats my head and turns around and leaves me to stand there and watch him leave.

I feel my heart thud against my chest. This is seriously annoying.

I go back to where I was standing before I spotted Ikuto and shortly after I returned to my spot Kukai was back. And he got there just in time for the last act.

The announcer came out again with a huge smile. "Now ladies and gentleman, I would like to present our last performance. She is excited to sing for you all tonight and she hopes that all like her music. Please give a hang to the young, talented, and soon to be famous Utau!"

The lights flashed and music was soon heard. There is a person playing the drums, the bass, and the keyboard, all were men, and then there was the singer; a very skinny female with long blonde hair with her back to us.

I instantly recognize her from the girl that I saw outside my school just a couple of mornings earlier. Who is she?

**After the performance**

That Utau girl could really sing. Her voice was so beautiful and her lyrics were great, there is no doubt in my mind that she would be a big hit. During her performance however I noticed that Kukai-kun was acting a little different, he seemed kind of upset, and this brings me to where we are now. We are walking away from the park, ready to retire for the night.

"Do you have a way home?" Kukai asks, hands in his pockets, his eyes looking to the right.

"My dad should be here shortly," I answer. And there was some silence before I speak again. "Kukai-kun, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little annoyed," he states running his hands through his hair.

"Why?" I question with a crocked eyebrow.

"Ikuto," he hisses, turning on his heel to face his back to me. "I'll text you later. I need to think and cool off a bit." And with those words he walked off.

I bit my lip as I watch him leave. I don't like the feeling in my stomach that was starting to act up. I didn't like it one bit.

My father was on time, it didn't even take him two minutes after Kukai left before he was there to come and get me. I knew that night I would probably not get any sleep. Great, just what I needed.

**Later on**

"Amu."

I hear my name being called.

"Amu!"

There it is again.

"Amu."

My eyes open, and I am blinded by the bright sun beaming down on me. I sit up and notice that I had fallen asleep underneath a tree, a book resting in my lap. I rub the sleep from eyes and look around. I was on top of my favorite hill; this was my thinking place when I needed to get some things off my mind.

I rub my head and think. How did I get here?

"Amu!"

I hear my name and I look to my right and see Kukai standing about five yards away from me, he waves at me and smiles. I stand up and also smile. "Kukai-kun!"

"Amu."

My name is called but this time it wasn't Kukai's voice. I turn and look to my left and there another five yards away stood Ikuto, arms crossed, and smirking.

"Ikuto," I almost whisper, I wave slightly and take a look back at Kukai-kun who was frowning and glaring at the other boy.

"Amu, come over here!" Kukai calls over, signaling me to him.

"I…" I start to speak but I am cut off when I hear Ikuto's words.

"Amu, come here," his words were demanding.

I look at the blue-haired male and bite my lip. "But I…"

"Amu! What are you waiting for?" Kukai questions as I look back at my brunette boyfriend not knowing what to say.

What was going on? I feel so conflicted. I should be walking over to Kukai's side, but my feet are glued to where they stand. "Kukai-kun…" I say guiltily.

"Amu, come on," Ikuto's voice sounds as if he is begging, which is not very Ikuto like, or at least not the Ikuto that I know.

I look into his sapphire eyes and take a gasp, they pleaded with mine to come to his side. I feel my chest tighten. "Ikuto…I can't…"

Both boys are staring at me, waiting for me to choose which one I will go to. But I can't choose, and sadly it should be an obvious decision. I should be choosing my boyfriend that would be the right thing to do, seeing as in we are dating. Plus Ikuto is my soon-to-be-step-brother which means I should not be conflicted. This decision should be easy; however my heart won't let me choose. So here I am standing while they stare at me, both waiting.

"Amu…" I hear Kukai's saddened voice as I look down at my feet frustrated with everything.

"Kukai, don't," I say not wanting to hear him upset because I already knew that he was.

"Amu…" Ikuto's voice was soft and sounded concern.

"Ikuto, stop," I say, my words begging them both to give me some time to think and to breathe. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest, my breaths were becoming short and heavy, and I am about to have a breakdown if I can't get my feet to move here in the next few seconds.

"Pick me, Amu," I hear Kukai say and I look at him and he is smiling at me, offering me his hand even though we were still fifteen feet apart. "I promise I won't hurt you." I blush and I believe his words.

"Amu," Ikuto starts to speak and I look over at him and he is shaking his head. "Pick me," and with those words he too offers his hand out to me. "I'll never leave you alone." My eyes widened and my heart nearly explodes when I hear him say those words, not knowing what to believe.

"Amu!"

"Amu."

My head was starting to hurt; this was too much to think about. I need to get out of here and be by myself so I could think and grasp all that is happening. I don't understand any of this and I don't know why my feelings are torn when they shouldn't be.

"Amu!"

"Amu."

"Both of you be quiet!" I shout, as I sit up in my bed. The force of me waking up actually knocked me out of bed, and there I was lying on the floor of my bedroom and that's when I realized it was all a dream.

"Um, Amu-chan, are you okay?" I hear my dad question outside my door.

I blush embarrassed and answer, "Yeah, I'm fine." I stand up and brush myself off, sitting back down on my bed. I run my fingers through my pink locks and think back to my dream. What was that all about, Ikuto and Kukai? That was so bizarre.

I sigh and place my hand over my heart and I could feel it pounding and that's when I realized _it. _I had feelings for Kukai-kun, I liked him a lot and he made me really happy, but the new feeling that I had was that I am gaining feelings for Ikuto as well, and they are for sure there and they sadly could grow into something stronger.

I gasped and place my hand over my mouth as it hit me.

I have feelings for Ikuto.

**End of chapter!**

**And there it is! Chapter six! Sorry it took so long again! But here it is! And I am starting to work on the seventh chapter asap! Thank you all for your reviews and keep them coming because the more I get, the faster I am motivated and the faster I update!**

**Please R & R!**

**Review my dear readers!**

**CHANGED THE AGES OF AMU, RIMA, YAYA, NAGIHIKO, and KAIRI**

**CHANGED THE GRADE YEARS OF AMU, RIMA, YAYA, and NAGIHIKO**

**Amu:** 17 (Junior)

**Ikuto:** 19 (Senior)

**Kukai:** 17 (Junior)

**Ami:** 8 (3rd grade)

**Rima:** 16 (Junior)

**Yaya:** 16 (Junior)

**Nagihiko:** 18 (Senior)

**Kairi:** 17 (Junior)

**Daichi: **17 (Junior)

**Ran: **17 (Junior)

**Lulu: **18 (Senior)

**Utau: **17 (Junior)

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	7. The Boy Problem

**Stuck in Love (Trapped in Love)**

**Ch. 7 The Boy Problem**

**The next day**

I decide to go to the mall with Yaya and Rima to get my mind off of things, after the dream that I had my thoughts have been clouded and I really need a break. Rima and Yaya both agreed that they would meet up with me around noon, however I decided to go a little earlier, some alone time would be great too. I know I need to talk to Rima and Yaya about all this and see what they have to say and because they are my best friends they will understand and listen with an open mind, they won't judge me in anyway.

My father was driving me to the mall since he and Souko-san were going to do more house shopping. I know he can tell I was spacey and thinking about a bunch of 'girl' things. "Amu-chan."

I look at him with a crocked brow and respond. "Yeah?"

"After we settled into a home, we're going to get you a car, okay? I know you hate having me drive you around and you're at the right age, so.." he claims with a huge grin on his face.

I smile wide and nod. "Thanks Dad! That will be great!" I beam.

"And…you know you can always talk to me about anything," he finishes, he still has a smile on his face but I can by his eyes that he was nervous knowing that also meant about boys.

"Yeah, Dad, I know," I state and I turn back to look out the window. There is no way that I can talk to my dad about my recent situation; he'd die from a heart attack at a young age. He would not be able to understand which just makes my problem look worse.

"And don't forget tomorrow we're going to check out that house," he claims referring to the house he and Miss Souko had seen a few days ago; they were in love with this house and were positive that this would be our 'family's new home.

"Yeah Dad, I remember," I sigh, trying not to think about it.

We were at the mall in a short time and finally I am alone. I hurry and enter the large building, finding my way to one of my favorite stores; Forever 21 (A/N:Don't own) and I start to browse. Valentine's Day is only a week away and this will be my first Valentine's Day having a boyfriend to celebrate with which means I need to find an outfit.

I see something that catches my attention and I walk over to it, browsing through the rack of clothes wondering if they have it in my size and possibly another color. I see one in a pretty dark purple and I reach for it, however I wasn't the only one reaching for it seeing as in I meet with another hand as we both pull for it.

I look to my right and see the person responsible. I recognize the blonde big tails and the slim figure, and if she hadn't had on sunglasses I would see her purple eyes. She looked at me with a risen eyebrow on her features.

"You're Utau," I state as I point at her. "I saw you perform Friday night. You did amazing."

"Thank you," she states, "Do you want this dress? Because this is my favorite color and it's just my size. So I'd really appreciate it if you'd let go."

My eye starts to twitch. Well she knows how to get to the point. "Uh…no not really, just was looking at it," I lie, letting it go so she could take it.

"Thanks," she gives me a little smile. "So you know my name, what's yours?"

"I'm Hinamori Amu," I reply also smiling small. "So do you go to school around here? I'm a sophomore at Seiyo High School."

She shook her head. "I have a personal tutor, seeing as in I'm traveling the world trying to be famous," she states as she runs her fingers through her long blonde locks.

"Oh so you're just visiting then? Passing through?" I question.

"No, I'm from here originally," she answers.

"That must be so cool to travel around the world," I claim amazed. How I would love to travel around the world and perform, but sadly I don't have talent and I'm too big of a chicken.

"Yeah it is," she states before she points to a red dress that was on the rack. "I think that one would look great on you."

I look over and observe the dress. It was a pretty red sweater dress that a girl would wear with leggings. I look back at her and smile. "I might just have to try it on."

She goes and buys the dress that had first caught my eye, but seeing as in she's going to be a pop-star I might as well let her have the dress that she wants.

She turns and looks at me after she makes her purchase. "I'm in the mood for a good smoothie, know a place?" she asks.

I know the best place to get a smoothie. I nod and smile. "I sure do, and it's here in the mall."

With that we head to the food court and the whole time I was thinking how cool it was to be walking with a soon to be famous celebrity. I take her to a place known as 'Smoothie King' and tell her which one is my personal favorite. "Hey, I have to call some of my friends that I am supposed to meet here, go ahead without me," I state picking up my phone.

She nods and heads over to Smoothie King register.

I unlock my phone and go to my contacts; I'm just about to call Rima when I see a flash of blue. I look up and notice a familiar face at the coffee shop to my left. There stands Ikuto with Nagihiko waiting in line for a coffee drink. I feel my face get warm and I can tell that I am about to start sweating. My stomach was feeling very funny and I am becoming light headed. This is the first time that I've seen him since my dream. This wasn't good at all. I see Ikuto's head turn in my direction and I instantly look back down at my phone.

'_Please don't see me, please don't see me!'_ I scream in my head as I let my hair cover my face. I can feel my heart pounding against my chest as I wait, hoping that he hadn't seen me and was going to leave the food court soon. But you know how my luck is.

"_Amu,_" He emphasizes my name as I feel something rest on top of my head. I look up and realize that his arm is on top of my head and he's leaning in closing his eyes, breathing slowly.

"W-what are you doing?" I question my eye twitching. I look over and see Nagi still in the line at the coffee shop, waving at me. I wave back and turn my attention back to the boy next to me.

"Taking in your scent," he answers almost purring.

I push him off me. "What are you, some kind of animal?" I hiss, trying to keep things the way they should be between us. I didn't want him getting the idea that I was starting to see him in a different way.

"You smell good," he states winking at me. "So what are you doing here by yourself? No boyfriend today?" he questions as his eyebrow rose up in wonder.

"I'm meeting Yaya and Rima here," I answer folding my arms across my chest.

"Has the soccer captain broken your heart yet?" he says with a small smirk on his face and I know very well what he is trying to do. "Because I am here for you, you know. You could come over and stay the night with me, I'm sure Mom won't mind." He's teasing me once again.

I turn red in the face from embarrassment and from my nerves. "Stop with your stupidity. Kukai-kun and I are still perfect, thank you very much."

"Hm, well I can change that," he whispers in my ear as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to him. He knows exactly what he's doing to me.

"I-Ikuto! Let go!" I growl as I pry his arms off me. I turn around and face him, face to face. "Can you please stop doing things like that? I told Nagihiko that I would give you a chance, but you have to respect my relationship with Kukai-kun, and I'm sure Kukai wouldn't like you hanging onto me."

He rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair. "Amu, Amu, you are in such denial," and with those words he sticks his tongue out at me and turns around to head back to get his coffee, but not before he gets his last words in. "Soon, very soon Amu, you'll be under my spell and you will completely forget about that damn soccer captain, just you wait." And after he speaks I hear him start to chuckle.

I tug at my hair and bite the bottom of my lip as he walks away. I have to try my hardest to fight against him; I can't let him get closer to me than he already is. I need to shake off these feelings quick, before they become a problem for Kukai-kun and I.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

I turn around and see Utau behind me with a smoothie in her hand. "Uh, no," I answer shaking my head, "That boy is actually going to be my step-brother here in a few months." I sigh and continue. "He's a real big pain."

"Hm, interesting," was all she said before she took a sip out of her smoothie. "Hey Amu, I want to give you my number," as she speaks she pulled out her phone getting ready to send a text. "What's yours?"

"790-555-8657," I answer with a small smile. So looks like I made a new friend.

"Alright," she claims with a nod of her head. "Well I have to get going, but I will send you a text sometime. Later!" and with that she starts to leave, I watch as she walks through the food court and I notice her stop and look over at the coffee shop at Ikuto and Nagi for a bit before she finally exits.

'_Now that was odd,' _I think, but I instantly shake it off. She probably thought Ikuto was good looking, like most girls. I pull out my phone again and decide to finally call Rima and Yaya and find out where they were at.

**A little later**

Rima and Yaya finally arrived and now we are walking around the mall, each of us already have bags in our hands thanks to one of our favorite stores, Wet Seal (A/N: Don't own). We are now about to head to another store when Yaya finally speaks, asking the question I wanted to ask.

"So Rima-chan, why are we shopping for the perfect outfit?" Yaya asks looking over at our petite friend.

Rima looks at us and gives us a little smile. "I am having a Valentine's Day party next Saturday. So you two need to look your best."

"A Valentine's Day party? Like the one you hosted last year?" I question with a risen brow on my features.

Rima nods. "Yes, and this time, Amu-chan, you will have a date, leaving poor Yaya and I all alone to fend for ourselves."

I blush thinking about my boyfriend. I finally had one to spend Valentine's Day, the most romantic day of the year, with. "I can invite Kukai-kun?"

Rima nods once again and answers, "Yes, it's a girl-boy party, remember? Except this year, I am inviting most of the school, since we are in the high school now. It will be a great way to meet people and mingle."

Yaya has a big smile on her face and she squeals. "That means Yaya can talk to that cute friend of Ikuto's!"

Rima and I look at our slightly orange-haired friend with a curious look, both wondering what exactly she was talking about.

"Remember, the one with green hair and glasses, Kairi-kun," Yaya states turning a light pink in her cheeks.

I giggle at Yaya's reaction. "Yaya, I didn't know you seriously liked him like that."

"Yaya wants to talk to him," she claims looking at me with a serious look. "Yaya does have a little crush on him too."

"Don't worry Yaya, I'm sure Kairi-san will come," Rima reassures our friend with a shrug. "I mean they are invited too."

"_They?_ What do you mean by '_they_', Rima?" I question, narrowing my eyes at my blonde friend, nervous for answer.

"They, like Kairi, Daichi, Ran, Nagihiko, and Ikuto," Rima lists the names of the people I had figured she meant and then she said the name I had been waiting on.

"Why Ikuto?" I say a little too harsh, surprising Rima and Yaya.

"Didn't you say that we had to give him a chance?" Rima questions knowing very well that I had said that, she continues, "This is a perfect way for us to give him a chance, invite him and his friends to my party. Don't get me wrong Amu-chan, I will give him rules he must follow. I don't want him ruining your relationship either."

'_That's not the only reason I don't want him there,'_ I think to myself sighing. "Ok, I see your point," I grumble. This was just my luck. Seems like no matter what I do I will not be able to escape Ikuto. One, we go to the same school, two, I always somehow run into him, three, my friends are giving him a chance and actually will start inviting him to events, and four, we soon will be living together. Great.

"Amu-chii, didn't you say you had something to tell Rima-chan and Yaya?" Yaya questions, bringing all the focus on me.

I bite down on my lip and take a deep breath, thinking about how I am actually going to tell my two best friends I am developing feelings for my soon to be step-brother. "You two can't judge me once I tell you."

"We're your best friends, we don't judge," Rima stated, "however we will voice our opinions and possibly think you are crazy. We accept you though, crazy or not. That's part of the job of being a best friend."

Yaya giggles and nods agreeing with our petite friend. "Rima-chan's right. We'll still love Amu-chii. So spill."

We stop walking and I look around, observing the people that pass by making sure no one will of importance would over-hear. I spot an area that had chairs that is secluded from the paths of walking shoppers. "Let's go over there please?"

They both give me a look questioning 'why', but both follow me and we all three take a seat. The whole we walked I was thinking of how I was going to start this conversation, but I know I had to be honest and open up to them. As we sat they gave me another look that said 'go on'.

I take my another deep breath and open my mouth to speak. "I had a dream last night…" I start looking at them seeing I have their full attention. "And in this dream was Kukai-kun…and Ikuto," both their faces become confused. "I was on top of a hill, in between them, and they both were calling for me, both telling me to choose himself…"

"Wait…what do you mean?" Rima questions, wanting more details.

"They both wanted to be with me. Kukai-kun promised to never hurt me and Ikuto…he promised…he'd never leave me alone," I answer.

"So dream Ikuto was actually nice and sweet?" Yaya asks giggling, I knew she found the idea of a sweet Ikuto was too funny.

"I don't really know about all that," I state. "He just really wanted me to choose him, just like Kukai-kun, they both wouldn't give up."

"Did you choose?" Rima once again, she was trying to just get to the point.

I bow my head. "No. I couldn't choose."

"You couldn't choose? So your dream self has feelings for both Kukai and Ikuto then?" Rima questioned, fully understanding my dream.

I nod. "Hai."

"What about you? The one here right now, how do you feel about the two boys?" Rima, being a best friend of mine, knew very well that I wouldn't have brought up the dream unless I had a real-life problem.

"I like Kukai-kun so much, he makes me very happy. He's sweet, charming, and hot, he's perfect. The best boyfriend I could ask for," I state speaking of only Kukai.

"What about Ikuto?" Yaya asks.

"I don't know," I answer honestly. "He annoys the living hell out of me, he knows how to push my buttons, and he's an ass at times…"

"But?" Rima interrupts.

"There's something, something I don't understand. It's a feeling that I've been getting when I'm around him…and I also know that I want to know more about him. We're also going to be family here shortly…I'm confused…about everything regarding Ikuto," I admit.

"You're starting to have feelings for him, aren't you?" Rima once again proves that she knows me very well.

I nod. "Yes, I am, and I want to get rid of these feelings before they become anything serious, I like being with Kukai-kun and I don't want to ruin it."

"Ok, so basically, you just have to ignore these feelings for Ikuto then." Yaya suggests.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, let's make that the plan," I grumble running my fingers through my hair. I had already thought of that, I just don't know if it's actually going to work.

"Alright, now that this conversation is over with, let's continue with our shopping, shall we?" Rima states, wanting to get on with what we came to the mall for. She cares about me and my problem, but now that she knows what's bothering me she wants to get it off my mind, and shopping was just the trick.

"Please, let's," I pretty much beg, I want to get my boy problem off my mind as much as possible. With that we all stand up and continue walking, browsing for a shop to enter.

**Later that evening**

Rima drove me home from the mall, just in time for dinner. I'm walking down the hallway to my apartment, slowly, because here I am again, alone, which means I am thinking and I don't need to be. I sigh, a little too dramatically, and dig out my keys from my purse.

I place my keys in the lock and turn, unlocking the door. I grab hold of the knob and slowly open the door and once the door is open I hear laughter, a lot of laughter for only two people. I walk through the door and see that no one is in the kitchen.

"I'm home!" I shout, figuring that Dad and Ami are in the living room.

"Ah, Amu-chan! Welcome back, come join us will you!" I hear my father call, and I know instantly that when he referred to 'us' he didn't mean just himself and Ami.

I take a deep breath and take off my shoes. I walk into the living room and my heart stops. There in the living room was my father and Souko on the sofa, Ami on the floor, and Ikuto sitting on the loveseat who was staring at me.

"Amu-chan! Souko-chan and Ikuto-kun are going to stay for dinner isn't that great!" my father beams in excitement.

"Uh yeah Dad, that's great," I force myself to smile; this is going to be a long night.

**End of chapter!**

**Sorry that it took FOREVER! I have been going through a lot lately, and I just recently was able to pull myself together and type, and it feels great so please expect updates more frequently. I hope you enjoy. And just so you know, there really is better stuff coming up! I promise you'll love it! Thanks for everyone's support! I hope you keep reading and reviewing! I appreciate it. **

**R&R! **

********Get to 80 reviews and I will update again! Have to make sure I still have readers haha********

**CHANGED THE AGES OF AMU, RIMA, YAYA, NAGIHIKO, and KAIRI**

**CHANGED THE GRADE YEARS OF AMU, RIMA, YAYA, and NAGIHIKO**

**Amu:** 17 (Junior)

**Ikuto:** 19 (Senior)

**Kukai:** 17 (Junior)

**Ami:** 8 (3rd grade)

**Rima:** 16 (Junior)

**Yaya:** 16 (Junior)

**Nagihiko:** 18 (Senior)

**Kairi:** 17 (Junior)

**Daichi: **17 (Junior)

**Ran: **17 (Junior)

**Lulu: **18 (Senior)

**Utau: **17 (Junior)

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	8. Family Dinners

**Stuck in Love (Trapped in Love)**

**Ch. 8 Family dinners**

"Amu-chan, you can sit next to Ikuto, he doesn't bite," Miss Souko giggles as she offers me a seat next to her son, my soon-to-be step-brother, and the reason why I am having so many problems with my life recently.

I keep a smile on my face and nod as I make my way to the loveseat where Ikuto was sitting, waiting, and smirking. I cringe of the thought of my stomach acting up like it has been for the last 24 hours. I take a deep breath and plant my bottom on the cushion of the sofa, making sure I keep a good distance between the blue-haired demon and I, but of course once I do, he moves in closer.

"How was your day Amu-chan?" he speaks once again making it seem to our parents that we didn't know each other before 'family dinner' last week.

"Please, just call me, Amu," I say through clenched teeth, I was so not up to playing this game with him tonight.

He chuckles and continues, "Alright, _Amu_, how was your day?" he repeats the question, this time saying my name in his seductive voice, sending chills up my spine. Why is this happening to me!

"It was good. Went shopping bought a new outfit for a party that my best friend is having next week. You remember Rima, right? I introduced you to her a couple of days ago at school, well she's hosting a Valentine's Day Party," I answer, also trying to make it seem once again that Ikuto and I had nothing to do with each other before our parents 'introduced' us.

"A Valentine's Day Party?" My dad questions before he makes a suggestion, "You should invite Ikuto-kun, Amu-chan? I think he'd enjoy himself, and that way you two could get to know each other better, and that way he can get to know your friends better as well." I know the real reason why my dad wants Ikuto to go to the party; he wants Ikuto to keep boys away from me.

Ikuto's attention went to my father back to me, and he has a huge smirk on his face like he just discovered a new game for us to play. "That does sound fun," he states, putting on a show for the two adults watching us.

"Actually," I start looking at him with my own smirk. I know he's expecting me to take him as my date therefore I can't go with Kukai; little does Ikuto know that himself and his friends were already invited. "Rima wants me to invite you and your friends to this party. She already thought of the idea, she wants us all to get to know each other as well."

Ikuto's smirk size slightly faded, but it was still there, because either way he'd be at the party and he'd interfere with Kukai-kun and I. "Well, we will definitely be there."

"A-awesome," I stutter, getting a nervous vibe through my body. I half meant that it would be awesome that he was going, and the other half was, 'oh shit, why!'

**Ding!**

The oven alarm starts to go off and Dad stands up and looks at everyone with a smile. "Well that's dinner, let's eat!"

And with the other four of us stood up and made our way to the dining room to take our seats at the table. I sit down next to Ami smiling that the only seat open by me was on the end, that's usually where my dad sits which means no Ikuto.

"Ikuto-kun, take that spot by Amu-chan, at the head of the table," My dad offers causing me to groan. I understand why he did it; he wants to sit next to his wife-to-be and across from his children, it's what him and Mom use to do before she died. I'm happy for my dad, but why must it be Ikuto? Dad then turns his back to the table, and he and Souko start to gather the supplies needed for this dinner.

"It would be my pleasure," Ikuto speaks those words like a bitter sweet melody, sending chills up and down my spine. He pulls out his chair and takes his seat. He looks at me, still smirking, and leans over to whisper in my ear. "Very soon, Amu, you'll be under my spell."

I can feel my face turn red, for my cheeks were on fire. He said those exact words today at the mall and here we are once again. "I-Ikuto, s-stop saying those dumb t-things," I try to say it in the meanest way possible, but I end up stuttering like an idiot.

He leans back into his seat, and with his elbow on the table he rests his chin in his hand and looks at me, and I can tell he's amused. This is just great; I'm blowing my cover and letting him see me vulnerable. He knows he's making his way in, and I'm sure he knows all he has to do is keep pushing and he'll win this war.

I had to gain control of this before it gets out of hand, and I had to do it quick. But I had no idea how I was going to, and then an idea pops into my head, and it's all I got. "Dad, I have something to tell you," I say taking a deep breath.

My father turns around and looks at me over his shoulder, Souko and Ami look at me as well, and an eyebrow on Ikuto's face up rose curiously.

"I-I have…a boyfriend, and his name is Kukai, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner!" I basically shout, bowing my head ashamed.

"W-WHAT! My little sparrow has a-a b-boyfriend!" is all that my dad gets to say before I hear a loud 'thud'.

"Honey!" Souko shouts just as Ami screams 'Papa!'

I look up and see my dad on the floor he obviously had fainted. I already know I am about to get a lecture for keeping a secret from him once he wakes up, but this will keep me distracted from thinking about Ikuto and it also means our family dinner was just cut short.

**The next morning **

The rest of last night consisted of my dad and I talking about me and dating which pretty much summed up to I need to let him know next time. He also made a bunch of rules, like if I go on dates I'll have to take Ami, a friend, or Ikuto. Ha, yeah right. He also wants to meet Kukai as soon as possible, which should be interesting. So last night didn't go so bad, my dad cried for a little bit, became a little bit angry and 'anti-dating for Amu', but I got him to at least try to accept it, plus Souko-san informed him how most high school relationships don't last long and hardly go anywhere. Well thanks Miss Souko for making me feel doubtful, but I realized last night she only said that to calm down my father. So really, thanks!

So here we are the next morning with my father, Ami, and I all in the car driving to check out this house he and Souko loved so much when they saw it. I can honestly say that I do not want to see Ikuto so early in the morning, seeing as in it was 8 on a Sunday.

"I know you girls, will just love this house!" Dad claims with so much excitement that I know he really wanted us to love this house and make it our new home with our 'new family'.

**Beep.**

I look down at my phone and see that I have a message from Kukai.

_**Good morning :)**_

I smile and start to type out my response.

'_**Good morning. So guess what? I told my dad about you last night. Lol'**_

I could just imagine what he would say next. As long as I had Kukai on my mind, you know who wasn't. Therefore my plan was to get serious with Kukai-kun. That way I had no room for 'my boy problem'.

**Beep.**

And here was his reply.

_**Haha. Wow. Well how did that go?**_

I laugh to myself thinking about last night again. Then I came up with another idea. I should have my dad and Kukai-kun meet tonight and get it over with.

"Dad, can Kukai-kun come over for dinner tonight?" I ask looking over to see him grip the steering wheel tightly.

"Sure, the sooner I get to scare him away the better," he pretty much hisses, which is out of character for him, which means he really doesn't like me dating, but at least he approved the idea.

I wrote out my message to Kukai.

_**It was interesting to say the least. So, guess what else? I'm inviting you over for dinner tonight to meet my family. Lol. My dad WANTS to meet you. Oh boy ;)**_

"Papa, can I date too?" Ami asks and with that my dad swerved the car from lane to lane, losing control for a bit.

"N-No! Ami-chan is way too young and is my little baby bird! Daddy refuses to let go of his babies!" And with that my dad lost his cool and went into a baby-fit.

"Uh…Dad…you should watch the road," I grumble, eyes twitching with irritation. Maybe I didn't want Kukai to meet my family just yet, no, he had to.

**Beep.**

I look back down at my iPhone and read my message.

_**Haha. Oh boy is right. Sure, I'll come over for dinner and meet your family. What time is good?**_

My smile widened. Once again I have to say, he is perfect.

_**How about 6:30? Is that cool?**_

I run my fingers through my hair, twirling it at the ends. I have really put my guard down when I'm with Kukai. I haven't acted like my cool and spicy character too much, which I believe is a good thing.

**Beep.**

I look down and read his response.

_**That's perfect.**_

Well that was all I needed to read. Tonight was the night that my boyfriend would meet my dad and the night where my dad will finally loosen up about boys.

_**Awesome. I'll ttyl I am about to check out this house and I better give it my full attention. Don't need my dad to get aggravated before dinner. Bye, bye. xoxo**_

I put my phone in my jacket pocket and look up to see my dad pulling into a driveway, with a nice red mustang already parked. I look at the house; it's your average 'family dream home'. It was two stories, it was a rough-red brick house, and judging by the size, I'm going to say it has five bedrooms and three and half baths. Yes, I watch housing shows on TLC in my free-time.

I look over the front yard it was average, not large, and not small, like most subdivision yards, which meant the backyard was about the same size. This is definitely a house meant for a happy, average, little family. I know my dad likes to think that's what our family is, but I disagree.

Souko steps out of the driver seat of the red Mustang and once again I wonder why she is dating my dad. That's when I realize another interesting fact; Ikuto wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where's Ikuto?" I ask the question, unaware of my own actions. The words just slipped out without me even knowing. I did not care where he was, or at least, that's what I was trying to convince myself.

"Ikuto is out with some friends playing basketball," Souko answers. "I'm terribly sorry he didn't join me, but he just wouldn't listen. I swear that boy is going to cause me a headache."

That was it? A headache? Please. She had no idea what her son was causing me, and it wasn't just a small headache.

"Well I'm sure Ikuto-kun would approve the house, dear," my dad states taking Souko's hand as we all walk toward the front door.

"He drove by it yesterday and told me, 'It's fine,' those exact words, so I guess he'll just have to deal with it," she giggles.

I can picture Ikuto saying 'its fine' with his uncaring voice and bored expression, I catch myself giggling too. I cover my mouth and shake my head, getting rid of all thoughts about him. He was nowhere to be seen and yet here I am thinking about him. I wasn't going to allow it.

"Well girls, shall we?" my father questions pulling out a key from his pocket. "Hikaru, our agent gave me the key so we could check this out together without her being here. So don't worry about taking your time and letting the beauty sink in. I know you'll love it."

And with that the four of us walked in. And little did I know, I was going to fall in love with the house as well.

**Evening**

I'm in my room, finishing up with my hair. I actually am leaving it down and having it curly, a different look for me. Though my hair isn't my regular style my attire is; I'm wearing a blue t-shirt with a pink broken heart on it, a black skirt, blue and black stripped leggings that went all the way up my legs, and blue Converse. I grab a black X-clip and place it on the left side of my head, pulling back some of my hair. I look myself over in the mirror and smile; cute and punkish aka Amu. I am ready for my dinner with Kukai…and my family. I'm excited beyond belief.

I know my dad is going to like Kukai; he's too perfect for anyone not to like him. He's a gentleman, which is what I'm sure my dad is looking for. I have high hopes for this evening. And no one, absolutely no one, is going to ruin it, however my father could end up embarrassing me, but that's a risk I'm going to have to take.

"Kukai-kun needs to hurry up and get here; I'm getting all nervous and clammy, and that combination is not cute," I grumble to myself trying to calm my nerves. I take a deep breath and exhale it a couple of seconds later. I look at the clock that was on my desk and it read 6:22. "He should be here any minute," I say with a small smile.

**Ding-dong!**

I hear the door bell and instantly turn around and take off running, through my room, through the hallway, through the living room, and towards the kitchen. "I got it!" I shout, running past my dad who was also heading towards the door.

"Slow down, Amu-chan," My dad chuckles.

I smile big as I reach the door, I take one last big breath and put my hand on the door knob, turning it and opening the door. "Hey! Welcome to my…!" My eyes widened in shock to see it wasn't Kukai who rang my door-bell, but my worst nightmare, whom is leaning against the doorway, smirking at me. "I-Ikuto!" I pretty much scream. My world just came crashing down and tonight was officially ruined.

"Yo," he says lifting up a hand to wave at me. He looks me over and his smirk widens. "Don't you look cute tonight," with those words I know I am as red as a tomato. "So, I beat soccer boy here I'm guessing, or were you happy to see me?" And the teasing begins.

"What are you doing here?" I grumble in a whisper so my dad doesn't hear.

"I invited Ikuto-kun over Amu-chan," comes the voice of my father, who was now hovering over my shoulder, smiling like a child that just pulled a prank and wasn't about to get in trouble for it. This was obviously his evil plan to bring down Kukai. Just great, this was just great. My dad backs away with the door, chuckling like he just won some kind of game.

"Didn't I say we'd be seeing a lot more of each other, Amu-_chan_," he purrs in my ear and he wraps his arms around my shoulders and brings me into the house, closing the door behind us.

This was too much for me to deal with. I brush his arm off and look at him. "Please be nice tonight," I say, meaning my words, and saying them as nice and sweet as possible. I was pleading with the most evil beast I've ever known.

"I'll be as nice as he wants me to be," he claims pointing at my father who was rubbing his hands together deviously.

'_NO!'_ I fall on my knees and pout. "Why are you so mean!" I picture Ikuto and my father as evil demons with fangs and black wings standing over a poor and defenseless Kukai-kun as they terrorize him with their horrible evil laughter. They were going to torture Kukai-kun.

**Ding-dong!**

I look up at the door behind me and pout even more. This time I knew it was Kukai behind it; however he was not going to be happy once he sees Ikuto. "Aaaahhhh no," I mumble tugging at my hair.

"Well since you're just going to sit on the floor, I'll answer it," I hear Ikuto snickers, his footsteps are not that far behind me.

My eyes widen in fear. "Ikuto, no!" I shout as he starts to pass me, I jump up and we both reach the doorknob at the same time, opening it, revealing a very confused looking Kukai; from his view he sees Ikuto and I fused together in the doorway. I could only imagine what is going on through his head right now. This was just freaking wonderful.

"Hi, Hinamori, and uh, hi Tsukiyomi…" Kukai lifts up his hand to wave at us with a brow risen up in complete confusion on why Ikuto is at my home.

"Well you must be Kukai-kun, please come in," my dad offers as he appears above Ikuto and I, putting more pressure on this weird pile we have going on in the doorway. I could tell by my dad's voice he was planning on breaking Kukai-kun down to see what his true intentions are.

Dad moves Ikuto and I out of the way to shake Kukai's hand. "Amu-chan has told me a lot about you! Nice to meet you!" he snickers; he moves out of the way and extends his arm offering Kukai to enter…if he dares. "Please, don't be shy."

The brunette male steps through the door and enters Hell and meets the ruler of the underworld and his headman, and I am a poor fallen angel being held captive by these evil beings waiting for my savior. Yes, I have a very active imagination!

**Moments later (yes I am lazy and want to skip like 30 or so minutes!)**

Thus, the night has begun. We are all sitting at the table. I am sitting next to Kukai and also Ikuto, who is at one of the heads of the table, my dad is at the other, taking up Kukai's left side, and little Ami sits on the other side of our father, a blank space to her left. And this night is indeed awkward.

"So, Kukai-kun, you're the captain of your school's soccer team?" my father starts off the interview.

Kukai nods. "Hai, I've loved playing soccer since I was a kid and I got a talent for it," he claims, and the sound of his voice makes me smile.

"Ah…so you're pretty cocky then, no?" once again, here's go my father.

"Dad!" I hiss, knowing he's making the wrong impression.

"N-no, no, not at all, sir. It's not like that…uh…" Kukai-kun starts to stutter around his words; he had no idea what to say to make my dad happy, which he didn't have to do.

"He's not cocky, Dad, he is really good and everyone knows it, including Kukai-kun himself. He loves soccer and puts a lot of effort into the sport, now stop harassing him," I warn, letting my dad know he was starting to test me.

"So Kukai-kun, did you know Ikuto-kun here will be Amu-chan's big brother soon," my father states as a threat.

"Yes, I did," Kukai states looking at Ikuto. They both glare at each other for a moment sending a terrifying spark between them that made me shudder.

"Well, Ikuto-kun is going to be looking out for my little Sparrow, and he won't allow anyone to hurt my precious baby, isn't that right Ikuto?" my father grins at Ikuto waiting for him to speak.

"Right Tsumugu-san," Ikuto says, putting on a smile for my dead. A smile that made my stomach turn and Kukai-kun tighten his grip on his spoon. I can just tell that Ikuto loves this. He looks at Kukai-kun and I and smirks. "Amu-chan is in the best of hands. So, Souma-san, please don't do anything that _you're going to _regret." Ikuto was putting on a show for my dad, making him seem well mannered and respectful.

"I told you Ikuto," I start, hissing the words, but trying not to make it obvious to my father that I am ticked off. "Call me, Amu, just Amu."

Ikuto grinned at me. "Sorry, I forgot." What a lie. He's playing around and I'm going to take him down for it later. He has no idea how mad he has made me, even know, his grin is giving me butterflies. Dammit all!

"So Kukai-kun, what are you intentions dating my Amu-chan?" my father asks taking a bite of his steak, locking his eyes on Kukai waiting for him to speak, giving him the 'if you give me the wrong answer I'll kill you' look.

"I like Amu, a lot sir," Kukai starts, making me blush and look down at my knees embarrassed. I feel his hand grab hold of mine and I look back at him, he smiles and nods at me. His gaze goes back to my father. "Your daughter is the most caring, sweet, and thoughtful person I have ever met. She's considerate of everyone's feelings, helps everyone out, a good friend, and just in all a good person. However, she doesn't give herself much credit. She doesn't see how amazing she really is, and I would like to help show herself. She's the kind of person that I would be honored to have around and to be my girlfriend."

Kukai's little speech didn't only shock me, but my dad and Ikuto. My father's jaw dropped and his eyes widened with tears. Ikuto stood there quiet looking at me, a look that touched my soul and caught my breath. And here I was, dumbfounded. I had no idea that's how Kukai-kun saw me. I am positive that I am the color of a cherry because I hear Ami giggle and point at me.

"Well Kukai-kun, that's very nice and all that you appreciate my daughter that much but…" my dad is interrupted by Kukai himself.

"Not to be disrespectful Hinamori-san, but I will not hurt your daughter. I make a promise to that. You have my word. And I would be so grateful if you would accept my relationship with your daughter," he says with his head held high.

"Uh…" my father pauses and looks at me. I give him a pleading look and nod at him. Tears form in his eyes again; he bites down on his bottom lip and gives Kukai the response we both were hoping for. "Sure…" my father finally caved.

"Excuse me," Ikuto states standing up and walking away from the table without another word being said. I watch him walk away heading towards the living room and wonder what was going on through his mind.

"Well, let's just enjoy the rest of our meal then," my father finally quits with his questions and we all finish our meals, well besides Ikuto.

**After dinner**

"Thanks for having me for dinner Hinamori-san," Kukai bows his head at my father, being super respectful which is a bonus point for my father.

"Anytime Kukai-kun, it was nice to meet you," My dad once again offers his hand to Kukai, shaking his hand once Kukai offers his as well.

"Well I'll walk you out," I claim as I point to the door, earning a nod from my boyfriend.

"Just remember, do anything that I don't approve of and I will hunt you down, and don't hurt my little sparrow!" my father starts to bawl as he walks out of the room to get some tissues.

I sigh from embarrassment. "Sorry about that," I say as we walk out the door.

"Don't be, he's just being your Dad, I respect that," he claims smiling at me.

I smile at him. "Yeah, he's just too goofy."

He chuckles and nods. "Just a tad, but if I may ask, there was one thing that bothered me…why was Ikuto there?" he looks at me, and grabs my hand as we continue down the hallway.

"My dad invited him. He wanted that 'big brother' influence, so that you'd feel intimidated," I say half way giggling as I push the button for the elevator for us to go to the first floor.

"I'm not scared of Ikuto," he chuckles.

"Ha yeah," I agree, looking down at my feet as we enter the elevator as it's doors open. I couldn't help but hope that Ikuto wasn't seriously angry about tonight, and there was also another feeling I couldn't describe.

"Thanks for having me, really," he claims pulling me towards him to where I stand in front of him, looking up at his emerald eyes.

"No problem," I say smiling, getting the butterflies in the pit of my stomach, wondering if Kukai and I were finally going to have our first kiss.

He leans in closer to me and I close my eyes. And the second I do, a sharp pain is in my stomach and I don't like it. I re-open my eyes and watch as Kukai is slowly making his way down to my awaiting lips. And I can't help but wonder, is this really what I want?

"And what do you think you are doing?"

And with those words both Kukai and I gasp and our heads turn in the direction of two opened elevator doors, and between those doors stands Ikuto, glaring at Kukai with so much hate that I shiver and back away from my boyfriend, bowing my head ashamed. And I have no reason why I did.

"Thanks for the interruption," Kukai snaps, himself now pissed off as well. "Just can't leave her alone for a second, can you? I mean really, what is your…"

And before Kukai could finish Ikuto grabs him by the color and lifts him up, slamming him into the back wall of the elevator. "Don't you ever try that move again," Ikuto growls, and by the look in his eyes I could tell he was dead serious.

Kukai gained control of himself after being in shock of being slammed and pushed Ikuto off of him. "Dude, what's your problem," with those words Kukai steps forward and glares at Ikuto, as they both clench their fists. I knew where this was about to go.

"Guys seriously, quit!" I shout, tears starting to form in my eyes. I knew tonight was going to be ruined; I just had no idea that this was how it was going to be done. "Enough already please!"

Kukai's expression softens and he ruffles my hair. "Alright Amu, I'll see you tomorrow, I'm sorry, I'll text you when I'm home, ok?"

I nod at him and he passes Ikuto, making sure to slam their shoulders together, letting Ikuto know he isn't scared of him.

"You've been warned," Ikuto claims, looking back at Kukai one more time, as they both glare at each other till the elevator doors closes; leaving just Ikuto and myself alone in the elevator.

I wipe my eyes and sniff. "You're such a jerk, ya know?" I grumble.

I feel my free hand being touched and I look down, seeing Ikuto's hand taking my own. I look up at him confused and he looks down at me with the gentlest expression I have ever seen from him. "Ikuto?"

"Stop crying, I'm sorry," he grumbles, he takes his free arm and wraps it around my head, bringing my face to his chest so he could comfort me.

I sigh and relax a little bit. I had no idea why I wasn't pissed off at him anymore, but I wasn't. I take in his scent and smile. "Why do you have to be such a bully?"

"I don't like sharing what's mine," was his response, short and 'sweet'.

I giggle and shake my head against his chest. "Stop talking that stupid crap, I'm tired of repeating myself," I state, sighing.

"So am I, Amu."

My free arm acts on its own and wraps itself around his waist, bringing us just a little bit closer. The warmth of his body was calming me down, and I liked it. And that's when I realize it; I'm in this way deeper than I thought.

**End of chapter!**

**Ok so I had no idea I was going to get so many reviews so fast. So here I am updating as fast as I could. And I say I did go seeing as in this chapter wasn't even a forth of the way finished when I updated yesterday lol. Well thanks for your reviews everyone. I hope you enjoy this!**

**R&R!**

*********Get to 105 reviews and I will update for all of you again!*********

**CHANGED THE AGES OF AMU, RIMA, YAYA, NAGIHIKO, and KAIRI**

**CHANGED THE GRADE YEARS OF AMU, RIMA, YAYA, and NAGIHIKO**

**Amu:** 17 (Junior)

**Ikuto:** 19 (Senior)

**Kukai:** 17 (Junior)

**Ami:** 8 (3rd grade)

**Rima:** 16 (Junior)

**Yaya:** 16 (Junior)

**Nagihiko:** 18 (Senior)

**Kairi:** 17 (Junior)

**Daichi: **17 (Junior)

**Ran: **17 (Junior)

**Lulu: **18 (Senior)

**Utau: **17 (Junior)

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	9. Broken Hearted Valentine

**Stuck in Love (Trapped in Love)**

**Ch. 9 Broken Hearted Valentine**

**The following Saturday (Day of party)**

The week has gone by fast to say the least. It was a testing week, so there wasn't too much report. Kukai-kun and I are a little bit different, we've had short conversations, he just nods and grins when I talk to him, there's this weird atmosphere around us, and of course we still haven't kissed yet. He hasn't tried since what happened between him and Ikuto. And with Ikuto, I haven't seen him around school recently, but I see him every night at dinner, and now I will see him even more now. Why you might ask? Well today is not just Rima's party, it's also the day that my family, Ikuto, and Souko, move into our new home. Since Souko's family is well known and wealthy we were able to move in less than a week. So here I am carrying one of the boxes of my things, walking up the staircase of my new home.

The box is bigger than me, so I am trying to take my time so I won't run into anything. And yes, I just had to pick one of the two rooms upstairs. The downstairs is much bigger than the upstairs. The upstairs has one master bathroom, two bedrooms, and the game room. I picked a room upstairs because I know Ami would want to be up here with me which meant Ikuto would be downstairs, away from me.

**THUD!**

I run into something, causing me to drop my box and for me to fall down three stairs. "Ow!" I groan, rubbing my bottom.

"Smooth move."

I jump up instantly recognizing the voice of the boy I was falling for, who was soon to be part of my family.

"Ikuto! What are you doing up here!" I growl, gathering my things that fell out of the box.

"My rooms up here," he yawns, stretching his arms in this air.

My eyes widen. Did he just say his room was up here? "But Ami's and my room is up here, the other room is going to be Dad's office," I state, placing a hand on my hip.

"Actually Amu-chan, Ami-chan's room is downstairs," I hear Souko's voice, as she appears from behind Ikuto. "Ami-chan decided she liked the room that was closest to the door that leads outside to the pool." My future-step-mother then giggles and helps me gather my stuff that was still on the floor.

My eyes start to twitch, and I know that I'm sweating. Ikuto and I are sharing the upstairs? This could only mean very bad things.

"My room is right there," Ikuto states pointing to the nearest door that was to the left.

I slam my palm against my forehead and groan some more. My room was right next door to his, and across from us was the game room/office and the bathroom. _'This is just wonderful,' _I think to myself biting my lip. Maybe I would just take the office and ask dad to trade, I looked over to where the game room/office was and see that my dad has boxes already placed there.

'_Oh well…'_ I smile at Souko. "Thanks," and with that I walk pass both of them, enter my new room, and place my first box down on the floor. My bed was already in place, thanks to my father and the movers. I groan again and spin in a circle, landing on my bed. I grab my head with both of my heads and kneel forward. "Why me?"

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

My head snaps up and see Ikuto STANDING IN MY ROOM. "What are you doing!" I hiss as I watch him lean against my wall.

"Watching you talk to yourself," he answers with another yawn.

My left eye starts to twitch so bad as if I were having a muscle spasm. "Leave me be, you annoyance," I spit, waving my hand at him, dismissing him from my room, but of course, the great Prince Ikuto does not budge, he just looks at me with one eyebrow rising up on his features.

He ignores me completely and walks over to the box I have on the floor, he hovers above it and starts to browse through my things, without my permission!

"Hey! What do you think you are doing with my things!" I shout jumping off my bed and rushing towards him just in time since he just found my diary.

He lifts the little pink book out and waves it around laughing at me, as I try to jump for it. "What do we have here that the little kid is getting so worked up for, hhmm?" he teases, lifting the book out of my reach.

"Ikuto, seriously!" I hiss as I continue to jump for my precious book that holds so much information. "Give it back!" I jump one more time, this time like I am a basketball professional, and as I did I smack the book out of his hand, making it fly across the room. "No!" I shout as I chase after it, not realizing something had fallen out of it. "Ikuto, you're so mean!" I pick up my diary and hold it close to my chest.

"Who is this?" I hear Ikuto ask me, I look up and see what he is holding and I instantly recognize it.

I stand up and snatch the picture out of his hand. "Don't worry about it," I snap, placing the picture back in the diary where it would be safe.

He looks at me and chuckles. "Such a kid."

"Get out!" I demand placing my diary on my bed; I turn back to him and start shoving him out of my room and towards the hallway. "I have to finish bringing up my boxes and then I have to get ready for Rima's tonight. Now shoo!" And with those finally words I shove him out and slam the door after him.

"Ha. Tonight's going to be fun, Amu, just wait," I hear him snicker through the wood and then I hear his footsteps leave and I know I am good to go and can start to unpack. This is my new life and I have to get use to it.

**Hours later**

I observe myself in my mirror. I'm wearing a black sweater dress that's a long sleeved and a turtle neck, and it also goes to my mid-thigh, I'm also wearing a red belt that criss-crosses twice. I'm also wearing red knee high socks that go great with my black knee high boots. This outfit happens to go perfectly with my black and red checkered pea-coat. I'm wearing my hair in one pony-tail that is placed on the left-side of my head, held up with a red heart-shaped clip. I smile at myself and approve of my cute, punk style once again. My make up wasn't too much, black eye liner, I had red eye shadow with a black smoky look, and light red lip gloss. I was perfect for a Valentine's party.

I grab my pea-coat and swing it over my outfit. I pose for the mirror and take a quick picture with my phone, and then I instantly upload it to Facebook. The next thing I do is update my status, 'Off to Rima's, it's going to be fun tonight, ready for the excitement!' And with that I walk out of my room.

I head over to Ikuto's bedroom door and knock; yes Ikuto is my ride tonight. "Hey Ikuto! I'm ready, let's go!" I wait for a few seconds before I knock again. "Hey, come on! I don't want to be late!" And once again, no response. "That's weird."

I walk over to the railing that reveals downstairs and shout to anyone who might listen. "Ikuto! Let's go already!"

"Amu-chan, Ikuto left a couple of hours ago. He said he had to get something," Souko states stepping into my view. "I'll gladly take you to your party though.

"Oh, ok," I claim, hopping down the stairs. _'Why didn't Ikuto inform me of this? I mean I would have been up here waiting still if I hadn't thought to call downstairs. Jeez, that's rude of him.' _

Souko and I step out the front door and walk towards her red Mustang. I smile big. "This is so awesome! You're so cool Souko-san!"

She giggles and get in the driver's seat. "It was a gift. I don't usually care for cars, but this one isn't too bad."

With those words she starts the engine and backs out of the driveway, and we were off to the party. I couldn't control my excitement, I was excited to see everyone and see how tonight was going to go. I was a little worried on how Ikuto and Kukai-kun would act, but I didn't want to think about it. Today was also Valentine's Day which meant I had to give Kukai-kun the chocolates I made him; they were in the shape of soccer balls. I know, I'm corny, but I wanted to do something special, and I thought making chocolate by one's own hands was a good way to go.

It took about fifteen minutes for us to arrive to Rima's mansion. I smile and thank Souko before I get out of the car, and head up the stairs the lead to the front door. There stood Rima in red dress similar to mine except she wore black leggings; my cute petite friend.

"Amu!" she beams before I give her a hug. "You beat Kukai here; however, Ikuto's gang and Yaya are all here, waiting on you and your boyfriend."

"I'm sure Kukai-kun will be here soon," I state smiling at her as we walk into her house, eventually making our way to her house living room where there was balloons, a chocolate fountain, tables full of goodies like chocolate, cupcakes, and drinks.

"Amu-chii you look super cute!" Yaya shouts as she squeezes me with a huge hug. I look over Yaya and she is wearing a pink sweater and skinny jeans, her orange her was down for once. She looked adorable and I'm sure she was trying to impress Kairi.

"You too, Yaya," I state with a giggle. I browse the room and see Nagihiko waving at me; he stood by Kairi, Daichi, Ran, Rhythm, Musashi, and Ikuto. Ikuto was wearing a black sweater that was form fitting like most of his clothes, the sleeves stopped a little bit past his elbow, he also wore blue jeans. He spots me and smirks and I feel myself melting.

"Ah Yaya, have you talked to Kairi?" I ask, taking my attention away from Ikuto.

Yaya sticks her lip out and pouts. "No, not yet, he stays close to his friends, and I don't want to talk to him when he's around everyone. That's too embarrassing."

"Well just get him away from his friends then," I suggest, shrugging my shoulders as we continue to walk.

"I already suggested that," Rima states with her eyes closed, also shrugging.

"I could help you out if you'd like Yaya-chan."

We all three turn around and look at Nagihiko who was behind us smiling. Rima 'hymphed' and walked away, leaving it just Yaya, Nagi, and I standing in the middle of the room.

"Would you do that? Really!" Yaya squeals with excitement.

"Of course," Nagi states with a chuckle. "I'm trying to be everyone's friend. So I'd love to help you."

"Yay!" Yaya shouts pumping her fist in the air. "Looks like love is on Yaya's side today!"

I giggle and shake my head at my friend. I look over at Nagihiko. "Thanks, that means a lot to us."

Nagi grins at me, rubbing the back of his head. "It's nothing, really."

"_Amu._"

And we are interrupted, I don't even have to turn around, I can feel his presence right behind me. I also feel his breath on the back of my neck, causing my tiny neck hairs to stand straight up, giving me chills. "Ikuto," I respond, as I slowly turn around and face him. "You left without letting me know I had to find another ride," I hiss.

"I have my reasons," he states with a shrug and a yawn.

"Well I hope they are good," I hiss, and with that I walk off, leaving Yaya, Nagihiko, and I thought Ikuto behind, but Mr. Black Cat was following me.

"You look good tonight," he teases behind me. "Not like a little kid. Are we trying to play grown-up tonight?"

"What do you want?" I say, trying to sound annoyed so he will leave me alone.

"There's actually something I want to give you," he claims causing me to stop in my tracks.

I know my expression reads that I am very confused. What could Ikuto possibly have that he would want to give me? And was it some kind of joke? Was he messing with me again, at this party, really? Or was Ikuto for once serious? "What is it?" I ask, curiosity taking over.

He smirks and hands me rectangular white box that was just a little bit bigger than my hand. "Just something I thought you would like."

I gave him a look wondering what this was for, however I took the box that he offered. "T-thanks I guess," I say barely above a whisper. I didn't get him anything, at all.

"Are you going to open it or do you expect it to open itself?" he grumbles, arms folded across his chest as he taps his foot. He was avoiding eye contact too. What could possibly be in this box?

I look at the box in my hand and bite down on my lip. I slowly take off the lid and gasp at what I see. "Oh my…" It was a necklace; a beautiful necklace that was in the shape of a golden lock, with four clover-shaped diamonds surrounding the hole where a key should fit. The lock was a half the size of my small palm, but it was absolutely breath taking. "I don't know what to say, but thank you!"

I look up at him and see him smirking which pops a question into my head that needs to be answered. "Why did you give me this?"

He shrugs and with that he walks behind me and takes the necklace from my hand. The next thing I know he is putting it around my neck for I see it rest on my chest. "Well there," he dusts off his hands and starts to walk away from me before I stop him.

"Thank you Ikuto…" I start, "But you're not off the hook just yet. I'm going to get the answer from you."

He chuckles as waves at me as he walks away to join his friends. I place the white box in my purse and sigh. I never thought Ikuto would buy me something so pretty, I honestly didn't expect him to buy me anything at all.

"Amu! Get your butt over here!" I hear Rima's voice shout for me across the room. I turn around and see Rima standing next to Kukai. My breath is caught in my throat. I don't know why, but my stomach starts to feel out of character.

I walk towards them, thinking about how I'm going to hand Kukai his chocolates that I made. I smile and step in front of them. "Hey," I say looking into his emerald eyes.

"Hey," he responds, sending a weird vibe up my spine, as if he really didn't want to be here. "I have something for you."

That's when I notice he has his hands behind his back. I smile at him and reach in my purse. "I have something for you too." I pull out the chocolates that were in a box that I made out of some paper that Souko had. "They're chocolate soccer balls."

A small smile forms on his face as he reveals his gift, which is a small pink dog stuff animal that is holding a white heart that read 'XOXO' in read writing. It was too cute. I take the plushy as he takes the chocolates.

"Thank you," we speak at the exact time.

Cough. Cough. Rima is getting real good at this interrupting thing.

"Well anyways, I'll be going now," Rima dismisses herself as she winks at me. She leaves us alone and it instantly becomes awkward, which isn't the first time. This whole week has been odd for us as a couple, and I don't know how that makes me feel.

"This puppy sure is cute," I finally say to break the silence.

"Not as cute as you," he grins at me, and winks. "You look amazing tonight. Sorry I didn't say anything sooner."

"It's ok," I state blushing at his compliment. "And thank you." I bow my head causing my necklace to get hit by the causing a glare in Kukai's view.

"Where did you get that?" he asked me, he whistles, and says "Fancy isn't it?"

"Uh…I got this from Ikuto…and his mom," I lie; I couldn't bare to tell him that Ikuto himself bought me this. "Just a little gift since we're about to be family." I end it with a laugh, hoping that he would buy it. I didn't want him to feel like his gift wasn't special.

"Aaahh," was his reply, and I watch as his attention goes from me to Ikuto, who was across the room. "Of course, good ol' Ikuto." The way he said Ikuto's name made my stomach start to hurt. I could tell he is starting to get angry. He tends to do that a lot when it comes to Ikuto.

"Don't be like that," I pout, shaking my head. I know he didn't really like Ikuto, and that he wishes Ikuto would just disappear, but we both Ikuto wasn't going anywhere. Ikuto and I were going to be family and there's nothing we could do to change that, and I honestly thinks he hates that idea.

"I'm really getting sick of him," he growls as he scratches his head, I'm sure he is doing his best to keep his cool.

"Kukai-kun…" I start to say before we are interrupted by Rima, who had a microphone in her hands. She stood on top of a small stage that she had put in tonight.

"Now everyone it is time for Karaoke, let's see what you got! Just so you know, I'm pretty damn awesome myself!" and with that she challenges us all. "So do I have any takers? First person is the only one who gets to volunteer."

"ME!" Ran shouts, as she jumps up to where Rima was and grabs the mic. "I know exactly what I want to sing!"

"Well sadly Ran, you don't get to chose," Rima states with a demonic smile on her face.

Ran pouts, but still stays on the stage. "Fine."

Kukai walks off, leaving me behind and I can't help but wonder what was going on, because this was really out of character for him. So I follow him and we take a seat where Rima had chairs placed, lined up in front of the stage.

"I'm going to sing Firework by Katy Perry," Ran shouts, punching the air with her fist, as she read the screen that was in front of her. (A/N: Do not own).

And with that she starts to sing, and the whole time she's enjoying herself. I lean into the back of my chair and let my eyes travel around the room; I look at Kukai who is beside me. He's taping his hand against his knees as he listens to Ran singing, and I can't help but feel like he's miles away from me. I frown and look over at Rima who was sitting next to Nagihiko and Yaya, Nagihiko whispers something in her ear causing her to giggle. I then look over at Yaya who is singing along and dancing in her chair and the whole time she is Kairi is watching her from the corner of his glasses. My eyes then look for Ikuto and I see him leaning against the wall by the last chair where Kairi sat. He is looking directly at me, and our eyes meet, and instantly when they do there is a rush that runs through my veins straight to my heart and I know this is something that only he makes me feel, but what is it exactly?

"Baby, you're a firework!" Ran sings at the top of our lungs, taking my attention away from Ikuto.

I look down at my knees and wonder what it is that I feel for Ikuto and what I feel for Kukai. I have to get rid of my boy problem and I have a bad feeling that I am going to be hurting tonight, but it is no one's fault but my own.

I look over at Kukai one more time and I meet his gaze, he is looking at me. His expression is hard to describe, but I say he looks hurt, sad, angry, confused, and lost. Not a good combination of emotions. Shouldn't we be happy today? It's Valentine's Day after all. That's when I realize, I am hurting Kukai-kun. My heart starts to ache, horribly.

"Hhhmm, next up, let's see, about Ikuto, who looks like he's too cool to be here with us!" Rima picks the blue-haired teen out of everyone else to come up and sing next.

"I don't feel like it blondie," is his cold response.

"Come on, what are you? Afraid? Or can you not sing?" Rima starts talking trash knowing that Ikuto wouldn't take that coming from her.

"Whatever," he sighs as he gives up and starts walking towards the stage, the whole time I watch his moments, it plays in slow motion and I can hear my heart pounding through my ears. And I realize that I really am in the wrong for this. I don't deserve someone as wonderful as Kukai who is standing next to me.

"And Ikuto will be singing…" Rima starts as she reads the screen that was in front of them. "Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars!"

My face I'm sure turns red. That is the last song that I need to hear from Ikuto, can't he sing a song about blood and guts or something?

Ikuto rolls his eyes as the song starts playing.

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars seem like they're not shining, her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying," and this is the first time I hear Ikuto sing. And I can't help but be in awe, his voice was so beautiful and so strong, who knew he had a talent for singing too.

"She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day," his eyes meet mine as he continues to sing. Goose bumps cover my entire body as I listen to his voice.

"Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me. And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see. But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say…" He has officially invaded my mind and my heart, and I don't think he will be getting out anytime soon.

'_Great…what am I going to do about Kukai-kun?'_ I catch myself thinking. I can't believe I would ever like my future step-brother.

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while. Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are (yeah)…" Ikuto has not taken his eyes away from me once, which is making it harder for me to look away.

And with those words, I tune Ikuto out and focus on my own thoughts. I had to choose between Kukai and Ikuto unlike my dream self. I have to choose and get it over with. If I keep going on like this, then this problem will grow into something bigger and will become something far worse than it is now. I soothe my temples with my fingers and sigh. I really caused a problem for myself and these two boys.

Then I thought about it, actually, things were perfect before Ikuto came onto me. I had liked Kukai and only Kukai, but then again, I didn't know Ikuto existed, and maybe if I had I would have liked him first. Who knows? That brought up another thought, I had to figure out if Ikuto even likes me, that he honestly has feelings for me, and that he's not just messing with my head. I touch the necklace that he gave me a little while ago and hold onto it gently. I have no clue what his feelings really are.

"And next up, I will sing!" Rima shouts, cutting into my thoughts. I look up and realize I missed the rest of the song Ikuto was singing, I can't believe I was that deep in thought. "And I'm going to sing, About You Now by Miranda Cosgrove."

'_Are you kidding me? What is it, torture Amu night tonight? Jeez.' _I think to myself as I groan and rub my forehead.

"Maybe I'm wrong you decide, should've been strong, yeah I lied, nobody gets me like you, couldn't keep hold of you then, how could I know what you meant, there was nothing to compare to…" and Rima starts off her song.

I blank out, in my own little world with my own little problems. I know I need to do some searching and I need some answers from my heart because I do not want to end up making a mistake and end up hurting anyone, which either way I probably will end up hurting somebody. What message is my heart trying to send me? Because either way I go looks like I'm going to hurt myself and someone else, and I don't want to hurt ANYONE.

Before I know it Rima was done with her song and she reporting whose turn it was next and it happen to be the boy who was sitting next to me. I watch Kukai get up out of his seat and take the microphone from Rima.

"Kukai will be singing…Love like Woe by The Ready Set," Rima claims with a small smile on her face.

I groan again, feeling my heart ache. Someone was out to get me, and that was obvious.

"**Whoa oh oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh oh, I kinda feel like it dont make, like-like-like it dont make, feel like it dont make se-se-se-se-sense"** The Karaoke machine starts off with the tune and the intro before Kukai takes over, his voice, making my heart hurt worse.

"I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable," he starts of singing looking in my direction until he turns his head and looks elsewhere, and I can honestly say it hurt my feelings when he looked away. "But I'm finding out, loves unreliable. I'm giving all I got just to make you stay, or am I just a roadblock in your way?"

"Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard, something like a sunset, oh you're a shooting star," and once again his emerald eyes are on me and we stare at each other as he continues, "And I might drive myself insane, if those lips aren't speakin' my name."

"Cause I got some intuition, or maybe I'm superstitious. But I think you're a pretty sweet pill  
that I'm swallowing down, to counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission. Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow? How can I say no?" I could hear more than just his voice, turns out some people, like Yaya, Ran, Rima, Daichi, and Nagihiko were singing along, quietly.

"She's got a love like woe (whoa oh oh oh). Girl's got a love like woe (whoa oh oh oh ba-da-da).  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again. Loved so strong, then you moved on. Now I'm hung up in suspense, because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again," those were the last lyrics that I heard before I tuned Kukai out.

I start to think about the day that I confessed to Kukai, it was the same day that I found out that he liked me too, and the day we started dating. I was so happy, felt crazy butterflies, and then I think about our date at the music festival and I remember how fast my heart pounded when we were holding hands. I think about to all the sweet text messages he sent me, to his smile, to his eyes, and to his strength. He's a good guy, a really good guy, and any girl would be lucky to call him hers. But right now I don't feel so lucky.

Our relationship is innocent and sweet, but it's also like a little train heading towards huge Mt. Ikuto, which could only mean disaster. If we could get rid of Mt. Ikuto our small little train might have a chance. Sadly there is no way to get rid of Ikuto, not anymore. I'm starting to think Kukai-kun and I are not suppose to be together after all and I also think my feelings for Kukai-kun have changed, a lot, as I think this I feel a fuzzy feeling in my chest.

"Amu. Hey Amu!" I snap out of my thoughts, hearing Rima shout my name into the microphone. "It's your turn."

"Uh, do I have to?" I question, not really feeling up to singing. Rima narrowed her eyes at me and I knew I had no choice but to go up on stage and perform, otherwise all Hell will break loose. "Fine…" I walk towards the stage, Kukai and I pass each other. I look at him, watching him walk with hands in his pockets and his head lowered with his eyes staring at the floor. I bite down on my lip and swallow my guilt. This is my fault.

I stand on the stage and Rima hands me the mic, wishing me 'good luck'. I look at the screen that was a few feet in front of me and see the name of the song pop up and I instantly want to run away. "I'll be singing…Teenage Dream by Katy Perry…" I announce with my head lowered, and thus the song began.

"You think I'm pretty without any make-up on," I start to sing, lifting up my head and looking at Kukai who was staring at me. "You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong." I really did not want to sing this song.

I turn my gaze to Ikuto; he too is staring at me. I feel the temperature in my face go up and I know I am blushing. Everyone must have their eyes on me. "I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down…" Ikuto's trademark smirk forms on his face and the butterflies in my stomach start flapping away.

I look back at Kukai and smile softly. "Before you met me, I was a wreck, but things were kinda heavy…" And my eyes were back on Ikuto. "You brought me to life. Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine."

I then look at every single person in the room to kind of hide the fact that I am battling with my eyes on which boy I want to look at. "Let's go all the way tonight no regrets, just love. We can dance until we die. You and I, we'll be young forever!"

And finally I was actually getting into the song, bobbing my head, swaying my body, and sort of enjoying myself. It's like I am getting a break from all this mess, but at the same time I am building up the confidence that I everything will be okay.

"You make me…Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream. The way you turn me on, I can't sleep," I start the course and look at Ikuto again. "Let's runaway, and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch, now baby I believe this is real…"

My eyes travel back to the brunette that's looking at me with a confused face. "So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back!"

"We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach. Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets," and then I look at Ikuto from the corner of my eyes as I dance around on stage. "I finally found you my missing puzzle piece, I'm complete…" I slowly make my way back to look at Kukai when I notice he is getting out of his seat and leaving the room.

I frown as my heart starts to ache again. It finally dawns on me that during this point of time in my life, I do not need to be in a relationship because I'm so conflicted and I have no idea what I actually want, and that's not being fair to Kukai…or Ikuto. Right now it looks like I have to tell Kukai everything that has been going through my mind the past week. I am not happy about this at all.

I repeat the hook and the course before I get to the final part of the song. "I might get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight."

I look at Ikuto whose face told me that he understood, what I don't get is, what is it that he understands?

"Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight, to-night, to-night, night…." And I finish, I turn and look towards Kukai, he's heading out the backdoor, entering Rima's backyard. And that's when I understood what Ikuto was hinting, he knows I have to go after my boyfriend.

I drop the microphone and take off in full sprint, determined to end my boy problem and hoping that Kukai will understand everything. I hear Rima and Yaya say my name as I run pass the chairs, tables, and the room all together. I reach the door that leads to the backyard, which has its own maze, pool, green-house, and so much more. I take a deep breath as I step outside, seeing Kukai leaning over the railing of the balcony.

"Kukai-kun…" I start, but he doesn't turn to face me, so I approach him, and I too lean over the too look over the yard.

"What's going on Amu?" he asks, causing my heart to ache, a pain I have never experienced before. He sounds so hurt and confused. "You've changed."

I shake my head. "I haven't changed; we just didn't know each other very well when we started this…" I start, "But something has changed…"

"Us?" he finishes for me the form of a question earning a nod from me. "You know how come, right? All because that…"

"Kukai…" I cut him off. "Let's not blame him. It's my fault."

"Your fault? He's the one that keeps interfering," Kukai growls, getting angry.

"That's true in some ways, but I gave in to him I could have kept ignoring him and disliking him, but I didn't. He's not as bad as you think," I say sighing.

"You like him, don't you?"

That was the question I had been waiting for him to ask, but I had no idea how bad it would make my stomach feel. I am going to be completely honest with him; I just hate this whole thing. I can feel tears forming in my eyes. I bow my head, slightly ashamed as I prepare to speak again. "I have feelings for him," I whisper, knowing that he can hear him.

He nods his head and looks to his right. "What, am I not _bad boy _enough for you?" I hear him chuckle as if something was funny. "Or do I have to possibly become your future sibling?"

I look the back of his head shocked that he could say such a thing. I know his feelings are hurt, but there is nothing wrong with him, I'm the one with the confused feelings. And there was no reason for him to bring up the sibling fact or even joke about it, that alone is bothering me enough the way it is."No, that's not it at all. I like you too…but…"

"But?" he looks at me, and seeing his hurt eyes breaks my heart.

My cheeks become warm and I know that my tears are falling."I don't like you as much as I did…"

"So we're over then?" his words cut me like a knife.

"Yeah…I need some time to figure out my feelings and myself," I state, sniffing my nose.

He runs his hands through his hair and then he sighs, shaking his head. "Yeah, whatever," he starts to walk before I stop him.

"Thank you for the opportunity Kukai-kun. I regret hurting you, I truly do. If I could do over some of my decisions I would. And I really want us to be friends, you're a wonderful person, and I still want you to be a part of my life…so if you could consider…" I let my heart do the talking as I continue to cry.

"We'll see," are the last words he says before he goes back inside, leaving me outside alone. As I leave images of our time together play in my mind from him comforting me after Ikuto made me his slave, to him putting his arm around me and confronting Ikuto, to when he comforted me after I was drenched with water, to him practicing, to our date, to him coming over to dinner, and to him trying to kiss me in the elevator. Everything gone like 'that', but it was for the best.

I turn back around and let it all out. I had no idea that I would hurt this badly, I hurt someone who didn't deserve it at all. Sure we only dated for a little while, but it was obvious that I hurt him and that he wasn't my biggest at the moment. I should have never let this get out of hand. I lean over the balcony, fold my arms, and rest my head, and continue to cry.

"Amu?"

I am surprised to hear _his _voice; I hadn't heard the door open. I should have known that _he _would come out to check on me, _he's_ always there at the 'right' moments. "What do you want, Ikuto?" I question, never looking up.

I feel his presence beside me and I know he is leaning over the balcony as well. I feel something heavy on top of my head, knowing it is his hand, since he starts to mess with my hair.

"Soccer captain dumped you, huh?"

"No," I growl, not liking how his voice sounded insincere. "Other way around," I was not proud of that fact at all.

"Shit happens," he states, and I already know that fact. "Let's go home; we don't want all your little friends seeing your snot covered face."

I roll my eyes and stand straight up, seeing he's already walking to the door. And then I think of it, the last part of my problem, something that I still need to know and Ikuto is the only one who can give me the answer. How does he feel about me? What is it he wants? So many questions run through my head. It's time that I know what it is that Ikuto is after. "Ikuto…"

He looks back at me, his hand already on the door knob.

"There's been something I've been meaning to ask you," I start, wiping the tears from my eyes. I know I have his full attention and I didn't have any time to waste. "How do you feel about me? Honestly? There has to be a reason behind all of your teasing and a reason for all that nonsense that you talk about like 'you're mine' and 'you'll soon be under my spell'. And there HAS to be a reason why you kissed me. I mean you didn't do all of these things just because you're a playboy did you? Tell me, tell me the truth and tell it to me now, because I deserve answers and I want to know." I'm staring hard at him, with a look that was so intense that I thought he'd just confess everything there, but instead of taking me seriously, he starts to LAUGH at me.

What the hell!

**End of chapter! LONGEST CHAPTER YET! O.O**

**Well thanks everyone for your reviews again! They really mean a lot to me and I appreciate them greatly! You are all awesome and you're the reason why I continue to write, so seriously THANK YOU! And I hope you liked this chapter, things are just heating up between Ikuto and Amu!**

**R&R PLEASE!**

*******I'm not putting a number on this chapter. Lol Just review and make me smile :) and I will update ASAP! So everyone show me some love if you want chapter ten! I promise ****you there is an AMUTO MOMENT YOU DO NOT WANT TO MISS ;D*******

**CHANGED THE AGES OF AMU, RIMA, YAYA, NAGIHIKO, and KAIRI**

**CHANGED THE GRADE YEARS OF AMU, RIMA, YAYA, and NAGIHIKO**

**Amu:** 17 (Junior)

**Ikuto:** 19 (Senior)

**Kukai:** 17 (Junior)

**Ami:** 8 (3rd grade)

**Rima:** 16 (Junior)

**Yaya:** 16 (Junior)

**Nagihiko:** 18 (Senior)

**Kairi:** 17 (Junior)

**Daichi: **17 (Junior)

**Ran: **17 (Junior)

**Lulu: **18 (Senior)

**Utau: **17 (Junior)

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	10. Tell me, Kiss me

**Stuck in Love (Trapped in Love)**

**Ch. 10 Tell me, Kiss me**

**(Starting where ch. 9 left off)**

"There's been something I've been meaning to ask you," I start, wiping the tears from my eyes. I know I have his full attention and I didn't have any time to waste. "How do you feel about me? Honestly? There has to be a reason behind all of your teasing and a reason for all that nonsense that you talk about like 'you're mine' and 'you'll soon be under my spell'. And there HAS to be a reason why you kissed me. I mean you didn't do all of these things just because you're a playboy did you? Tell me, tell me the truth and tell it to me now, because I deserve answers and I want to know." I'm staring hard at him, with a look that was so intense that I thought he'd just confess everything there, but instead of taking me seriously, he starts to LAUGH at me.

What the hell!

"What the hell are you laughing at!" I shout at him, balling my fist with so much rage. He is not taking me seriously in the slightest.

He has his hands on his stomach as he continues to laugh, making me feel even more like an idiot. What was so funny? "Come on, kid, let's go home."

"No," I state stomping my foot on the ground. "I'm dead serious. I'm not leaving this spot till you answer me, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

He stops laughing at me and walks toward me, slowly. My breath is caught in my lungs and I fear for what he might do or say. He stops and bends over so he's at my level therefore he is looking me straight in the eyes. "Didn't I already answer this question when I kissed you?" Did he honestly call that an answer?

"I want you to tell me," I growl, folding my arms across my chest.

"Tell you what?" he questions, tilting his head. "Am I supposed to tell you I like you?"

I didn't respond I just stared into his sapphire eyes. I wanted him to tell me that. I want him to tell me I'm not wasting my time having feelings for him. I want him to tell me I made a good choice ending Kukai's and my when I did so that I could think everything over, so I could think _us _over. He takes my silence as in I am done talking for he opens his mouth to speak again, but I interrupt him.

"I think it's what you should do," I announce, being serious, feeling brave; I might actually have the courage to tell him exactly how I feel.

"And why do you think that, Amu?" he asks. "I don't need to give an explanation to anyone."

"I deserve one, Ikuto," two can play this little game. I lean forward bringing our faces closer together. "I need to know if I'm wasting my time or not."

"And what could you possibly be wasting your time on, hm?" he questions again, getting more answers out of me then I am him, which wasn't the plan.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I state right before I flick his nose quickly before I take off running through Rima's backyard away from him before I shout. "Weren't you the one saying I'd fall for your spell, wouldn't you like to know if I did or not?"

I hear him chuckle as he takes off after me, and just as soon as he takes off running he is catching up to me, picking me up off the ground and twirling me around, earning screams from me. "And now that I caught you, it's time we head home."

"You're no fun," I claim sticking my tongue out at him. He places me on the ground and we walk through a gate door leading to the front of Rima's house and there I see his motorcycle. "Oh joy."

"Just get on," he demands taking his place.

"No helmets?" I ask as get on after him.

"Do you trust me?" he asks looking over at me.

I bite down on my lip and think about my answer. I do trust Ikuto, I don't really know why, but there's feeling inside that I can believe everything he says, but at the same time I know this guy likes to go crazy on his bike. "I do," I claim nodding, wrapping my arms around his waist. I am having a crazy adrenaline rush and I want to get my guilt of what I did to Kukai out of my head, fast.

And interrupting the silence that swept over the mansion, his motorcycle roars before we take off, almost losing me, the passenger.

"Ikuto!" I scream out of thrill. I have never gone so fast on his bike.

"Hold on, my little strawberry!" he shouts back, looking at me for a split second so he can give me a wink.

I blush and bury my face into his back. This feeling I am getting just isn't right, it's wrong, yet I can't help but feel this way. There's just something about Ikuto.

**Later back at home**

It didn't take us long before we were home and things were back to 'normal.' I am in my room writing in my journal about tonight's events, my feelings, and what I hope would come in my future. I sigh and tape my forehead with my pencil, deep in thought. I take a moment to take in my surroundings and realize that I hear water running, which most likely means Ikuto had to be in the shower. An idea pops into my head. Ikuto looked through my things; this is a good chance for me to repay 'the favor'. I stand up and exit my room, I peak around seeing if anyone was near and like I thought, there is no one, and sure enough the bathroom door is shut and the water running is definitely coming from behind that door.

I tip-toe to the enemies room, giggling to myself thinking of what goodies I might find in this perv's room. The door is already open so all I have to do is walk right in and take a look around. I do so, and see how his king-size bed was against the wall that was connected to my room, and to the right of it in front of the window is a desk. I look over at his closet which was on the opposite side and notice he is completely unpacked. I take a look at his stylish clothes and admire his good taste. I once again take a look over at his desk and notice that there is a white box, similar to the box my necklace came in.

I look back to the door and hear the water still running, and then I slowly approach it, my curiosity level at its highest. I reach the desk and open the white box, revealing that there is nothing inside. I pout before I notice that there is a piece of paper right beside the box, I left it up and my eyes widened in shock. It was the receipt of my necklace, I never thought Ikuto would spend so much on me…then I notice something else, the item on the receipt was called Lock & Key Set.

I grab hold of my necklace, gently. I have the lock, so where's the key? And in like a sudden impulse I look towards Ikuto's dresser. I turn around completely seeing something shiny catch my eye. I reach for it and pick it up, revealing the Key. What could this mean? Ikuto bought us a lock & key set…isn't that something for couples; couples in love and in a serious relationship?

The key is gold like my lock, and also like my lock the key started off as a clover before it turned into an actual key. I glance at my lock and then back at the key, wondering if they actual fit together. I bring the key towards my necklace, just centimeters away from the little hole before I hear a door slam shut with powerful force.

**SLAM!**

I jump from the sudden surprise and drop the chain on the floor, but that's the least of my problems.

"And what does Amu-_chan _think she is doing in MY room?"

I shudder, knowing that I am so busted. I slowly turn around, putting on the most innocent smile I could come up with and say, "Hi…I-Ikuto." I regret that immediately when I realize Ikuto stood in nothing but a towel that was firmly wrapped around his waist. His hair and body are still slightly damp, and I can't help but blush at how hot he is right now.

I look down at the floor, embarrassed that I was just staring at him. "I uh…was just looking around."

He doesn't speak, and I have no idea what he is doing till I see his hand pick up the chain that I had dropped, and instantly I know he is right beside me.

"Did this little thing catch my Amu's interest?" he teases, dangling it before me. I know my cheeks are now pink. His Amu?

I lift my head and look at him, seeing him smirk. "What does it mean, Ikuto?" I unconsciously grab onto my lock that rests on my chest.

His head tilts to the side, and he shrugs. "What do you want it to mean, _Amu_?"

"Stop, stop right there," I demand shaking my finger at him, "You are not about to flip this around by teasing me. Stop beating around the bush."

"Yes ma'am," he chuckles, causing me to blush red.

I look at the floor, and curse at myself. I know that it's no use, if Ikuto doesn't want to do something, he won't do it and vice versa if he wanted to do something. If he planned on telling me, he would have done so already…either that or he's having fun playing a game.

"So what am I beating around the bush with? What is it that the little strawberry wants me to say?"

I look up, and gaze into his sapphire eyes that were staring back into my honey ones. And that's when I decide; I will just come out and say it. I don't want to play this game any longer. My feelings are on the line and I can't afford to risk it. I must know now. "Do you like me or not, Tsuk-….Ikuto?" I was about to call him by his last name, but right now is not the time to be using my cool and spicy character.

His usual, sexy as hell smirk forms on his face, and his eyes lighten up with an emotion I can't describe.

I realize I don't want him to start teasing me so I open my mouth again and start to speak. "I need to know, I'm done playing games and trying to solve puzzles. I just want the answer, a plain and simple answer like 'yes or no'. My emotions are on a thin line…and I don't understand what's happening myself. All I know is if you keep doing this to me…I won't be able to…"

The next thing that happens is I am being interrupted in the best way possible; Ikuto grabs me by my side and pulls me to him. He cups my face and crushes my lips with his very own, with so much aggression and…something else…is it longing?

At first I am surprised, but then I give in to the fireworks and butterflies going off in my stomach and heart. I close my eyes and entwine my fingers in his blue, soft, damp hair. It just felt so right, and the way my heart is pounding I know I want this. His kiss is so intoxicating, addicting, and…wow I sound like some kind of drug addict. It just feels so good, that I don't want it to end. And that thought embarrasses me, but right now I don't care. I take everything in; his scent, the pounding of our hearts, the silence around us, and the fact that my clothes are starting to feel wet, and that's when I remember, Ikuto is still in just a towel!

"Eeekk!" I scream, not loud enough for anyone down stairs to hear, but loud enough to express my shock. I push him away and turn the opposite direction, turning three dark shades of red. "Go put some clothes on! Geesh!" I couldn't help but smile at the thought that was our second kiss, only this time it wasn't completely forced.

I hear him chuckle as two arms snake around my waist and a set of lips rest by my ear. "Was that the answer you were looking for, Amu-_koi_?"

Does he really think that a kiss gets him out of saying it? "Tell me," I order, still facing my back to him.

"Was that not good enough for you? Would you like more?" he teases, and I don't have to look at him to know that he is smirking like an evil villain.

I blush at the thought of kissing him again, but there is no way he is getting out of this. I will hold my ground till he breaks. "Tell me Ikuto, you're not getting out of this."

He chuckles. "I think you're enjoying this young one." I really do hate when he calls me little and young; I mean there's like only a year and half between us.

"Tell me, Ikuto," I stay firm with my order. "Say it."

"Why don't you make me," and I know he isn't taking me seriously. He needs to know I am not someone to underestimate.

I turn around in his grasp and face him. I have decided what I am going to do; there is no holding back right now. He thinks he is getting under my skin; well two can play that game. Since he's not telling me, I'll just inform him. "Well I like you."

With those words I know I am blushing, I give him no time to register what I said before I wrap my arms around his neck, lift myself up on my tip-toes, and press my small lips onto his bigger ones. I watch as his eyes widen and shock from what I said and from my actions, I smirk to myself before I open my mouth and bite his bottom lip. His eyes widen even more and with that I push him away and hop over to his bed, crawling over it therefore I am on the other side of the room. "Now say it." And that was our third kiss. Who knew I would enjoy kissing this man so much?

He regains his composure quickly. His fingers softly graze his lips as he thinks before he meets my gaze, a small smile forming on his face.

My heart starts to pound. His smile is amazing, sexier than his trademark smirk by far. And I couldn't believe I have never seen it before. He is something else.

He ruffles his hair for a couple of seconds and then he re-tightens towel, in other words he is stalling. His eyes return to my gaze, and it was like I am shocked by lightening; goose-bumps cover my body and my heart starts to slow down. And it's like time has stopped as I wait for him to speak. "You're mine Amu, that's all I have to say."

I blush at his words, true it wasn't exactly what I wanted, but what do you expect from him? He has to have some mystery to him always. "That's good for now," I state walking away from his bed and heading to the door. "But, I'll get you to say it, some day." I wink at him before I make my exit, closing the door behind me. I lean against it, hand still on the knob and take a deep breath, and then sigh with bliss. This was the path I was supposed to be on all along, right here, with Ikuto. I bite down on the bottom of my lip and smile, grasping my necklace that is located near my heart. And I swear that I can feel Ikuto's presence on the other side.

Little did I know that beyond all this sweet little happiness was a long road of sharp painful turns, dead ends, and dangerous icy hills.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Sorry it took so long everyone, had some things to work out in my life. It's been a stressful past few weeks. But here you go a sweet Amuto chapter. Giving you a guys a break from all the crazy emotions and bouncing around, but let's see what the next chapters bring us, ne? Bahaha good stuff I tell you!**

**And just so everyone knows, I will finish this story, no matter what it takes I will finish it. Yes, my Strawberry Witch is on hold, but that's because I came up with so many ideas for it that I have to think EVERY little detail out before I type it. And oh, look out for a new story by me. It might be like a month or so before I post it, I want to get half way to almost done with this before I post it, but it's gonna be amazing! **

**Please R&R!**

**CHANGED THE AGES OF A FEW CHARACTERS! AND YES, I DID UPDATE CHAPTERS TO FIX IT SO THAT IT STILL FIT! **

**Amu:** 17 (Junior)

**Ikuto:** 19 (Senior)

**Kukai:** 17 (Junior)

**Ami:** 8 (3rd grade)

**Rima:** 16 (Junior)

**Yaya:** 16 (Junior)

**Nagihiko:** 18 (Senior)

**Kairi:** 17 (Junior)

**Daichi: **17 (Junior)

**Ran: **17 (Junior)

**Lulu: **18 (Senior)

**Utau: **17 (Junior)

**Please review! It makes me happy!**

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	11. Lulu's plot

**Stuck in Love (Trapped in Love)**

**Ch. 11 Lulu's plot**

**Monday (back to school)**

Yesterday consisted of some girl bonding, Yaya, Rima, and I had a girls' day; we went out for lunch, went shopping, and took pictures, typical best friend stuff. I also explained what happened with Kukai-kun and I, as well as Ikuto and I. They both told me how they would support me, and how they just want me to be happy. And after talking about relationships and Yaya's crush on Kairi I realized that Rima might have an interest in a boy as well, so I must investigate as soon as I get the chance.

I have just arrived at school, and today it just had been by Ikuto's motorcycle, which caused a bunch of attention. Right now however, I am at my locker putting up the books I don't need and gathering the items I do. I look at the small mirror that I had and smile when I see the object around my neck shine for my attention. I touch it and think back to the boy that gives me all kind of feelings. I bite down on my lip thinking back to our kisses, and giggle to myself. I am happy, I know this. I close my locker not expecting someone to be there, looking at me.

I jump back when I notice someone's presence, and it takes me a second to register WHO it actually is.

Lulu.

Here she is, smirking at me with her arms crossed over her chest. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail that went over her shoulder, and her outfit is a pink tank top and a long brown skirt that had slits going up the sides to both knees. I can't help but wonder what I did to deserve this visit.

"What?" I growl, folding my arms as well, leaning against my locker.

"What do you think you were doing with Ikuto-kun this morning?" and I can hear the hate in her words.

"He gave me a ride, is that a problem?" and here goes my spicy character.

"I'll find out what your deal is, Hinamori, mark my words, I will. Ikuto-kun doesn't waste his time with unpleasant beings like you," she hisses.

"Then why are you still around?" I hiss back, she wants to play with fire then she can bring it.

"I know about you and Souma-kun, I know you two broke up at your friend, Mashiro's party this weekend," she states.

And all of sudden my heart aches again at the mention of Kukai-kun. "Ok. And?" I put on a show, trying to seem as if I cared about what she was saying. I had to hide the fact that she was getting to me; I couldn't let her win this.

"I'm not stupid, I know you're going after Ikuto-kun next," she spits with venom, glaring daggers at me.

"Ok look, if there was something going on between Ikuto and I, it wouldn't be any of your concern. Why do you stress about him anyways? He isn't your problem. Do you like obsessing over a guy that doesn't even care?" I come back with venom of my own.

"You don't know a damn thing about me or Ikuto-kun, Hinamori," she growls, making her exit as she rams her shoulder against mine; however I am not intimated a bit.

I turn and watch her leave, rolling my eyes at her stupidity. I seriously don't get this girl's problem; actually there was a lot that I didn't get about her and her relationship with Ikuto. Looks like I need to be investigating more than just my best friend.

**000Lunch0000**

I enter the cafeteria looking for a certain someone I knew I could get information out of. And I spotted him sitting at a table, closet to the exit door, by himself, for the moment anyways. I decide I need to make my approach now and get it over with. I walk to the table and take a seat right by him, earning a soft smile.

"Amu, nice to see you today," Nagihiko speaks.

"Nagi, I have something I want to talk to you about," I claim, getting to the point. "Well more like SOMEONE I want to talk to you about."

Curiosity is all over his face, however he nods. "Go on."

"Lulu. What can you tell me about her? Because she does not want to leave me alone and I know it's because of her 'feelings', or whatever you want to call, for Ikuto. I just want to know a little bit about your guys' friendship with her is all," I state, propping one elbow on the table so I could rest my chin in my hand.

He nods his head signally he knew this talk was bound to happen. "Lulu, Ikuto, and I have been friends since middle school. And Lulu has had this obsession with Ikuto ever since so I'm sure she sees you as a threat and that's why she has done some of the things she has done to you," he tells me.

"Little more in detail please because I kind of already knew that part," I say looking at his facial expression.

He sighs deeply. "Lulu used to be bullied all the time, Ikuto would always protect her or come to her rescue, that's one reason Lulu calls him Prince," he exclaims with a sad look in his eyes. "Lulu was always gained up on by Ikuto's fan girls because she was so close to Ikuto. Ikuto always felt at fault, plus he knew Lulu was weak and couldn't stand up for herself, plus she kind of eggs it on. Especially in junior high she would always go up to the girls who would confess to Ikuto and tell them that she would never let anyone be with Ikuto and some other mean things, so she actually pissed a lot of girls off."

"I could see that," I bow my head. Lulu has been doing that to me since the beginning. "So Ikuto is a really good friend to her then?"

"Yes, but just a FRIEND. Ikuto doesn't, and will never, have feelings for her in that way," he claims. "Ikuto is a good friend to all of us. He will always have our backs."

I sit straight up and thought about Ikuto being a good friend and how many times I truly misjudged him. I force myself to continue thinking about Lulu. "So how many times would you say Lulu has been jumped?" I question.

Nagihiko is just about to open his mouth to speak before he notices something I don't, and shakes his head dismissing it.

"And what are you two chatting about?"

I recognize Ikuto's voice instantly; Nagihiko is the one who answers his question though. "Just getting to know each other better, right Amu-chan?"

I smile and nod, even though I was confused on why we were changing the topic. "Right."

"Don't be getting too friendly, Nagi," Ikuto warns before he takes a seat; Kairi, Daichi, Rhythm, Ran, and even Yaya and Rima join us all.

Nagi grabs his phone and starts typing and when he makes sure no one is watching he shows me the screen and I read it.

**_'Ikuto doesn't like to bring up the past. It was best to cover it up, and for future reference don't try to talk about the past with him unless he brings it up.'_** (text message)

It finally all made sense now. I had obtained some information that was useful, though I still don't know how to get Lulu off my back. Maybe I just need to discuss it with her. _'Ha. Yeah right, like that would go over well.'_ I think to myself, shaking my head.

With that we all start to eat, and I can feel a pair of eyes on me, and when I glance up it wasn't Ikuto for once, it was Rima. And she was staring hard at me, with a very confused look on her face. I slant my head and look at her with a questionable look back and she just shakes her own head and looks down at her food. Ok…that was odd.

**000000After school000000**

For some reason when we were walking across the courtyard heading to the soccer field we had broken up in two groups. My group consisted of Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko, Ran, Daichi, and myself. The other group was Ikuto, Kairi, and the rest of the guys who were about 35 ft ahead of us. Today has been really weird, for once Ikuto wasn't constantly hovering over me, and he actually was being kind of distant. I wonder what that is about.

My group was chattering away that I almost didn't know the blonde that stepped into our way. The talking stops and I am forced to acknowledge her.

"Lulu," I growl.

She smirks. "We just keep seeing more and more of each other don't we, Hinamori?" she hisses back.

"Lulu, can you leave Amu-chan alone? We can all be friends," Nagi claims, stepping between her and myself. "I'm sure it's what Ikuto would like."

"I don't like sharing Ikuto-kun, Nagihiko, even you know that, so I suggest you tell her stop her little plans or she is going to regret it," she warns.

"Um hello, I'm right here and can hear you," I state rolling my eyes. "And I'm not scared of you nor do I take your threats seriously."

She pushes passed Nagihiko and steps in front of me, glaring daggers. "Well you should. Because it would be rather stupid of you if you didn't. No one wants to see you get hurt, I mean I do, maybe just a little bit, but you're going to be embarrassed when you realize who it is that Ikuto-kun actually loves."

"What point of being just friends don't you get?" I comment back, staring her down.

She grows, rolls her eyes, and pushes herself in between myself and Rima. "You will see, Amu, just who it is Ikuto-kun cares about," she barks at us, walking away.

"What a bitch," Rima mumbles.

"Well that's Lulu for you," Ran grumbles. "Hasn't changed one bit."

"Yaya feel kind of bad for Lulu," Yaya states with a frown. "She really has her hopes up and doesn't see that Ikuto has no interest in Lulu at all."

"That's her choice," I reply.

"It's just sad," Rima claims crossing her arms against her small frame. "Kind in a pathetic kind of way, you know?"

We all nod and start to continue our walk to the field, where Kukai-kun wasn't going to be since he actually didn't come to school today. And I fear it's because of me.

"Hey watch it bitch!"

"You think you're so tough don't you!"

"You always say how the prince is always by your side, well where he is now?"

"All you are is lies, Lulu."

Our attention is drawn back to behind us, as we see four girls surrounding Lulu.

"You're always talking a bunch of shit when you're alone, but look at you now, bowing your head? Do you have nothing to say?" a girl with brown hair barks viciously, pushing Lulu.

"I'm not scared of you low lives," Lulu chuckles. "You're just a bunch of morons who think Ikuto-kun would honestly pay attention to you. Please. He doesn't even know bimbos like you exist. What sad pathetic creatures you are!" and with that she starts laughing.

"You bitch!" another girl growls as she launches for Lulu grabbing onto her blond locks.

"We'll show you pathetic," another hisses and she punches Lulu straight in the jaw.

My eyes have widened. I have never seen anyone get jumped, and I'm not about to let Lulu get jumped again, even if she was a bitch. It wasn't fair to gain up on someone. "Hey!" I shout as I start to sprint towards them.

"Ikuto! It's Lulu again!" I hear Ran shout behind me.

I see the girls push Lulu down as they all four begin to kick her with all their might. I finally approach them and grab one of them by the shoulders, yanking her back to get her attention.

"Do you call this fair! Do you four honestly have nothing better to do with yourselves!" I spat angrily.

"Stay out of this!" and with that I am punched in the jaw and then knocked down by her and another girl who decided to help out.

And after I fell, their attention was back on Lulu.

"Seriously?" I growled just about ready to stand back up right before I saw a flash of blue.

My eyes widened as I watched Ikuto get in the middle of all four girls and push every single one of them away from Lulu's body. They all four were so shocked that they all fell to the ground and stared up at the very pissed off teen. Ikuto looked at Lulu who was a bruised, battered, and bloody mess. He scooped her up in his arms and glared back at the girls responsible. "If you EVER lay your hands on her again, I will seriously make you pay," he threatened. His tone of voice even made me scared.

All four females cowardly got up and took off running leaving us all in the dust. Ikuto looked at Lulu who was softly smiling at me. "Prince, I knew you would come, thank you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and clanged onto him for dear life.

Ikuto turned on his heal and started walking towards the school. "I'm taking her to the nurse, go on without me," he states leaving us all to watch them leave.

Lulu pokes her head up and looks at me, giving me a wink. And I have a twisted feeling in my gut telling me something just wasn't right with this whole situation.

"What a jerk! He didn't even notice that your lip is bleeding!" Rima growls and she crouches before me, wiping my lip with a napkin.

"I'm perfectly compared to her," I state. "She was hurt far more than I was."

"But still," Rima growls once again, "you were trying to stand up for the bitch. He could have at least said 'thank you' or something.'

"It's totally fine, Rima," I whisper; now knowing everyone was looking at me, bowing their heads like they agreed with her. "Let's all be glad that Lulu wasn't severely hurt."

And they all nodded their heads, and sadly, I still had that feeling that something was off. I looked back at Ikuto's disappearing figure, and wonder what my gut is trying to tell me.

**00000At home00000**

I sit on a couch that was in the family room upstairs, and unfortunately, I am holding an ice packet to my lip. Dumb ass female, punching me in the jaw, she better hope she doesn't see me again. My eye starts to twitch as I think about my moment of weakness. "Oh I swear if I ever….eeerr!" I shout in the house, big mistake seeing as it causes my jaw to hurt. "Ouch!"

"And what are you whining about?" I hear my 'roomie' speak his footsteps are heard coming up the stairs.

"Nothing," I mumble a lie, making sure my back is to him, so he can't see my fat lip.

I feel his presence as he leans onto the back of the couch, directly behind me. "What's that in your hand?"

"None of your business," I hiss, forcing myself to a stand position so I can make my leave out of the room. I start to walk away, approaching my bedroom door before I am grabbed by the shoulders and stopped. "Ugh. What do you want now?"

Instead of answering, he slips in front of me, between my body and my door. He cocks his head to the side as he studies my fat lip and my ice packet. "What happened?" I can sense the anger in his voice as he spoke. He grabbed my hand that was holding the ice packet to my face and removed it so he could observe. "Who did this to you?"

I looked into his angry sapphire eyes and answered his question. "Well remember when Lulu was being jumped today? Well before you broke it up, I was actually trying to, and I got gained up on in the process ok?"

His eyes widened, very slightly but in a second it was gone. He sighed and starting dragging me to his room.

"Um excuse me, what do you think you are doing?" I say frantically.

"Just be quiet for a minute," he demands as he opens the door, and brings me into his room, only to make me sit on his bed.

I blush, wondering what exactly he has planned. He starts to dig through his drawers looking for something, and it doesn't take him very long to find it. "Ah ha," he mumbles to himself right before he turns around to approach me.

He is holding a tube, which he opens and then he spreads its contents on his pointer finger.

I look at him confused. "What's that?" I ask.

"Now don't be a big baby, but this is going to sting," he claims as he reaches towards my face.

"Wha…" was all I could get out before his finger smeared whatever was on it onto my lip. "OW! That hurts!"

"Don't be a wuss," he chuckles as he sits next to me, he gently grabs onto my chin, being carefully not to cause me more pain, and makes me look at him. "I'm sorry about today. I didn't know you had been involved, and thank you."

"Yeah well, you're welcome," I whisper, looking down at my knees. "Just make sure Lulu is grateful that I tried to help, making she will give me a break now." And I can't help but think of the moment he carried her away…I scowl and shake my head to get rid of it.

"Someone jealous?" he teases.

"Me? Hardly. Lulu? Very much so," I growl at him, not wanting to play his game today. I stand up and start to walk out before he grabs my hand.

"Lulu does have feelings for me," he admits, as if I didn't already know that. "But her and I, we're only ever going to be friends."

I blush because I can't help but to think that he is telling me this for reassurance. I smile slightly and continue to exit. "Thanks Ikuto, for the gooey stuff, my lip is starting to feel better. I'm going to go lie down, so see you later." I can tell he was smirking as he watched me go. And I can't stop the butterflies in my stomach.

**0000Next day0000**

I had just asked my home economics teacher if I could use to restroom, one I really had to go, and two Kukai was back at school. I had just entered a stall when I heard voices entering the girls' restroom, and their conversation had caught my interest.

"Man, that Lulu girl is freaking nuts."

My eyes widened as I recognized the voice; it was one of the girls from yesterday. They all must have came to examine themselves, skip class, or something.

"I know, paying all of us to jump her like that, she must have a couple of screws loose."

_'What?'_ I think to myself. _'I knew something wasn't right!'_

"Did you see the look on Ikuto-kun's face though? I say what we did played in her favor, I think she tricked us."

"She tricked everyone. She's just plain crazy. Having us jump her so she could actually get Ikuto-kun's attention, how pathetic."

"Yeah, pathetic is right."

"Well hopefully he and Hinamori don't come after us now; I had no idea they were going to step in. Ugh, the bitch tricked us good."

"Uh huh.."

And with that they left and I knew one thing was for sure, I was going to have to confront Lulu. Because she seriously needs help.

**0000After school0000**

I had just gotten to the soccer field, before any of the players had left the locker room, and I am on a mission. I see Lulu, all bandaged up sitting in the bleachers. How did I know she would be here today to watch Ikuto? Hm, lucky guess?

A frown instantly is on my face as I march towards her, walking passed Rima, Yaya, and Ran. She heard me coming because she looked in my direction as I approached. "We need to TALK."

She glares at me and I glare back. "Alright." She stands up and folds her arms. "Where?"

"Follow me," I hiss as I turn around and head back from where I just came from. I notice the other girls looking at us funning as we walk by. "We just need to chat for a little while, let the others know, ok?"

The three of them nod and I know they are all confused.

I take Lulu to the table that Ikuto and his friends like to hang out at during passing periods, breaks, lunch, or when they want to skip. I figured this was a good place out of the way to talk.

I turn around and she is right in front of me. "What was yesterday about Lulu?"

"Are you blind? I was attacked, remember, you were there," she snickers, rolling her eyes.

"No tell the truth," I hiss. "I know you paid those girls to hurt you."

Her expression doesn't change; in fact I think she just became even more amused. "And who is going to believe that? The prince sure won't."

"I will have the girls admit to him," I claim, staring at her hard.

She smirks. "Oh, did someone's feelings get hurt yesterday? Does it suck to know he came to my rescue and not yours? Are you jealous Hinamori? Do you finally understand that you're just his toy?"

"It's pathetic," I state not backing down. "That you would have someone hurt you just to get someone's attention."

"You see," she starts, "you're only upset because you had to watch Ikuto-kun carry me away. You know you looked like a lost puppy, and THAT'S pathetic. I seriously don't know why Ikuto would bother with someone like you. I mean, compared to me you're a joke."

**SLAP!**

I glared her in the eyes as my hand came into contact with her cheek. "I'm the joke? I'm the lost puppy? Seriously? Get a life!" I bark, trying my best to hold myself back from hitting her again.

I see tears swell up in her eyes and I instantly am confused; there is no way I would be able to make her cry. What was she up to?

"Ikuto-kun," she mumbles as her tears slide down her face.

I bring my hand to my side and turn to look behind me, and there he stood. My eyes widened as I saw the anger and pain in his eyes as he glared at me. _'Oh no,'_ I think as I open my mouth to speak. I also notice the rest of the audience all staring in shock; right behind Ikuto is Kairi and Rhythm, and a little further behind them there's Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko, Ran, and Daichi, and behind them is Kukai.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing!" he shouts at me as he pushes passed me to stand by Lulu, the faker. How was I going to get him to believe me now?

**000000000000000000000000**

**Omg! I can't believe it has been almost a year since I updated I thought it had only been four months! 0.0 Shows you how time travels fast. Well update please!**

**Give me at least five more! : ) I have an update waiting for you.**

**Amu: **17 (Junior)

**Ikuto: **19 (Senior)

**Kukai: **17 (Junior)

**Ami: 8 **(3rd grade)

**Rima: **17 (Junior)

**Yaya: **16 (Junior)

**Nagihiko: **18 (Senior)

**Kairi: **17 (Junior)

**Daichi: **17 (Junior)

**Ran: **17 (Junior)

**Lulu: **18 (Senior)

**Utau:** 17 (Junior)

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	12. Enough is enough

**Stuck in love (trapped in love)**

**Ch. 12 Enough is enough**

"What in the hell do you think you are doing!" he shouts at me as he pushes passed me to stand by Lulu, the faker. His rage reaches its limit as he stands there, glaring. I can't help but flinch when he shouts.

I don't even know what to say to Ikuto, the look in his eyes has me terrified to speak. I finally built up some courage and I open my mouth to speak but Ikuto cuts in.

"Lulu, are you ok?" Ikuto asks her as he observes her face. Looking at the red mark I had caused on her right cheek.

"I don't know what happened Ikuto-kun," she cries, "Amu-chan and I were just talking and all of a sudden she got angry and hit me."

What a lie! And Amu-chan, since when has she called me Amu-chan? She is playing the victim quite well and Ikuto is obviously falling for her little act.

"Amu-chan? Seriously?" I hear Rima growl, I can tell she doesn't believe a word that was just said.

"Is that true? Can't you see she still has injuries?" Ikuto steps away from Lulu and stops before me staring with a cold heartless expression that I can just imagine what he is thinking of me. There is no doubt in my mind he is angry with me, but why is he jumping in and defending her? Isn't he curious to know what had happened just before he and the others showed up moments ago?

"Prince, forget it," Lulu grabs hold of his left arm. "I'm okay. Don't be mad at Amu-chan." She looks at me, and I see her eyes turn to pitiful sad ones and I feel sick to my stomach. She was good at acting I give her that, good enough that it was pissing me off that she was getting away with this. How doesn't Ikuto notice this?

"Why do you defend her?" I ask finally tired of them talking, it was my turn to speak; however my shoulders slouch in disappoint. I couldn't believe Ikuto was taking her side before knowing the whole story. I couldn't shake this feeling I was getting from it. "You don't even know what she has done." He is actually mad at me; he has no idea how much help Lulu really needs. I was only trying to smack some sense into her; the girl NEEDS a wakeup call. "If you let her have everything her way, she's only going to get worse and…"

"Haven't you said enough?" Ikuto barks at me. "What' wrong with you? If you have anything else to say, say it now because I've had enough!" He throws his arms about; convincing me he really has had enough. He has had enough? Are you kidding me?

My eyes widened and my heart almost stops. Was he serious right now? "I've had enough, you baka! You don't know what I'm thinking and you don't know what I know! I don't even know what's going on through that idiotic head of yours so this isn't even worth it, but I bet you find it funny how worked up I am right now! Right! I'm not your toy! And I've decided I won't let you toy with me anymore!" I shout with all my might. This is becoming ridiculous.

"If that's what you think," he starts, causing my blood to boil. "Then that's what it is." And my heart feels like it is being stabbed. "Don't worry; no one will toy with you anymore." And his cold stare actually brings a tear to my eye.

The tiny drop of liquid runs down my face as I take off running, pushing passed Ikuto. "You baka!" I shout, leaving him and everyone else behind. I can't believe he would say such things! He has no idea what Lulu has done and he automatically makes me out to be the bad guy. I was so stupid to think he had the same feelings as I do; I was just his toy all along. He didn't/doesn't care about me. I should have figured that out when he avoided my question about how he felt.

My feet eventually take me to the gym, and find myself a seat in the stands. I put my head in my hands and cry softly. I wasn't going to bawl, it wasn't worth it, but I couldn't help that my feelings had been hurt.

"Ikuto, you idiot!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Believing I was actually alone and far from any other person, but I am apparently wrong.

"Well you can say that again."

My head snaps in the direction where the voice came from and I see Kukai entering through the gym doors. I can imagine that I look like a mess with these tears running down my cheeks. What was he doing here anyways? "Kukai-kun?" I question with a confused look as he approaches me, hands in his pockets.

He sighs. "Only an idiot would let you run away crying," he claims. "I know. I've made that mistake." He takes a seat next to me, and gives me a look full of concern. "Are you alright, Amu?"

I shake my head. "No, that girl Lulu paid those girls to jump her yesterday, and Ikuto willingly defended her without knowing what had happened before everyone showed up. I'm the one who looks like a bad guy. And Ikuto…he…he…"

"He was an ass," Kukai claims. "And he was dumb to think you didn't have a reason for what you did, you're not the type of person to just attack someone. He should have known to ask you what happened."

"Exactly," I groan, wiping my face, and then sighing. At least Kukai understands me. Is Ikuto seriously that big of an idiot? Or did he not want to hurt his friend with cruel words just shortly after she had been physically hurt?

"Do you regret liking the guy?"

I look over at Kukai, and he is staring at his feet and I feel ashamed, because I honestly do right now, but that doesn't change my feelings or what I have done. I didn't even understand why Kukai is here next to me, even though I had just hurt him. He really is such a good guy. "To be honest…I don't even know why I chose him over you," I admit.

I see his expression turn to a sad one and I instantly feel guilty for what I had just said. "Sorry," I apologize as I play with my fingers.

"I lost you because of him, so of course I don't like him," Kukai states, which I already knew. "But I can't find myself to hate him either. And there obviously is a reason for why these things have happened like they have, maybe this is just a stepping stone for you and him…and apparently maybe we just weren't meant to be."

I smile softly, Kukai sounded so wise. "You may be right. And besides there is an even better girl out there for you," I look at him and nudge him with my elbow.

"Ha, yeah right," he fakes a chuckle. He stands on his feet. "Come on, I will give you a ride home."

"Sure," I nod my head and we exit the gymnasium. "Thanks, Kukai-kun, you're an awesome friend."

He gives me his most cheesy grin. "I know." And I now believe Kukai and I will be great friends, and he will always be someone I can rely on. He truly is an amazing guy and any girl will be lucky to have him, though she needs to be amazing herself, because Kukai deserves the BEST.

"Amu?"

Kukai-kun and I both stop and look back at the office to where my name had just been spoken. And in the door way, wearing a hat and sunglasses is Utau. She was wearing brand name jeans and a white tank top; looking like a beautiful thin model that definitely didn't fit into the whole 'school student' theme.

I smile and wave at her, heading in her direction. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I was wondering why she was her in the first place. Shouldn't she be traveling the world or performing somewhere?

"I'm thinking of maybe going to school here, what you think?" she smirks, sending a weird familiar feeling in my stomach, a feeling I can't seem to think of as I approach the blonde.

"That would be awesome!" I beam with excitement. It would be awesome to have a friend like her and it would be great for her to experience high school. But then again, why would she give up seeing the world just to go to school like a normal teen?

"I thought you would say that," she looks at Kukai. "Who's your friend?"

I put my hand in front of Kukai, "This is Souma Kukai, and Kukai this is Utau. Kukai-kun was about to give me a ride home."

"Oh," Utau pauses and it seems like she is thinking of something. "Why don't you let me take you home? That way we could hang out like we discussed before, it would be nice to actually spend time with another girl for once."

I look at Kukai and he shrugs letting me know it doesn't matter to him. I glance back at Utau and I can't help but think it would probably be nice for her seeing as in she is always traveling so she hasn't made too many friends if any. It would be kind of me to hang out and let her be a normal girl for once. "That sounds like a good plan to me," I smile.

"Perfect," Utau links her arm with mine and starts to drag me to the exit. "Thanks for letting me steal her!" she shouts back at Kukai, waving at the brunette.

As we are exiting the building she turns to ask me. "So is that your boyfriend or something?" she smirks, moving he eyebrows as if she saying 'you should go for it if he isn't'.

"No," I answer sighing. "He's actually my ex-boyfriend, very recent ex-boyfriend in fact."

"Oh," she starts. "Well he's a little bit on the cute side."

I start to laugh. "Are you blind? He's not just a little bit cute? He's a whole lot of cute and he is the sweetest guy out there."

"So why isn't he your boyfriend anymore?" she asks, I know what she is thinking. She is thinking if he was so perfect why would you not be with him?

"I started liking someone else," I admit, feeling a little bit ashamed. "But I don't really want to talk about that. I apparently made a mistake…and besides Kukai-kun deserves someone far better than me."

"Hm," is her response as she nods to what I had just stated.

And with that being said she takes me to her car and we leave to my house, where I hope Ikuto isn't anywhere near. I do not to see him for awhile. My hand reaches for the necklace around my neck; the one Ikuto gave to me, the one he has a matching key for. I bow my head feeling sadness overcome me. Things really have hit rock bottom.

I look up and see Utau looking at my necklace. "That's pretty," she exclaims.

"Thanks," I slightly mumble. "It was a gift." And after I spoke silence fills the car and we were off and I direct her to the house.

**000000At home000000**

I'm showing Utau the upstairs, showing her the game room and my room mainly; avoiding Ikuto's closed door at all costs. I don't want to discuss anything regarding him so I'm doing my best from keeping her away from asking questions.

She looks interested as she looks around in my room gazing at some of my pictures and such. She picks one up and looks back at me. "Is this you and your little sister?" she asks.

I walk over to her and look at the picture my father had taken of Ami and I at the park a couple of years ago. "Yes, that is." I smile, I then watch as she looks at the next picture and I feel slight pain enter my chest.

She points at it. "Is that your family?"

I look at the woman in the picture who I miss dearly, oh how I miss my mom and would love to be able to talk to her right now. She would know exactly what to tell me; she would make this all better. Then again if she was still here I wouldn't have this problem. The picture was old, I was very young and Amu was just a baby. "Yes, that's my mom and dad. My mom passed away five years ago."

"Oh," Utau started. "I'm sorry." She bowed her head before continuing. "So those pictures I saw when I first walked through the door, that must be your step-mom in them?"

Oh joy, a topic sort of related to the blue haired demon. "Uh, yeah, she is going to be my step-mom soon."

"And that boy…" oh great here we go, "the one that was with you in the mall. He's going to be your step-brother? Is he here now?"

I look at her wondering why she is asking about him but decide that it's not important, she probably finds him attractive like all the other girls at school. "Yeah he is going to be, and no he's not, I don't know where he is or when he will be back," I say bitterly, and I can tell she sensed it.

"You two don't get along very well I assume," she states her mind.

"We have a complicated relationship," I admit with a frown on my face. She can probably see the sadness in my eyes as I speak, but I can't help it. "Ikuto, himself, is very complicated." I decide it would be best if I ended this conversation. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Maybe you just need to get to know him, know his background, his _past_," she claims, staring me right in the eyes as she speaks and I can't help but feel like she is trying to tell me something, but once again I shake it away. "And that would be lovely. Water with ice would be perfect."

I nod before exiting the room. _'How weird was that? She is giving me a weird vibe. Maybe I am just being paranoid or something. Utau is just some girl who likes to sing that I meet at the mall. What could she know about anything?'_ I think as I walk down the stairs. As I enter the kitchen my cell phone starts to ring. I take it out of my pocket and look at the screen; it was Rima calling me. I scroll my finger across the screen, answering the phone "Hello?"

"You ok?" she asks, being the good friend that she is.

"Yeah, I'm fine," half telling the truth and half lying. I was fine at the moment, but that's because I was distracting myself. To be honest, my feelings were really hurt.

"So what happened exactly?" my best friend asks.

"I found out Lulu had paid those girls to attack her. So I confronted her about it and she wanted to turn it around on me, like I was the one who had issues, so I tried to slap some sense into her, literally," I admit, giggling to myself about the little joke I made.

"Wow. Are you serious? Let me see that low life again..!"

I decide to cut her off. "What happened after I left?" I question, biting my bottom lip because of my nerves.

"Well…" Rima started. "Lulu tried to comfort Ikuto, because he was obviously upset, but that kind of back fired on her because Ikuto snapped. He was telling her she needs to stop picking fights, needs to stand up for herself, and that she needs to stop living in the past."

"Really?" I was surprised, Ikuto actually told Lulu off?

"Yeah and she started being all emotional, telling him she likes him so much and that she would do anything for him, and well then Ikuto was rather blunt. He told her not to expect to be anything but friends, because that is all she is to him. And then he stormed off, telling everyone to leave him alone. And then Lulu shouted after him, something about his father who abandoned him. Then of course Nagihiko and the others told her to watch her mouth," she informs me.

"His father?" I say rather confused. I didn't know anything about his father, actually I didn't even think about it. I guess I just assumed his father had passed away like my mother, not that his parents split. This just proves to me that I don't really know much about Ikuto's past.

"Yeah, know anything about him?" Rima asks making me believe that she is curious just like I am.

"No, no I don't," I say slightly ashamed. "Well thanks Rima, I appreciate that you're checking on me."

"No problem," she pauses before she speaks again. "Kukai chased after you, did he find you? Did you talk or what?"

"He found me," I claim, "and we talked, but it wasn't an 'I miss you' or 'let's get back together since Ikuto is a dick' type of talk. It was an 'I really am worried about you Amu' kind of talk. He was being a good friend, and I am grateful for his friendship."

"Well if you are two are happy with that," she yawns. "Well I guess it's now up to you to pursue Ikuto then?

"No," I shake my head. "He pursued me first; he can be the one to do the chasing now. If he actually likes me, he needs to say something, and he needs to talk to me about today and he must apologize for what he said."

"Well good luck with that one," she starts to laugh. "To get Ikuto to do either of those things you're going to have to be in your death bed or something." I know she is joking, but I sort of agreed with her. Ikuto wouldn't do something like just because I wanted it. He probably needs to have that extra push.

"Rima, I'll talk to you later, ok?" I say, remembering Utau was upstairs probably waiting for me, and here I was having a fifteen minute conversation instead of getting her water. I wasn't being a very good hostess.

"Alright, if you need anything give me a call or send me a text, ok? I'm here for you, and so is Yaya, I just told her I was going to call you, that we both shouldn't because it might get on your nerves. You did have a crappy day after all," she states.

"Ha. Thanks friend," I laugh.

"Anytime friend, talk to you later," and with that we both hang up.

I grab a glass and fill it up with water from the fridge and make my way back upstairs. "Sorry about that Utau-chan, my best friend had called me so I got distracted," I say as I am almost at the top of the stairs.

I hear a door close as I reach the top of the staircase. I look to my left and there standing in front of Ikuto's door is my visitor, bowing her head in shame. I look at her curiously.

"I was looking for the bathroom," she states, "I'm sorry! I went into your brother's room!"

I giggle softly; she was acting silly all she had done was gone into the wrong room, no reason to get so worked up about it. "It's ok. The bathroom is that door over there," I say pointing.

She nods her head and dismisses herself to the restroom.

I go to my room and set the glass of water on my desk. I go to open my blinds when something pink catches my attention. I look to my right and I see my diary sticking out slightly from underneath my pillow. I could have sworn that I had securely put it under my pillow this morning after I woke in it. I look around my room and everything else was in its right place. Did Utau read my diary? No way. I grab my precious little book of confessions, feelings, and memories, and place it in a drawer of my dresser. I must be overreacting. What purpose would Utau have to read my diary? What interest could she have in it? None, right?

"Hey Amu, I just got a call from my manager, and it looks like she needs me, so I have to split," Utau claims as she enters my doorway. "Thanks for having me over though. We have to do this again sometime." She enters my room and grabs her purse that was on my bed.

"Yeah no problem," I say, I'm starting to get a weird feeling in my stomach. Something wasn't right at all. "Here, let me show you out." I start walking so I am in front of her. "It would be rude not to." I force myself to smile as we start to exit the room.

"True you don't want to be a bad hostess," she nods. "And if you were a bad hostess, how in the world could you ever be a good wife to Ikuto."

I look back at her curiously as we head to the stairs. "What?"

"You have feelings for him don't you?" the look she gives me, sends me chills. It was a dark 'I hate you' type of glare. "You're falling in love with your step-brother right? That's what you diary says anyways. And you two have kissed right? And Ikuto claims you're his. So what's the plan, you two are going to live happily ever after? How disgusting."

I stop right before the first step and turn around to face her. "Excuse me? That's none of your business. And it's RUDE to read someone's diary. And don't talk like you know Ikuto or myself because you don't."

She smirks and chuckles. "Oh Amu, Amu, Amu…I know a lot more than you think."

I cock my head to the side as I stare at her. A certain question pops into my head, and I start to believe that it was no accident that I saw her today. I am starting to believe she hunted me out. "Utau…who are you?

And with that question her evil smirk and her taunting laugh stops. She looks at me with an expression so serious I feel like time has stopped. A sick twisted smile forms on her face before she opens her mouth to speak. "I'm going to make him pay for what he has done to me, so no hard feelings, Hinamori Amu."

Now I'm really confused. "Did you know Iku…"

And before I could finish Utau extends her arms and places her hands on my chest, giving it a hard, forceful, strong push. And the next thing I know I'm falling back. My eyes widened and I let out a scream as I start to fall. I see Utau cross her arms as she watches me. I am prepared to feel the impact and I do my back hits the first step, and then my body slightly moves to its side as I hit a second step, I hit my head once on a third step and then my body starts to roll. I must be getting close to the bottom I have to be. Everything is hurting; it has to be close to over, for this pain is unbearable. I am ready to reach the bottom, I assume it is close, but before I reach it my world goes black, and there is nothing, just blackness as if I am in a deep sleep.

_**Ikuto. I'm sorry.**_

**00000End of chapter00000**

**Dum dum dum! Haha here is chapter 12! Hope you liked it. :D It's kind of twisted, but it was needed. So don't be too mad! Don't get me wrong, I love Utau!**

**So I really want to read your guys' reviews! It seems like I lost a lot of readers. –sad face- So to all my new readers tell me what I can do to get more! Maybe change the summary? Let me know. And of course tell me what you thought of this chapter. **

**Please review lovely people! Please please! Let me know I still have readers! -sends you all chocolate- Now will you? :D**

**Amu: **17 (Junior)

**Ikuto: **19(Senior)

**Kukai: **17 (Junior)

**Ami: **8 (3rd grade)

**Rima: **16 (Junior)

**Yaya: **16 (Junior)

**Nagihiko: **18 (Senior)

**Kairi: **17 (Junior)

**Daichi: **17 (Junior)

**Ran: **17 (Junior)

**Lulu: **18 (Senior)

**Utau:** 17 (Junior)

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	13. My Knight in Shining Armor

**Stuck in love (trapped in love)**

**Ch. 13 My Knight in Shining Armor**

My thoughts are going on a rampage, it's like my mind came back to life in a split second and everything is going at full speed. I can hear noises from a television and I can hear soft breathing and light crying. Where was I? What happened? And what is this smell? It's so familiar…it's like the time I made all those visits to my mom…and then it hits me this is the smell of a hospital.

My eyes snap open and instantly my sight is blinded from bright lights. It is like I have just opened my eyes for the first time in years. It takes a minute for my eyes to gain their control back, and once they do I take in my surroundings. I see a white ceiling. And now I take in more of the noises, I can hear a slight beeping of a machine, I look to my left and I see that it is ME who is hooked up to the piece of equipment making that annoying noise.

Why am I in the hospital?

"Amu-chan?" the voice that had just spoken is familiar but my brain is so fogging I can't think of a name to match it with. It wasn't my father's, Ami's, Rima's, Yaya's, or even Ikuto's. I look to my right, and the minute I do my honey eyes meet with blue ones. I look at the woman hovering over me and I finally recognize Souko.

"Souko…" I start to speak but my mouth is extremely dry. Oh how my head is pounding. I grab it and groan. "What happened?" I could barely speak above a whisper. Jeez I feel so weak.

"You don't remember?" she questions with tears in her eyes. "Amu, honey, you fell down the stairs and hit your head so hard you knocked yourself unconscious. You have a wound where you split your head open…"

I blink in shock. "Seriously? Wow, I am such a klutz. So where is my dad, I need to let him know I'm ok."

"He took Ami-chan home because it's so late, he was going to calm her down. The poor thing was so worked up. I was going to head home and trade him places once he got her down for bed," she claims, smiling softly at me. "He didn't want to leave but he had to get Ami-chan out of here. She is so very worried."

"Put her to bed? What time is it?" I ask. Ami didn't go to bed till like 9 and the last time I checked it was 4:30.

"It's a quarter pass 11, you've been out for almost seven hours, we all have been very worried," she states as she takes hold of my right hand.

I smile softly and something catches my attention. Light breathing. I turn my focus passed Souko, and that's when I notice a body laying on the couch. The person laying there has their back to us…and it doesn't take me to long to register who it is when I see his blue messy hair. "Ikuto…"

"He's the one who found you," Souko exclaims as she looks back at her sleeping son. "He called 911 and rode with you in the ambulance. He stayed with you any time he could, even when your father, Ami, and I finally arrived. He hasn't left your side, unless the doctor had a say in it. I'm sure he'll be relieved to see you're ok."

My eyes widened and I can sense the tears that were forming. Did he really do such a thing? Is he really worried about me? He cares that much even after what happened today with Lulu? "Can I wake him up so I can speak with him?" I ask, looking at Souko, hoping she will give us alone time.

She nods. "I need to call your father anyways," she states as she stands up. She kisses my forehead and pats my head, whispers something about how thankful she is that I'm ok, and finally she exits. I watch her leave and think, that is how a mother is supposed to be for a child. Souko honestly cares for me.

I turn my head and look at the sleeping boy again. I smile softly. "Ikuto," I start, softly calling out his name. I should have known that wasn't going to do the trick. I mean Souko and I had just had a full conversation and he didn't even budge. "Hey, Tsukiyomi you lazy bum, wake your ass up!" I growl, speaking even louder than before. And sadly it caused more pain in my head. "Ouch…dammit, wake up you idiot."

His body twitches as he starts to sit up. I watch him rub his eyes before he finally turns to look in my direction. It must take him a couple of seconds to register that I'm awake for he starts to stare at me, but the second our eyes made contact and for him to realize mine were open, he stands up and starts to approach me. "Amu."

"The one and only," I tease sticking my tongue out.

"You're ok," his voice is soft, and I can tell he is relieved just like Souko said he would be.

"Thanks to you I was informed," I claim, looking at him, watching as he looks over my body. "Thanks for that by the way."

He places his hand on top of my head, and bows his own head ashamed. "I'm sorry."

There's a burning feeling in my chest remembering all of the pain that was experienced today. "I'm sorry as well."

"No Amu," he shakes his head. "I'm the one who needs to apologize. I didn't even give you a chance to speak and then I said 'those' things to you…I'm sorry."

"Well I guess I can forgive you, since you saved my life," I say, giving him a small smile. I am trying my best to get his mind off of what happened hours ago.

He pulls a chair up and takes a seat in it, right next to my bed. "You had to get nineteen stitches, and you won't believe how big the pile of blood you left was."

My eyes widened. "I don't want to hear about that!"

He chuckles and then out of nowhere he grabs hold of my right hand. "I'm…glad I got there before it was too late…"

"Yep it's official; you're my knight in shining armor. Ha, that's a scary thought isn't it?" I claim, trying my best to poke fun at him. I close my eyes and start to laugh at the thought of him in a knight's suit.

"You're not my toy, Amu."

I re-open my eyes and look into his sapphire ones, and they were being honest and completely serious. "Um…" I can't help but feel awkward in this situation, we had gotten into a big fight and I almost lost my life today. I'm not really in the mood for a serious conversation. I rather he make fun of me and be like his normal jerk self. But obviously he had been really scared tonight. "That's good to know?" I'm confused on why he is bringing this up now? Does he have more to say or what?

He sighs. "You know, I might have a hundred or so girls that 'like' me…" my eyes start to twitch, talk about someone being cocky. "But, your like makes me happy."

My eyes widened from shock and my cheeks turn red. This fool sure knows how to surprise me…and take my breath away. I cross my arms over chest and look away from him. "D-don't say things like that, or I'll think you've gone soft."

He chuckles as his hand grabs my chin and turns my head to make me look at him again. I blush as we stare into each others' eyes. Butterflies are fluttering in my stomach so fast that it was starting to drive me crazy! If he was going to do something, he better do it now!

"Well?" I growl impatiently, doing my best to force myself to scowl at him as in I am unpleased.

He removes his hand, and then wraps his arms around me, pressing me against his chest and he hugs me. "Don't EVER do that again." My heart starts to pound and I don't doubt that he can feel it too. "I don't want to feel that feeling ever again in my life."

"What feeling?" I question in a whisper as I bury my face in his shoulder.

"The feeling that I got when I walked in the house and saw your body laying limp surrounded by your own blood…the scared feeling that I was too late…that I was going to lose you. The guilty feeling I got because I wasn't there to protect you….I felt like it was punishment for what I said today. I had no idea how to think, I could only react. It all went by so fast; it was like one minute I found you and the next I was in this room watching your unconscious body. I…want today to be over with," he confesses.

I feel tears swell up in my eyes as I listen to every word he says. I can't believe I ever doubted him, he obviously cares for me. I might not know if his feelings are the same as mine, but he definitely cares. "Ikuto…."

He lets me go so he can look at me again and narrows his eyes at me. "How does one fall down the stairs and crack their head open anyways?"

I'm dumbfounded. I look at him blankly, not knowing what to say, and out of nowhere I giggle at myself. I might have almost lost my life today, but it's ok for me to laugh because the best medicine is laughter. Ikuto shakes his head, but joins me by chuckling.

The door opens at Souko walks in, a smile on her face. "Hope I'm not interrupting, but the doctor would like to check on Amu-chan," she then looks at me. "I'm going to head out and your father then will be on his way. You are going to have to stay overnight however; they want to keep an eye on you just in case. But you can go home tomorrow morning."

I groan because I honestly don't want to stay the night here. I want to go home, but I guess the doctors know what's best right?

Souko then looks at her son. "You should come home as well, I'm sure you didn't get good rest on that sofa."

I look at Ikuto and I feel a rush of sadness once I think about him leaving, I really want his company. Besides I don't want to be alone while I wait for my dad to arrive. Ikuto must get a vibe from my stare.

"No. I'll stay here with Amu," he claims as he stretches out his arms and releases a yawn.

"But…" Souko starts to object.

"I want to stay here with Amu," Ikuto states firmly looking his mother in her eyes.

Souko gives Ikuto a questionable look before she looks at me the same way. It was as if she was saying 'what is this about?'

"He's still worried about me Souko-chan," I cut in. I smile before I continue, "Your son is a very caring and I owe him my life. I'm really grateful for what he did. I'm sure he just wants to keep an eye on me. Ya know? After witnessing that today and all…"

She smiles and me and nods. "You're right Amu-chan, well then I will be off. Ikuto, don't keep her up too late. She needs her rest after all." She gives us one last look before she leaves.

I smile at Ikuto. "Thank you, for everything today."

He smirks. "Don't worry _Amu_, you will be paying me back," he exclaims causing me to sweat. Oh joy. Just want I need, more of his teasing. I can just imagine how he plans to make me 'pay him back'.

**0000Next Morning00000**

The doctor had just left after his fifth visit since last night, and he finally gave his approval for me to be able to go home. I was sitting on the hospital bed waiting for my dad to come in and get me so we can leave. I hear a knock and my attention turns to the door, an older gentleman walks in, holding flowers and I look at him curiously as if he is in the wrong room. But he smiles at me and speaks. "Hello, Amu-chan."

I look at him again and I think I realize who he is. "Hoshina-sensei's?" I question.

He nods, and I start to wonder why my principal was here in my hospital room. Oh right, his daughter is marrying my father after all, he is just being a kind man to my family. And then I think of something else, THIS man IS Ikuto's GRANDFATHER.

"I thought I would swing by and drop these off," he claims pointing at the flowers. "Souko informed me last night of your accident and felt horribly that we haven't officially met yet, and with the wedding just months away, I thought I should push aside my busy schedule and finally make an effort to meet you and your family."

"Thank you," I smile at him, standing up and walking over to him. I extend my hand, offering it to him. "Nice to meet you, Hoshina-sensei."

He shakes my hand with his own. "No need to be so formal, Amu-chan," he chuckles.

There's another knock on the door, and we both glance at my new visitor who stood in the doorway looking at us.

"Ah, Ikuto, my boy," the older man addresses his grandson. "Good to see you. How have you been?"

"Amu, it's time to go," he ignores his grandfather and speaks to me. "Car is ready and everything, so let's leave."

I look at Hoshina-sensei as he looked over at Ikuto, and then I looked at Ikuto who wasn't acknowledging the man beside me; he was staring at me hard as if to say 'move your ass!' I smile one last time at Ikuto's grandpa. "Thanks for the flowers, hope to see you sometime soon."

He nods as I leave his side to join the blue haired boy. I wave at Hoshina before Ikuto and I exit the room and he escorts me to my dad's car, where my dad is waiting.

"Come one, Amu-chan, we don't want to be late!" my father beams.

"Late for what?" I ask while cocking an eyebrow at my father's weirdness.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. You know, just really want to get you home," he claims trying to play off the fact that he is hiding something.

I glance back at Ikuto, who was shaking his head. So it's obvious that my dad is up to something. I however let it go, and get into the front seat of the car and wait for the two males to follow my actions. I guess I will wait and see what they are up to.

**000Arriving house0000 **(yes I did a time skip because I couldn't think of anything else!)

As we approach the house I see a big 'Welcome home' banner in the yard and over the front door. I stare wide eyes and embarrassed. They made it seem like I was gone on a trip or something. Jeez my dad knows how to overdo it.

As soon as my dad parks in the driveway he jumps out of the car and races to my door, just to open it and help me out. He grins at me. "We're just so excited that you're okay!"

"I know dad," I grumble, my head was starting to hurt. Great just what I need, I hope my dad gives me my pain meds soon because I have a feeling I'm going to need them.

"Thank you so much Ikuto-kun!" my father beams grinning at the teen behind me. "If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be bringing Amu-chan home today! I owe you everything, so if there is anything you need or want just let me know and I will help!"

Ikuto smirks at my dad's offer and I can't help but wonder what is going on through his head. "Anything huh? I might just have to take you up on that offer Tsumugu-san," he claims, before making eye contact with me and winking.

I blush when I realize what it is he is thinking. I can't even imagine bringing up the fact that I like Ikuto to my dad. There's no way!

My dad helps me walk to the door, keeping hold of one of my arms making sure I don't lose my balance and fall. Ikuto opens the front door and steps aside so I can enter. I look at him as if he has two heads, what's with him? I look into the house as I enter and I almost have a heart attack.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME!"" shouts all of my friends as well Ikuto's friends, Ami, and Souko, all jumping out of hiding places. The room consisted of Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko, Ran Daichi, Kairi, Rhythm, Mashiro, and even Kukai.

I grab onto my chest and try to calm myself down. "Jeez, are you all trying to kill me?"

Rima and Yaya are the first to approach me as they both swing their arms around me so they both can hug me at the same time. My dad moves out of the way and walks over to join Souko as they watch the scene before them.

"Yaya was so worried Amu-chii! Don't ever scare Yaya again," she babbles as tears form in her eyes. I know what they must have felt and what they are feeling, they were scared out of their minds and now they so relieved I'm here with them; just like everyone else.

"I'm sorry, Yaya, Rima," I look at all my other guests, "Everyone. I'm here so it's ok. And since you are all here, let's have a good time."

Rima is the first to release me. She wipes her eyes before she fold her arms. "That's right. There's ton of food, drinks, and games for us. So let's get this thing started."

"Here's to friends," Nagihiko says lifting up a cup he had in his hands. He looks at me and smiles. "And to Amu-chan of course."

And with that being said everyone enters the dining room to grab some pizza and drinks if they hadn't already. After eating we all got comfortable in the living room and the boys turned on the Xbox so they could play some video games. I was already starting to feel sleepy, which the doctor told me I would need a lot of rest but also to have someone constantly checking on me. I knew that soon my little party would be over, for I really needed a nap.

Rima looks at me and I know she can tell that I'm tired. "Amu? Would you like to go lay down?" she asks, and now everyone is looking at me.

I couldn't deny it, I really did want to. So I nod my head and start to stand up. Rima and Yaya both grab one of my arms, helping me from losing my balance. I stood up to quick and was starting to feel dizzy.

"Easy," Ikuto hisses as he stands up from his spot on the floor and approaches us.

"Yaya and Rima-chan got it, Ikuto-san," Yaya states with a smile. "Let us help Amu-chan for once. You did your part already."

Ikuto looks at me and I nod at him, letting him know that I was fine and wanted to be with my friends. And with that the three of us make our way up the stairs, the ones I fell down just yesterday. Rima and Yaya get me into my bed; they sit down at the edge of it, both looking at me.

"You sure you're ok?" Rima asks with a concern filled voice.

I nod as I try my best to get comfortable. "It was just an accident guys, I'm going to be find, no need to baby me all time," I give them a wink, doing my best to be reassuring.

"As friends, we can't help it that we're concerned," Rima states. "And it was just an accident, thankfully, but it was a very scary accident."

"Here she is though, aren't we lucky?" We all look at my doorway, and there stands Kukai, leaning against it. "We're all glad you're okay, Amu. Really. That's what friends are for; to care about one another." He enters my room, and I start to remember our conversation yesterday, though it was kind of blurry.

I grabbed my head and groan in pain. "I wanted to thank you for yesterday Kukai-kun," I take a deep breath. "For talking to, though I don't really remember all of it."

He stands by Rima and Yaya. "Well do you remember running into your friend after we were done?" he asks.

I look at him confused. "What friend?" I question.

"That one girl," he claims being vague. "That took you home? You know I was thinking all day where I had seen her before and then I remembered. She was the blonde from the music festival right? Utau?"

I look at my hands trying my best to think about yesterday. "Utau took me home?" I ask him.

"Yeah she did, was she not here when you had your accident?" I look at his face and I can see he is really concerned.

"I don't…remember…" I force myself to think about, I remember running into Utau, and I was remembering getting into her car. Then I was showing her around the house, I was going to give her a glass of water, she had to leave, and then…at the stairs... My eyes widened I finally remembered what happened yesterday. "She was there…she pushed me…"

"What?" Rima is now angry. "Who did? Who's this girl?"

I look at Rima. "She knows Ikuto…but I don't know how…we have to find her Rima…I think there is something she wants me to know," I claim.

"Are you crazy?" Rima barks. "You just said she caused your accident! Why would you want to go look for her? Let's go tell you dad so you can sue her for attempt of murder or something!"

"Rima-chan! Calm down!" Yaya shouts back. "People downstairs are going to hear you, and obviously Amu-chan doesn't want them to."

Kukai looks at me with a sad face. "I should have just taken you home instead, I'm so sorry…"

"No…no. All of you stop," I snap. "We are going to get over this accident. We aren't going to blame ourselves or anyone. We are going to stay calm, and we are going to be the only four who knows what really happened yesterday, because right now we have something to plan out."

"And what exactly is that?" I could tell by Rima's voice that she was annoyed.

"We're going to find this Utau girl," I state. "And we're going to make her answer a few questions. There's something she is hiding and I want to know what it is. She didn't push me down the stairs just because. She had a reason, and I want to know what that is too."

**000000END OF CHAPTER00000**

**Yay! More of Utau! Well tell me what you thought, and stick around because this is just going to get better. I promise. **

**And I know this chapter was kind of boring, but to get to the good ones you need to have a couple boring informational ones. But I will make it up to you! Trust me, the next chapter is a good one, and when I mean good, I was all like 'squee Amuto' lol **

**And yay I have readers! Thank you all who reviewed! It means a lot to me! And it keeps me motivated, I promise to you that I will finish this story and I will do my best to update as often as possible. So far I have gotten three chapters in a week, so I will keep going and try to stay a chapter or two ahead! **

**Please review! –gives you money- (I gave out chocolate last time haha)**

**Amu: **17 (Junior)

**Ikuto: **19(Senior)

**Kukai: **17 (Junior)

**Ami: **8 (3rd grade)

**Rima: **16 (Junior)

**Yaya: **16 (Junior)

**Nagihiko: **18 (Senior)

**Kairi: **17 (Junior)

**Daichi: **17 (Junior)

**Ran: **17 (Junior)

**Lulu: **18 (Senior)

**Utau:** 17 (Junior)

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	14. Their Pain

**Stuck in love (trapped in love)**

**Ch. 14 Their Pain **

**0000A week later0000**

We did what most teenagers do when they want to find out about something, we googled it. Yes, we went to Google and searched for any information we could find about Utau. And what we found was an article about the Music Festival she performed at. There was an interview that she had with a reporter and she kept her personal life on a minimum, but she did say what recording company she had signed with, and it was just our luck that it wasn't a long drive away to the town where the company was, unfortunately we haven't made a trip there yet. I finally returned to school on Thursday after my stitches had been removed. And if Utau was telling the truth about transferring, she hadn't yet, or at least none of us have seen her, but I am determined to find her.

Rima and Yaya are over seeing as in it's the weekend we decided we would all hang out and have a sleepover.

I'm sitting on my desk with my laptop open while they are on my floor with theirs. Rima was doing something on Facebook while Yaya was finishing up an essay. I decide I might as well go through my emails since I really didn't have anything else to do. Ikuto and his pals had gone out to play some basketball, so who knows when they will be back in.

I log into my account and see that I have a few new messages. Since it is the weekend I'm sure I have a few shopping coupons that were sent to me. I scroll down the page reading who they were from. I find an email that is from an unknown user and open it and instantly my heart stops and my fingers freeze.

Rima and Yaya must have sense something because they both look at me with wondering eyes. "Amu-chii, what is it? What's wrong?" Yaya asks as they both stand up to approach me.

I am re-reading over the message, and it all is familiar. It was a page from my diary. Rima and Yaya hover over me to read my screen. I scroll down once again to find more from my diary. How is this possible?

I finally realize that I am going to end up reading my personal feelings again unless I just scan through it to see if there was anything else. I finally reach the button of the email, and there in bold letters is THE message.

**Dearest Amu,**

**I had taken pictures of the contents in your diary. And I am more than happy to say I will be sending them in a letter to your home address, unless you decide to meet me. We need to have a little talk. Oh and I'm sorry about your accident, I have a bit of a temper problem. So unless you want your family to know about your sick, disturbing feelings for your soon-to-be brother, I suggest you meet me. You have my number. **

**Yours truly,**

**Utau**

"Amu-chii!" Yaya gasps as we all finish reading the message.

"You're not going to do it are you? It's obviously a trap!" Rima snaps, pointing at my screen.

"I have no choice," I admit defeated. "I have to or else…"

"You're going to have to tell your family eventually!" my petite friends growls.

"She might hurt Ikuto, or someone else if I don't; besides it's just a meeting, and I'm not afraid of her. I want to talk to her to remember? I have some questions of my own," I claim as I stand up and go into my closet to grab a jacket. "I'm going."

I can Rima is angry by her facial expression. "Let us come with you at least."

Yaya looks at me with pleading eyes and nods. "Please Amu-chii."

I look at both of them and sigh. "You can drive me there, but you're going to have to stay in the car. I'm going to see her alone."

Rima crosses her arms but accepts what I had just stated. "Are you going to just show up or text her?"

"I'm going to just show up, now let's get going," I proclaim as we start heading to the front door. She has had the element of surprise; it was my turn to pay her a surprise, unannounced visit.

"Shouldn't Amu-chii at least inform Ikuto…just in case?" Yaya questions as we head to Rima's car.

"No, I don't want to bother him with this, I have bothered him enough the way it is. And besides the person she is really after is Ikuto himself and I want to keep him far away from her as possible," I state as I take my place in the front seat. "So please no telling Ikuto, ok? You two have to promise."

Yaya bows her head before she agrees. "I promise, Amu-chii."

I turn my head to the driver, who is staring at me. I give her a look informing her that I was waiting and that if she doesn't agree I will just go by myself. "I promise, ok?" she sighs defeated. She starts her car, backs out of the drive way, and with that we're off. I pulled up an app on my phone that would give us directions to the studio where Utau records at.

**00015 minutes later0000**

It wasn't a long drive on the highway and it was easy to get there. Rima pulls up to the curb, stopping right in front of a large building. She looks at me as I open the door. "We'll go park, you let us know if you need anything and we will be there asap!"

I nod, before I step out and enter the doors of the building known as 'Easter Studios'. I look around wondering where I should start. I know I am going to have to keep a low profile in order for me not to be thought of a suspicious character. I hear a 'ding' coming from the elevator and decide my best bet is to go up. I plan to stop at every floor if I have to.

I press a button for every floor and with that my search begins. Once I get to the second floor, I peak my head out of the elevator and notice it only contained people in desks. Not the floor I needed. The third and fourth floors were also duds. So that only left the fifth floor. Now hopefully Utau would be here.

The doors open and I step out, I look to my left and then my right. I could hear music so I decide to follow it. I walk down a hallway consisting of many closed doors that belonged to offices. As I continue the music I first heard becomes louder and I finally reach a door in the very back. I look at the label with the words 'Dance studio' across it. I was just about to reach for the knob before my phone vibrates.

I take it out and see that it is a message from Nagihiko. I decide to open it before I enter the room.

_**Amu, what are you up to? Rima told me she's worried about you. **_

I groan. Great, they broke their promise. It wasn't too big of a problem however, because I can trust Nagi. I type back my response.

_**I'm meeting this girl named Utau. She seems to have a problem with me and I want to know why. Don't tell Ikuto, please. **_

I press send and I make the decision not to wait for his response. I place my hand on the knob and take a deep breath right before I twist it.

And in a room full of mirrors is Utau dancing, however she stops once she sees my reflection. "Amu, what a pleasant surprise, I see you got my email. Aren't you looking good?" and once again her twisted smirk appears on her face. Why do I get a feeling that it's familiar?

My phone starts to vibrate and I can tell it's a phone call and not a text message, but I just ignore it. "You have some questions to answer blondie," I glare at her as she places her hands on her hips. I cross my arms over my chest.

She starts to laugh. "Ok, ok. What is it you that want to know? Hm? Why I pushed you down the stairs? Or maybe you want to know why I am threatening to reveal your secret? Or is it possibly that you want to know what I have against Ikuto?"

"How about you start with how you know Ikuto, hm? That would be nice," I state with a shrug. "What are you some fan-girl of his that he rejected or an ex-girlfriend he dumped?"

She glares at me, before turning on her heal so that she could turn of her stereo. Was it possibly and I am right? That she is some crazy fan-girl or ex-girlfriend?

My phone vibrates again and I know it's a text message, and it's from Nagihiko, and once I look at my screen I see he was also the call I missed and that he had sent me two messages. I look at the time he sent them, and I can't believe I have been here for fifteen minutes already.

"You have no clue do you?" She growls on the other side of the room, grabbing a bottle of water.

I open my messages from Nagi and my eyes widened as I read them.

_**Wait! What do you mean you are talking to a girl named Utau? Utau who? **_

That was the first message. The second made my heart pause.

_**Amu. Please. Are you talking about Tsukiyomi Utau? Please Amu, you must talk to Ikuto first. Utau has never been stable when it comes to him!**_

My phone slips from my heads; thankfully it is in an Otterbox therefore I know it isn't damaged. I look at the blonde who slowly is advancing towards me. This girl is related to Ikuto? How? What exactly is their relationship?

"What's that look for Amu-chan? You look like you have seen a ghost, or maybe your worst nightmare?" she taunts me, "What did that message say? Was it from Ikuto? Did you tell him about me?"

I shake my head. "I don't want Ikuto involved in this."

"He has to be involved!" she shouts approaching me even faster than before. "Don't you get it? I'm doing this because of him! He already is involved!" She grabs onto my shoulders with a strong grip, she then begins to shake me.

I observe her and I can tell she is really upset, tears were even slowly trying to form in her violet eyes. She was fighting the urge to cry. "Utau, stop, your grip is hurting me. And you don't really want to hurt me," I state, squinting my eyes from the pain her fingers were causing seeing as in her nails are digging into my shoulders.

"Yes I do," she claims. "It's the only way I can hurt him."

"Why? Why do you want to hurt Ikuto?" I question, as I pry her hands off of me.

She glares at me and she ignores my question. "Why does he care about YOU? Why! Why does he protect YOU! Why does he enjoy YOUR company? You're not even family! You're not blood related! What makes YOU so special? Tell me why! Tell me why you get to be a happy little family! YOU get his attention! It isn't fair!" she barks as she paces back and forth. She isn't making any sense to me.

I watch as she walks around angrily, and I start to feel sorry for her. "YOU! Why is it YOU? I'm still alive! I'm still here! But no, it's like I don't exist! And he falls for a girl who is going to be his sister! His sister! No! He already has one! Why! Why am I being replaced? Why am I not good enough?" she stops, and then she starts crying. Her body shaking violently as she lets her feelings spill out. Utau's heart must be full of pain for her to be breaking down like she is.

I look at her curiously, and there is one question I am dying to ask. "Utau," I say calmly, as I start to reach out for her. I rest an arm on her shoulder, causing her to look at me with rage filled eyes. "Are you…Ikuto's sister?"

And with that question she jumps, tackling me to ground, pinning me to floor as she sits on top of me. "You baka!" She shouts as she punches me with all her might in the face before she grabs a hand full of my hair, pulling my head off the floor so she could shout in my face. "Of course I am! Has he really not said anything about me? What about my mother? Is it like I don't exist? Like I actually died the day Ikuto tried to kill me! Huh? They wanted to get rid of me so they could replace me with YOU! You!"

I do my best to fight back, struggling to get out of the position I am in. I will admit she had the element of surprise, but I'm not about to be her punching pillow. She is just about to punch me again before I speak, causing her to pause. "I know you're hurt and confused, but I'm not here to replace you! I'm sure Souko-chan and Ikuto love you very much!" I try to reassure her.

Tears were streaming down her flushed cheeks. "What do you know, huh? You don't know anything!" Her balled fist punches the floor, inches away from my face. By the way her body is trembling I can my words had gotten to her.

I do my best to squirm out from beneath her; however it just pisses her off more. "No Hinamori Amu, your life ends here. I'm going to take away Ikuto's most treasured item, like he did me. It's called revenge. He's going to pay!"

"He's your brother!" I scream at her. "You don't mean that, Utau! I've seen the way you've looked at him, the time at the mall and the time you visited our school. That's not the look of hate! It is called longing! You miss him! I bet he misses you too, and I know you two can overcome your past and become brother and sister again! Please, I will help you! I want you both to be happy! Utau, don't do something you will regret for the rest of your life, please listen to me," I do my best to plead with her, not because I'm trying to save myself, but because I honestly meant what I had just said.

Her hands snake around my neck and her grasp tightens as she shakes her head. "No, no it can't be fixed. Once Ikuto finds out that I pushed you down the stairs he will never forgive me! He wants me gone!"

I-I w-won't tell h-him, Utau, I p-promise," I choke out, I can barely breathe but I know I can get to her. She's a broken mess like Ikuto, and they need each other to heal. I now understand a little bit more of Ikuto's life. If he protected Lulu all those years I'm sure it was because he couldn't be there to protect Utau, he was trying to be a big brother figure to someone because he probably feels like he failed his real sister. There's no doubt in my mind, I know Ikuto misses Utau, he has to.

She looks at me, with the saddest expression I have ever seen. "Why? Why are you being so nice? I have done nothing but try to hurt you? I have hurt you! You have to hate me! Hate me!"

"I…w-won't give you w-what you w-want," I gasp for air before continuing. "T-this is how I'm going to fight b-back."

She growls before she squeezes my neck as hard as she can, causing me to try my best to gasp for air, but I can't get any. "I'm sorry Amu….this is how it has to be, I'm sorry," and with that more tears pour out of her eyes.

My mind is about to go black for the second time in my life as I'm about to lose consciousness, however I watch Utau be thrown off of me. It was all happening so fast that I can barely make it out, but I make out the figure that pushed Utau back. It was Ikuto and now I can see Nagihiko and Daichi behind her, holding her arms back, preventing her from hurting anyone else.

Ikuto kneels down and places his hand on the back of my neck, slowly lifting me up as if I was a breakable doll. "Amu, are you ok?" he questions with a soft voice.

All I can do is nod as I start coughing as he positions me to sit up, I breathe in air before I attempt to speak. "F-fine," is all I can mutter out. I rub my neck to soothe away some of the pain.

Ikuto stands up and glares at the girl who is staring at him with wide eyes. "I-Ikuto," she stutters, she tries to approach him but Nagi and Daichi hold her back, forcing her to stay where she is.

"Don't ever come near Amu again," Ikuto warns. "Or…"

Utau finally glares back as she interrupts him. "Have you forgotten who you're real sister is?" she snaps, trying again to approach him.

"That's in the past," the blue-haired boy claims, coldly.

I look at Ikuto in complete shock. I cannot believe he would say such a thing to someone who is family. Someone you should love no matter what. You can't change your blood, they would forever be siblings and here he is acting like an emotionless jerk in front of his very hurt sister. What kind of brother does that?

"So you really do want me gone? You really wanted me to disappear that day…" she mumbles, her body going limp forcing the two that were holding her to force her to actually stand.

"I did," Ikuto answers, and as he speaks I see Utau's heart break even more.

"Ikuto! How dare you say such things! You'll hurt her feelings!" I bark, trying my best to stand up on my feet, struggling along the way.

"No Amu," he looks back at me. "She's right. That day I caused her accident, I did want her to disappear. She was always following me, bothering me, breaking my things, and always getting our parents' attention. I wanted her gone. I felt that way."

My eyes widened, I saw his eyes express a form of pain I have never witnessed from him. I never thought a boy like him could have those kinds of feelings. I can tell that he regrets whatever it was that he did. It's written across his face.

"I knew it," cries the blonde. "You wanted to end my life that day. You finally admit it."

I sprint towards her as she breaks and I swing my arms around her, hugging her tightly. "No, Utau-chan. He doesn't mean it. I promise," I say out loud before I whisper in her ear. "Let me help you. We can fix your relationship. I know you just want your brother back."

She looks at me with shocked filled eyes. "Amu…"

"I forgive you for today, just please, don't hurt you or anyone else again," I state, tears forming in my eyes. I feel sorry for her, truly sorry. I know there is a lot that I still don't know, but I do know Ikuto protects the people he cares about, not hurt them. He's trying to push her away, away from him. I'm going to find out why. "Don't give up, please. And please, let me be your friend."

"Amu!" Ikuto growls, I feel a hand wrap around arm and drag me away from the girl I was trying to comfort. I don't even have to look, I know it was Ikuto. "Let's go." With those words he heads to the door.

"Utau-chan, please, believe in me! I want to help," I shout right before Ikuto and I are in the hallway. I look at the boy who is forcing me to leave. "Ikuto! Why would you say those things to hurt her? She's your sister!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?" he snaps back at me. "How do you even know Utau?"

I look at the floor. "I meet her at the mall a few days before Rima's party," I answer his question, leaving out other details.

It doesn't take us long to get to the bottom floor with the way Ikuto is storming the halls. He heads out a back door and I can't help but have a feeling that he is familiar with this building. Nagi and Daichi catch up with us in no time, and we all four exit 'Easter Studios'. Outside waiting by the cars stands my two best friends who seem to be nervously waiting on my return. They see us and rush over.

"Amu!" Rima sounds relieved as she wraps her arms around my body. "Thank God!"

"Amu-chii!" And then Yaya joins in, hugging me as well. "We called Nagihiko, you didn't say anything about him in the promise!" I can't help but wonder which one of them has Nagihiko's number, and I never thought they would find a way around our promise.

"I'm fine, really," I claim and I know they don't believe me, seeing as in I have a bloody lip. "Nothing too serious," I turn in their hold and glare at Ikuto. "Why didn't you tell me you had a sister, huh!"

"A sister?" Yaya questions, cocking her head to the side. She is always the one that takes longest to catch on.

"Wait a damn minute!" Rima barks, "The bitch that pushed you down the stairs is his sister!"

I flinch at her words and give her a look that claims she has said too much. I didn't want Ikuto to know that part. I was going to keep it from him. I slowly look back at the teen that stands in front me; he is staring at me angrily.

"Utau-chan caused your accident?" Nagihiko questions in shock.

"She was there the moment it happened," I claim, trying to keep the truth from being known.

"She's also the one who shoved you! Don't try to protect her Amu!" Rima growls angrily.

"Is that true?" Ikuto asks, still looking at me.

I look into those sapphire eyes of his and I know I cannot lie to him, Rima has already said too much. Before I was just leaving out details, if I were to tell him 'no', it would be a real lie. "Yes, yes it is."

His eyes express so many emotions at once that I cannot keep up with them, I was about to open my mouth to speak but he turns to the other boys before I can say a word. "Let's go," and with that the three of them get into Nagi's car, leaving Rima, Yaya, and I to watch them go.

"You better explain," Rima warns, making it be known that I wasn't going to be able to get out of telling them what all happened in the dance studio.

I sigh and nod my head. "Yeah, yeah. But before you two start to judge, Utau isn't bad. She is just really hurt and confused. And I am going to try and be her friend, and don't you two dare try and stop me. She needs a friend and I think I can help her, and after I tell you what happened today, I want your support." I know as my best friends they will listen, they might not exactly agree with my plans but I know they will support me. They are not going to understand at first and they probably won't like Utau for awhile, but I plan to make them all friends. For the sake of Utau I am going to try my hardest. Watching her pain filled eyes hurt and I want to help her, and if she has the much hurt, I wonder how much pain Ikuto has buried deep within his heart?

**000000Back at home0000**

Rima and Yaya had dropped me off hours ago, and here I am sitting in my room, alone since we decided to cancel our sleepover. In the room next to mine, Ikuto is blaring music and I can't help but think he is trying to distract himself. I know he and I will have to have a talk with Souko and my father, and if Ikuto doesn't want to participate then I will do it without him. I want to try and bring Utau in our new family. I don't know why she isn't with her mother, but I'm sure Souko would love to have her daughter back in her life.

I take a deep breath and gather all my courage. I AM going to talk to Ikuto; I AM not going to back down. I get off my bed and head towards his room, and as I approach his door. I wonder if I should knock or just enter. I'm going to take my chances and just go with it. I turn his knob and enter his room, stepping in I call out to him. "Ikuto?"

I see him seating on the side of his bed. I notice two things; 1) he is shirtless which causes me to blush, and 2) he has his head in his hands and I instantly start to worry. I walk over to his bed, standing before him; I decide to wrap my arms around him, hugging him with all might. "Please don't hide your pain. I'm here; let me help you. You don't have to do this alone Ikuto. You're not alone."

"I'm a monster, Amu," I hear him mumble.

"No, you're not," I disagree. "You could never be a monster, Ikuto."

He places his hands on my sides, and he pushes me away slightly so he can look me in the eyes. "I am. I did things in my past that are unforgivable. And it's better for Utau if she just hates me."

"Don't say such things," I plead as I kneel down on the floor, grabbing his hands with my own. "It's too sad, just sad. Please, don't say that."

"I pushed her down the stairs because she made me angry, what kind of good person does that?" he asks. "And as my punishment, you shared the same fate."

I shake my head. "Utau was just upset; she did that to reach out to you. She needs you. Don't even think to blame yourself for what happened. No one is to blame."

"Because of me, she has a scar on her body, a scar she is ashamed of, a scar that will never go away. And because of what I did, my parents finally decided to get a divorce, causing Utau to be taken away from her mother," he states, hate filled in his voice. Hate for his self.

"Ikuto, your parents got a divorce because it was what they wanted," I argue, trying my best to make him feel better. "You are not to blame for that. And you can you can make up for your mistake; you can be in Utau's life now. She still loves you, she doesn't blame you. But she does think that you want nothing to do with her, she's blaming herself. Please help me help her." My right hand goes up to his head, and combs through his blue locks. "Forgive yourself." I feel tears building up in my eyes. I had no idea he felt this much pain.

He grabs hold of my hand that is combing his hair and brings it to his lips; I feel them gently kiss my palm. I stare up at him, wondering what is going on through his mind. "You always get me to open up," he states. "How come with you I want to talk about my feelings? How come I feel comfortable? That it's easy to just let go? Why are you not judging me for my past? Why are you still here? What is it…"

I cut him off by crushing my lips onto his. Tears start pouring down my face because I too am hurting from his pain; I just want to ease his suffering. I just want it to go away, so I do the only thing I can think of to distract him. His hands cup my face and he pulls me up, leaning back onto his bed so that I can join him on it. He then pushes me down, causing me to lie on my back. His lips leave mine and I look up at the boy who is hovering over me.

I glide my hand across his cheek and smile up at him. "It's ok, Ikuto, you're going to be okay. I promise."

His eyes are full of gratitude and I know he is glad that I came into his room and interrupted his thoughts. He then leans back down and reunites our lips. My hands reach up to start playing with his hair as we kiss.

Fireworks are going off again and I can't think of any way that this could possibly get better, however he proves me wrong by licking my bottom lip. I let out a soft moan, something I didn't know I was capable of. His warm tongue then enters my mouth, sliding against mine, tempting me to play with him. I comply and thus the war begins. He presses his body down on mine as he turns my face to the side, making him have more excess. I am in complete heaven. Ikuto and I have yet to kiss like this and here we are, making out in his room, on his bed while he is shirtless. My hands leave his hair and rest on his back, right on his shoulder blades.

His lips leave mine and move to my neck, kissing and slightly biting my skin. My body is on fire. He is making me feel so good. I thought only feelings like this existed in dreams. Thankfully, I am completely awake. My nails slightly dig into his back as he reaches my collarbone. I don't want this to ever end.

I let out another soft moan, not meaning to, but I can't control these feelings or these urges. I feel him smirk against my skin, and I can just imagine how he is going to tease me for this later. He rolls over onto his back, causing me to be on top of him.

I can feel my cheeks burning and I know I must be as red as a tomato. My hands move themselves to his cheeks, and I cup them this time. I sit up so I am straddling him then I lean down and place my lips back onto his. He opens his mouth and our tongues start to dance with each other once more. My mind is going crazy; this is all exciting and new. I can't believe I am doing such things!

Our tongues are moving against each other, and I feel proud of myself that we haven't bonked heads or that I haven't hit his teeth with my own. For my first make out session things were going smoothly. Ikuto's hands grip onto my hips, earning another soft moan from me. I just want his hands on me, and he must get the hint, because they start move up my sides, actually going under my shirt. I gasp from the feeling of his cold hands on my hot skin. Everywhere he touches is left with a burning, tingling sensation.

His hands sadly stop their journey right where my bra begins and he pulls away, so that he can look into my eyes. "_Amu_," his voice sounds so sexy that it sends chills up my spine.

"Ikuto," I whisper back to him, touching his face. He leans into my touch and I start to believe he is enjoying it.

"Stay with me," he finishes causing me to blush again. His eyes are begging me, and I can't believe this is happening. One of his hands leaves one of my sides and exits my shirt. It roams to my face so that he can caress my cheek. And because of reasons like this, he is making me fall in love with him. I'm not sure what he means by 'stay with me', but I know there is no way I can leave him be. I'm trapped now. He has me trapped.

"Always," I promise, and with that I lean back down, letting our lips be together again, and I peck his with my own. "Always." As I finish speaking I snuggle against him, resting my body against his. His arms circle around me as he nuzzles his face in my hair. We both take in each others' scents, breathing in slowly. We lay there for what seems like hours, just holding each other, cuddling like we are madly in love. And that's when a thought enters my mind, what if Ikuto and I are meant to be? That what is happening right now is fate and we are just stuck in a twisted game? Is it really wrong to fall for your step-brother? Why did we have to meet under these circumstances? Why can't we have your normal teen love affair? I don't know any of the answers to any of those questions, but I do know that I want to be with Ikuto. We have to find a way to make this work.

**00000End of chapter0000**

**Is it hot in here or is it just me? Well that was a good chapter, and decently long. –smiles- I hope you all enjoy it! And I hope you stick around for more! I write my stories for loyal readers like you! Thank you, thank you!**

**The next chapter will have a little bit of a time skip. It's time to be getting to that wedding after all. Because a lot of things are to happen after it! And with how things are going I think my story will be about 25-30 chapters ish. –tears- I don't want to think about it ending, but I am going to finish it. It is going to be my first one I actually finish. And then I will release a new fic. It's bittersweet really. **

**Please review and make my day! I want to know what you thought of this chapter. I want to see how many ppl like Amuto moments like this one. I can write more if you want it. So let me see those reviews! My goal is 155 reviews! So I would like to see 10 for this chapter! So please you wonderful readers let me feel the Amuto love!**

**Amu: **17 (Junior)

**Ikuto: **19(Senior)

**Kukai: **17 (Junior)

**Ami: **8 (3rd grade)

**Rima: **16 (Junior)

**Yaya: **16 (Junior)

**Nagihiko: **18 (Senior)

**Kairi: **17 (Junior)

**Daichi: **17 (Junior)

**Ran: **17 (Junior)

**Lulu: **18 (Senior)

**Utau:** 17 (Junior)

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	15. Amu's plans

**Stuck in love (trapped in love)**

**Ch. 15 Amu's plans**

**0000Time skip (end of April)0000** (total skip= 1 and ½ months)

Ikuto and I came up with the idea that we wouldn't bring up Utau to Souko till it was the right time, because it was obvious that Utau wasn't stable and that she was going to need to heal before I try to reunite them. Ikuto didn't agree with me on my plan on getting her involved with our family but he knows he won't be able to stop me seeing as in how determined I am. And with the wedding right around the corner it should be almost time to try.

I haven't heard from or seen Utau since the day in the studio, and I figured it was for the best. She has been busy with some soul searching as well as her career. I didn't want to pressure her more than she already is. I know one day we will see each other again and I will be able to fix her broken relationship with Ikuto and Souko.

Souko and my father have been so busy with plans for the wedding, it is ridiculous. Like today Souko and I were going to go dress shopping. The wedding isn't going to be that big or fancy seeing as in it is the second marriage for both Souko and my father. And now that I think about it, I can't believe the wedding is only a couple of weeks away. Which mean Ikuto and I will be real step-siblings.

Speaking of that man, he has been busy taking exams and applying for colleges. His high school graduation is only weeks away as well. Therefore, I haven't seen much of him. In fact, since our hot make out session in his bedroom I haven't had another encounter like that. It's almost like he is avoiding me. He still teases me like before, but we haven't touched since that night. And it's sad to say, but I have been dying for his touch, kiss, or just something that has to do with us. I actually am becoming rather pissed off at the situation; I might have to confront him.

"Amu-chan?"

And with that I am taken from my thoughts. I had totally forgotten that I am at school, standing at my locker. I was just getting ready to get lunch before I spaced out. I look at the person who snapped me back to reality and realize it was Nagihiko. "Oh, hey, how long have you been standing there?" I ask him.

"Not that long. You ok?" he questions.

I close my locker and nod. "Yeah just thinking is all," I claim.

"Mind sharing? You know I'm the person to come to for advice," he states proudly with a gentle smile. We both start to head to the cafeteria.

"Nagi, is Ikuto avoiding me? Has he said anything said to you? I'm worried," I look at the boy next to me watching as his expression changes.

"Ikuto has a lot on his mind and he's been rather busy," Nagi claims, looking away from me. "But don't worry; he still cares for you Amu-chan. I know it seems like he's pushing you away, but its only temporary, I promise."

I cock my head to the side, confused, but I don't question anymore. I know Ikuto; he must still be beating himself up for everything that has happened. And with Utau coming back in the picture he has been reminded of his past. A past he is rather ashamed of. And then another thought pops into my head. "Nagi, do you know anything about Ikuto's father?"

I watch as Nagihiko tenses up, before he looks at me again, closing his eyes, he chuckles nervously. "Well let's just his dad seemed to have favored Utau-chan, that's all I really can say, you should actually try and talk to Ikuto himself about his father. It isn't my place to tell you more. I'm sorry Amu-chan," he bows his head, but I understand completely.

"It's ok Nagihiko, I should have known better than to be snooping in Ikuto's past without talking to him first. I just want to know more about him, you know?" I say blushing thinking of my feelings for a certain man.

Nagihiko has an expression that suggests he is in deep thought. "Amu-chan," he speaks coming out of his trance what seemed like minutes later. We take a seat at the table our group usually sits, and like always, we are the first there. "Can I come to you for advice this time?" he asks, and that's when I notice his cheeks are slightly pink. Why is he blushing?

I nod, kind of surprised by the change in the teen beside me. "Yes, you can. I will do my best to repay you for all the times you have helped me," I claim with a small smile.

"You see…" he pauses for a second and I can tell he is thinking of what he wants to say. "There's this girl…"

My eyes widen and I can't believe Nagihiko was coming to me for girl advice! He seemed to cool that you wouldn't think he would have problems in the 'getting girls' category. He knows so much about people and relationships I never thought he would have problems. "I see," I whisper, not wanting anyone to hear. "You like this girl I presume?"

He rubs the back of his head. "Yeah…and you see, she makes it seem like she has no interest in me what so ever or that she maybe is just being cold and distant to keep me away, it's really confusing. I just want to know, do you think you can help me break the ice? Because deep down I believe she feels something for me as well, I just want to bring it to the surface," he confesses nervously.

I smile wide. Nagihiko likes some complicated chick! Sounds like a challenge and seems like the perfect distraction I need. "I would love to help you Nagi, it's the least I can do," I beam.

"Well there's more to it Amu-chan," he adds, bowing his head. "You see, the girl I'm talking about is no other then…"

"And what's going on here?"

We both look up and see Rima and Yaya standing at the table, holding their trays staring at us with very confused expressions on both their faces.

"Hey," I say, I look at Nagihiko from the corner of my eyes and I see his blush has darkened and he was avoiding eye contact with anyone, trying to make it seem like something across the room had caught his attention. I look back at my two friends and start to think. Rima had her eyes closed and I can't help but think she seemed angry. "We were talking about Ikuto," I sort of lie, I mean we had talked about Ikuto before Nagihiko told me of his problem.

Rima and Yaya both take a seat at the table. "Oh, how is that by the way Amu-chii? Has Ikuto stopped acting weird yet?" Yaya asks.

"Nope, same ol' same ol," I answer with a shrug.

Nagihiko finally got a hold of himself and joined us. "Just doing my part, giving advice and all."

Rima 'hymped' before biting into the apple she had on her tray. "Yeah right, like you're good at giving advice. Amu, you know you can come to me for anything. I can help you."

"Actually I am really good at it, Rima-chan," Nagihiko states.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh," Rima grumbles.

I could feel the tension between the two. Yaya and I looked at each other before turning our attention back to the boy and girl who seemed to be arguing. Nagihiko had a smile on his face that seemed to say 'why me' and Rima's face read 'you annoy me'. And that's when a thought popped into my head. Could the cold distant girl that Nagihiko likes be Rima?

"No way!" I shout, standing up in my chair, causing everyone around me to look at me like I had three heads.

"Amu-chii?"

"Are you okay, Amu-chan?"

"Amu, sit down, you're causing a scene."

I sit back down in my chair and laugh nervously. I look over at Nagihiko who was staring at me, his eyes were screaming for help and I now I am sure Rima is the girl he had been talking about. "I'm sorry," I mumble embarrassed by my outburst.

"What was the kid getting so excited about?"

The voice behind me causes my heart to flutter, and I can feel heat rushing to my cheeks, however I try to fight it. He doesn't get to ignore me for a long time and then decide to pop up out of nowhere and expect things to be normal. I force a scowl on my face as I cross my arms over my chest. "Did you hear something Rima?" I ask.

"I sure didn't," Rima states playing along. Her eyes were still closed but a small smirk was forming on her face. "Did you, Yaya-chan?"

"Yaya didn't hear anything," Yaya says playing along with us. "Nagihiko-kun, did you?"

Sweat forms on the side of the boy's head as he starts to chuckle. "No, no I didn't Yaya-chan. Must have been the wind." He looks behind me and shrugs, and I know that action was meant for the young man behind me.

Two arms snake around my waist causing me to jump in my seat, and also making me blush from embarrassment of this action. I feel _him _rest his chin on my shoulders, his lips resting right by my ear.

I bite my lip doing my best to stay calm. I ignore him completely as I gain control of myself once again.

"_Amu-koi_," his voice is so soft that I almost start melting, but fortunately I am getting use to his tricks. "Don't you miss me?"

I ignore him and bite into my sandwich that I had packed. He doesn't get to act like everything is ok. He honestly didn't do anything wrong, I just don't appreciate him trying to make me fall for him one moment and then when it happens he gives me the cold shoulder the next.

"You know, if you're going to be a bad girl, I'm going to have to punish you later," he whispers in my ears, sending chills up my spine. "I don't like being ignored, Amu."

Yaya giggles as she sits next to me. It's obvious that she heard him.

I know I am blushing as not so pure thoughts enter my mind. Curse him. Curse him to hell for doing this to me!

"Amu, your face is red," Rima states, a small smirk on her face. "Are you hot or something?" And now I know that my three friends are enjoying the show.

"No Rima," I growl. "I'm actually angry, a bug keeps pestering me."

"Shoo fly, don't bother Amu," Rima snickers. And with that being said, she, Yaya, and Nagihiko start laughing.

"I like how my misery is funny to all of you," I hiss.

"_Amu._"

My eye twitches. Why me? Why is this happening? Ugh.

And what happens next shocks me, I feel something sharp pinch my ear and it makes me jump up in a standing position. It takes me to realize that it wasn't a pinch, but a bite. I was bitten! "Ikuto!" I growl, turning around so I am facing the man responsible.

He winks at me. "Yo."

I clench my fists angrily. "What do you want?" I snap, glaring at him.

"Wanted to see what my little strawberry was up to," he claims.

"What does it matter to you?" I hiss, folding my arms.

He looks at me curiously. "Is my little Amu-_koi _upset with me?"

"_Your Amu-koi _isn't going to answer that," I mumble. "Now if you would, be a good boy, and take a seat at the table or leave. I'm trying to eat in peace, thank you."

"I have some things to take care of so I won't be staying, was just stopping by," he states. "I do though ask for your company tonight."

"Why?" I ask curiously.

"You'll see," he smirks before he starts to make his leave. "See you later, Amu."

I growl before I take my spot back in my chair. "Damn that man!" I pound my fist on the table, before; I rested my head on it so I can groan. "He pisses me off."

"That's the male species for ya," Rima grumbles, crossing her arms over her chest.

Nagihiko places a hand on the back of his head. "Well you don't have to deal with females, so how would you know how it is for us, the guys?"

Rima shoots him a viscous glare. "Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"Of course not," Nagihiko smiled nervously at her. "Just involving myself in the conversation."

"Well don't," Rima growled, turning her face away from him. And I can't help but notice how her cheeks were turning slightly pink.

Yaya and I stare at our two friends, both of us curious on why the petite blonde friend of ours is acting like this. And I can't help but think if Rima is the girl Nagi likes then he has his hands full. Though I do believe they would be cute together.

Thankfully, Yaya breaks the tension asking a very good question. "Nagi-kun, what college are you thinking of attending? Graduation is just around the corner you know."

"Well in my family, it's expected for anyone with the Fujisaki name to go to school out of the country. Any elite college actually that has a dancing program," he answers, he bows his head slightly as he continues. "However, I'm not too fond of the idea. I personally would like to stay close to home. One of my cousins and I actually are thinking of discussing an idea with our grandfather to see if he would accept it."

"Rhythm?" I ask getting involved in the conversation. "He is your cousin isn't he?"

"Yes, yes he is. But actually I was referring to his twin sister; she actually attends a private dance school now. And she is tired of it and just wants to go to community college; I like that idea as well," he answers.

"I didn't know Rhythm-kun had a twin," Yaya claims cocking her head to the side. "How cool, Yaya wishes she had a twin!"

"Yaya, having a twin isn't that exciting," Rima states rolling her eyes.

"How would you know Rima-chan? You're an only child right? So you don't even have any siblings, correct?" Nagihiko questions.

Rima shoots him another death glare, she doesn't say anything, but she crosses her arms over her chest. She 'hymphs' and looks in a direction away from us all at the table, the question must have offended her either that or she really doesn't like Nagi talking to her.

I so badly want to laugh as I observe my friend, but I suppress it. A small forms on my face, and decide I really want to tease my best friend. "You two would be a cute couple. Don't you agree Yaya-chan?"

"Yaya agrees!" Yaya shouts with a fist pump. She has a huge grin on her face as she giggles.

Rima's eyes widen and her face turns bright red, and across from her I could see Nagihiko himself blushing.

"You two are obviously idiots," Rima growls, trying to regain her cool.

I snicker. "Maybe you're just blind Rima. I mean have you not noticed how good looking Nagihiko is? Pretty dang fine. He has a fanclub for a reason."

"A-amu-chan," Nagihiko stutters, embarrassed.

"All the girls in this damn school are air-headed fools! Who would like a boy like him? He's a dang pretty boy! He is prettier than half the population of the girl student body!" Rima shouts, standing up out of her chair. She turns on her heels and storms off.

"Rima-tan!" Yaya shouts after her, getting out of her own seat and following the petite disappearing figure. I know that Yaya will be enough to calm Rima down, besides Rima would just bite my head off for what I said just moments before.

I frown and look at Nagihiko. "I think I might have gone too far, I apologize Nagi," I claim ashamed, I then notice the small smile on his face.

"Thank you, Amu-chan," he chuckles. "I think you melted some of the ice. I believe you just made this a little easier on me. We've made some improvement."

"So I was right? Rima is the girl you were talking about then?" I ask.

He nods. "Your guess was indeed correct," he states with a nod. "How I came to like such a complicated female, I do not understand, but my confrontations with Rima makes my days more exciting. She is unique, and so am I."

"You're two peas in a pod then," I grin closing my eyes. I start to think about Ikuto and how Nagihiko doesn't know anything about complicated, but I do hope him and Rima become something, unlike Ikuto and I. The only thing we are close to becoming is siblings by marriage.

"You think so?" Nagihiko questions with a chuckle. I open my eyes and see he is rubbing the back of his head. I have a feeling that is telling me, he really likes Rima. I join him laughing and I can't help but feel like we've been friends for a long time even though we really haven't been. I cherish Nagi just like I cherish Rima and Yaya.

"I'm sorry to interrupt."

Nagi and I quit with our laughter, and we both turn our attention to our guest. My eyes widen as I see Utau standing beside me. I know Nagi must have the same shocked expression because Utau wasn't looking at either of us, and I can't help but think she feels embarrassed for some reason.

"Utau."

"Utau-chan."

"Hey," she says, her violet eyes meeting my own. "I've just transferred and I hope you will take good care of me, as your fellow student." And with that she bows quickly before she sits down in the chair beside me.

I know she is embarrassed now seeing as in her cheeks were pink. "Well, welcome to Seiyo, Utau-chan. Please let me know if you need help with anything," Nagihiko claims, watching me, and I can tell he is making sure that I'm alright.

"I'm glad you could finally be a part of the 'teenage dream' that is high school," I claim. "On another note, how are you Utau?"

"I'm good…really," she answers. "Thanks Amu…and I'm so sorry…"

"The past is the past," I interrupt with a small smile on my face. "But let's be friends from now on, okay?"

She nods, a tiny smile forming on her face. "Friends."

"It's really nice seeing you again, Utau-chan, it's been a long time, too long actually," Nagihiko states as he grins. "And don't worry about Ikuto, Amu-chan and I will soften him up for you. Things will be better in no time."

"Promise, I promise you that," I claim and then an idea pops into my head. "Utau…what are you doing after school?"

Utau looks at me confused, and I know she is wondering what is going on in my mind. If only she knew what I have planned. I'm going to make Utau's night. I'm going to help put her back together, and I know just how to start.

**000000After school00000 **

I'm standing outside David Bridal's waiting on Souko. I look at my phone checking the time; she is thirty minutes late. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. She is the one who planned on us to come and try on our dresses and she has the nerve to be late?

I stare through the windows of the dress shop as I think. "Souko needs to hurry," I mumble with a groan.

"Well I'm here now," I hear behind me. I almost jumped from surprise, but Souko is really good popping out of nowhere.

I turn around and see her standing behind me grinning, and right beside her holding her hand is Ami who was grinning like a five year old.

"Amu-nee-chan!"

"Sorry Amu-chan! I needed to get gas, stop and get money from the ATM, and I needed to pick something up for Ikuto! Oh and I also took Ami-chan to get an ice cream cone," the attractive blond female before me rubs the back of her head; signally she is ashamed of her tardiness.

I look at her curiously wondering what she had to pick up for her son, but I shake it away. "Well you are here now, so let's get this started," I claim, as I push her through the front door.

"Amu-chan? What's the rush?" Souko giggles.

"Just want to get this over with," I claim as we walk to the dressing rooms. I had already stopped in the store and talked to the lady who had helped us chose the dresses weeks before. Her name is Kairi and she stands in front of the mirrors with our dresses in our hands. I know Souko had stopped by last week to make sure her dress fit, but I and Ami still needed to make sure ours did. I take the dress from the dress consultant and rush into a dressing room.

"Excited Amu-chan?" I hear Souko giggle again.

I smile. "You have no idea," I state. I strip down to my underwear and I slip on the dress I will be wearing to my father's wedding. I look at myself in the mirror, admiring the ocean blue dress strapless dress that ends just before my knees. I can already imagine a beautiful simple wedding in the spring. I close my eyes thinking about how I want to do my hair, what the flowers I will be holding will look like, the crowd and what they all will be wearing, and Ikuto in a suit or even a tux. I feel my cheeks getting warm. I am doing too much thinking.

"Amu-chan, are you almost ready?" I hear Souko call from the other side of my door. "Ami-chan is already out here and she looks so adorable! You must see!"

I step out of my dressing room, earning a gasp from Souko. "You are such a beautiful young woman Amu-chan! That dress compliments your figure well!"

I blush from embarrassment. "Please Souko, it's just a dress," I claim with a shrug.

"Look at me!" Ami beams as she swirls in a circle. Her dress is the same color as mine, but with straps and its longer. I admit she does look adorable.

I look at Souko, who has a big smile on her face, but I look into her eyes and I notice that there is something missing in this room. And that though Souko is happy, she is also sad. I know that she deeply wishes that another girl my age was here with us. It's written across her face. I clear my throat and look Souko in the eyes. "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? You didn't have to get me anything Amu-chan," the older woman gasps.

"No Souko-chan, I had to, and it didn't cost me anything, but I know, it will make this wedding even more special," I state with a smile. "Will you please close your eyes?"

Souko looks at me curiously, but closes her eyes. "Ok Amu-chan, I'm going to take your word for it."

I look at Kairi and nod, signaling for her to help me out like we planned, with that she leaves. Ami looks at me confused as her and I stand there with Souko who has her eyes closed.

I look at my sister and wrap my arm around her shoulders. "Just a little present for our future family."

I look at the hallway that leads to other dressing rooms, waiting for Kairi to re-appear with 'my gift'. And moments later she does, she is leading a rather nervous Utau whom is wearing the exact same dress as I am. We had arrived before Souko and found my dress in her size, it was fate.

I watch as Utau's eyes widen and tears start to form in her eyes as she looks at her mother who she hasn't seen in years. She covers her mouth with her hand and she stops a few feet in front of Souko. And that's when the tears started pouring down her cheeks.

"Can I open my eyes now Amu-chan?" a clueless Souko asks.

"Yes, Souko, yes you may," I claim softly, fighting off tears of my own.

We all watch as Souko's blue eyes slowly open, she gasps loudly and covers her mouth as well as she sees the teen in front of her. Tears were forming in her eyes and I know she knows who stands before her. "U-utau-chan?" she stutters in a whisper.

"Mama!" Utau cries as runs for Souko and they both wrap their arms around each other. And as soon as they are in their embrace they both drop to the floor on their knees, as if they both lost all their strength.

"Utau! Utau! My beautiful Utau!" Souko sobs running her fingers through her daughter's hair, as they both continue to cry.

"Mama," Utau buries her face in her mother's shoulder, and I can't help but notice that she looks like a child in this scene.

I feel something wet slide down my face, and I realize I too am crying, and I also notice Kairi was as well.

Ami grabs hold of my hand and tugs it. "Who is that, Amu-chan?"

I look down at her. "She is our step-sister, Ami-chan. She is Souko-chan's daughter. They haven't seen each other a long time."

After a few minutes Souko and Utau gain control on themselves, they stand up and wiped away their tears, Souko still held onto her teenaged daughter's hand however. Souko looked over at me, a smile on her face.

"How did you find her? How did you know?" she asks, but I cannot tell her the whole story of how I know Utau.

"She enrolled into my school, and it just came up," I say shrugging. "I knew you two missed each other. I just couldn't stand around and do nothing about it; I had to have you two meet."

"Thank you Amu-chan," Souko beams, she then looks over at Souko. "When did you move back?"

"A couple of months ago," Utau answers, bowing her head ashamed. "I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner, I just thought…."

Souko hushes her and shakes her head. "You are my daughter. I have always and will always love you. I just don't know how you're father is going to feel about this, but, will you be a part of my wedding? I see Amu-chan found you a dress."

Little tears forms in Utau's eyes one more time, and I know she is honestly happy. "Yes, yes. I will be honored to be a part of it." She looks at me and I read her eyes, Utau is grateful for what I have helped it her with so far. She just doesn't know that I am not done helping.

**000000Later on that night0000**

I had gotten a text from Ikuto to meet him at the park where the music festival had been hosted. And here I am walking around looking for him, I see a lot of people pass me by, and none of them have been him. The sun is just starting to set, and I can't help but hope Ikuto has something romantic plan. I know him however, and I'm hoping he isn't pranking me. I sigh; I'm not in a mood for games tonight. It was an emotional event just hours ago, and I still have yet to bounce back from it. I am completely happy for Souko and Utau; they looked like I had granted them three wishes.

I locate a bench and I make my way to it, so I can take a seat and get out my phone. I pull out my iPhone and send Ikuto a message asking him where he is and that I am losing my patience. I lean back against the wooden bench and groan.

That's when I notice that in the distance a soft melody was being played. I look around and I don't see anyone near. I decide to really listen to the notes, and I instantly indentify that the instrument that is causing those tones is none other than a violin. My heart starts to race as I recognize the piece being played. It was one of Ikuto's.

I jump back up on my feet and start walking toward the music. I'm positive that it will lead me to Ikuto if not this is going to be awkward. I take of running, listening to song that is being played and it is indeed beautiful. I run up stairs that would take one to the fountain that wait up on the top. I finally reach the top and I see Ikuto, standing and playing his violin in front of the angel fountain.

I catch my breath and regain my cool, and once I'm good to go, I smile and slowly approach him. He has his eyes closed and obviously doesn't know that I have arrived, I sit down on the fountain edge and watch his movements as he plays. He is absolutely stunning and breathtaking to watch.

The piece he is playing is the sad love story I had heard months ago. I have made a decision, this piece, Ikuto's song is our song; it is our story. I smile and I close my eyes, listening to the bittersweet notes. Not soon as I catch on to how it goes, I start to hum along.

That is when Ikuto realized my presence, for he stops playing.

I reopen my eyes and look at him; he is looking at me, a smirk on his face. "And thus my sweet strawberry makes her grand entrance," he teases.

I stand to my feet and clap. "You're extremely talented. Scholarship worthy indeed," I state, ignoring what he had said. "You could go to any school if they heard you play!"

"It takes a lot more than that, my dear Amu," he claims, putting his violin in his case.

"Speaking of schools," I start, observing him closely. "Where are you thinking about going to college?" I ask a question similar to the one Yaya had asked Nagihiko hours ago.

He looks at me and shrugs. "They are all pretty much the same, but Nagi, Rhythm, and I are going to be visiting a lot here in the next few weeks," he proclaims, approaching me. "So you won't be seeing much of me on the weekends. Hopefully you won't get to lonely."

I roll my eyes, blushing slightly. "I'm going to be picking up more hours at work anyways, I will hardly notice that you are gone," I hiss playfully.

"That's so cold," he fakes being offended by gasping and adding a whimper. "You hurt my feelings Amu-_koi. _Do I really mean that little to you after all? I mean after all we have been through, I can't believe you can just…"

"Alright, stop with the pathetic sob story, we both know that's not like you Ikuto, leave the complaining to the girls, even if it is fake," I grumble, shooting him an annoyed glare.

He stands right beside me, I turn to face him and he stares into my eyes, causing me to shiver. He lifts his hand and caresses my right cheek. I relax against his touch as he reminds me of how it feels. How I have longed for it not like I would ever admit that to him. His hands stops what it was doing, however it does not leave my cheek, and it cups it. His free hand cups my other cheek.

With this action my heart is pounding. I look into his sapphire eyes waiting for him to make a move. "I'm sorry that I've been busy. But don't think you're the only one who has been lonely. Don't think that you're the only one wanting this, I've been wanting this too…"

"Ikuto…" I blush at his words.

"And the next few weeks…I'm still going to be busy, I want you to know, I'm not ignoring you or trying to neglect your feelings. I just have some things I need to do," his tone of voice is absolutely serious. And the look in his eyes is intense.

"I know," I whisper, my gaze never leaving his. "I'll be okay, I mean you're right next door if I need you after all."

"Now what kind of 'need' are you referring to?" he snickers.

I know my face is red of the tomato. I growl shaking his hands away from my face. I use my fist bonk him on the top of his head as hard as I could. "Baka! Don't imply such things!"

"Ouch!" he rubs the back of his head. He looks at me with one eye open. "Aw, come on Amu-koi. No need to be violent. If you want late night hot and heavy make out sessions in my room, all you have to do is say so."

"I said not to imply such things you pervert!" I hiss, clenching my fist. I am utterly embarrassed how he can freely say such things. I was so embarrassed with my actions that I had done on that night I did not need him to remind me of them.

"I don't think I'm the only pervert, I mean you were pretty dominating that t….OUCH!" I bonked him again, even harder than the last time.

I turned my back to him, folding my arms across my chest. "You jerk! Don't say such embarrassing things! It's not nice to tease someone like that! You're just a no good bully!" I spit angrily. "You have no right to tease me! That was my first time to do something like…THAT!"

It doesn't take long after I am done speaking for his arms to wrap around me, pressing me against his chest. "Amu, I would NEVER actually make fun of you. Especially not about that, seeing as in I am hoping for more times like that. I mean, that side of my Amu-koi is very sexy. There isn't anything funny about it nor would I joke about it. I don't mean any harm, my little sensitive strawberry."

"I'm not sensitive," I grumble.

"Ok you're not sensitive, my mistake," he chuckles.

I turn around in his hold and look up at me, blushing as I remember his 'sexy' comment. "Sexy huh?"

He cups my cheeks again, and kisses my forehead. "My sexy, short-tempered, sensitive, strong strawberry."

"You keep using 'my'," I point out, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Your point?" he asks, his mouth forming in his traditional one sided smirk.

"You haven't official made me 'yours', yet, so you can't use that word," I shrug. "And beside the fact that I belong to myself."

"Are you implying you want me to officially make you mine? I do have a bed calling our names at home," he teases.

"Wrong type of official," I correct. "You know WHAT I mean, Ikuto. I have talked about it many times."

He runs his fingers through my hair as he gazes at my face. "Give it a little more time," he whispers. His eyes lock with mine and I know what it is going to happen next. His hands leave my face, and his arms wrap around my waist at the same time I wrap my arms around his neck.

I watch as his lips take my own and the familiar feeling of bursting fireworks and fluttering butterflies fills my body. I close my eyes as I press my lips against his harder, forgetting that there was a short time that I didn't get to experience this. It is worth the wait. Ikuto will always be worth the wait.

**000000End of chapter00000**

**Thanks for waiting for this chapter! I know it's long and didn't have much of Amuto, but I needed this chapter so I can get to juicier chapters. I promise you will love the later chapters. They will be amazing! **

**Please review! **

**Amu: **17 (Junior)

**Ikuto: **19(Senior)

**Kukai: **17 (Junior)

**Ami: **8 (3rd grade)

**Rima: **16 (Junior)

**Yaya: **16 (Junior)

**Nagihiko: **18 (Senior)

**Kairi: **17 (Junior)

**Daichi: **17 (Junior)

**Ran: **17 (Junior)

**Lulu: **18 (Senior)

**Utau:** 17 (Junior)

_**Cookie-chan91**_


End file.
